


¿Dónde están ahora?

by greenandboo



Series: Hermanos Holland [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Pequeños extras sobre el universo Holland. (-sin adaptar)by Toni GriffinTodos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Aclaraciones

Estimados lectores,

Después de terminar las reescrituras de mi serie Hermanos Holland, hice un par de piezas cortas de ficción para que coincidieran con sus lanzamientos como un bono, un pequeño '¿Dónde están ahora?'. Para hacer las cosas más fáciles para cualquier persona que no tenía conocimiento de estos y no los leyó, he decidido tenerlos editados profesionalmente e incluirlos en este trabajo publicado, ya que llevan hasta los acontecimientos de esta historia.

En lo que respecta a la línea de tiempo, 'Un Aniversario Holland' tiene lugar antes de 'Una Navidad Muy Holland'. Todo lo demás se ajusta de forma consecutiva después de eso, con 'Un San Valentín Muy Holland' tiene lugar dos meses después 'Camina Conmigo'.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Atentamente,

Toni.


	2. Un aniversario Holland

Nadie dijo que cuidar dos niños gemelos fuera fácil. El agotamiento pesaba sobre Brian, mientras se apoyaba en la jamba de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de los niños, anteriormente el estudio en el primer piso. Sólo una cuna estaba en uso desde que los gemelos gritaban como locos cada vez que no estaban justo dentro del contacto de una mano entre sí. En poco más de tres meses de edad, los niños estaban muy unidos.

Cuando uno necesita un cambio de pañal, también lo hacia el otro. Cuando uno tenía hambre, el otro también. Ellos hacían todo al mismo tiempo, incluso despertar e irse a dormir. Brian agradecía cada día que tenían una casa llena de gente dispuesta a echar una mano siempre que podían.

Los chicos parecían tan tranquilos cuando estaban fuera de combate, como ahora. Otras veces eran pequeños terrores, lo sacaron de Marcus, sin duda. Dios sabe que Brian no era así cuando era niño, así que estaba más que feliz de echarle la culpa a su compañero.

Brian volvió a entrar en la guardería y se inclinó sobre la cuna, besando suavemente a Samuel, luego a Dylan. Él acarició suavemente sus cabezas, el espeso cabello castaño dorado tan suave. Brian pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo, aparte de Marcus, que el olor de sus niñitos.

—Bebé.

Brian saltó ante el inesperado sonido, dándose la vuelta. Marcus entró en la habitación aún vestido con su uniforme. Dios, el hombre podría derretir la mantequilla viéndose tan caliente como lo hacía.

—Shhh, si los despiertas, yo nunca te perdonaré, —susurró—. Yo sólo acabo de a costarlos.

Marcus se rió en voz baja, pero Brian sabía que no iba hacer nada para despertar a los cachorros.

Brian se volvió de nuevo a enfrentarse a sus niños. Marcus dio un paso detrás de él y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Brian se recostó contra el pecho de Marcus, suspirando de satisfacción. Estaba realmente feliz, lo había sido en el último año. Marcus lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias por darme una familia.

—Gracias por darme esa oportunidad, —respondió Brian. Se giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marcus, tirando del hombre hacia abajo cuando se levantó para reunirse con esos labios perfectos.

Brian gimió cuando Marcus tomó posesión de su boca, labios duros presionados contra los suyos, sus lenguas en duelo. Brian nunca podría tener suficiente de su compañero. Marcus rompió el beso cuando fue necesario respirar, y Brian gimió ante la pérdida y trató de perseguir esos labios perfectos mientras se movían más lejos de los suyos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora vamos, tenemos que ducharnos y cambiarnos, así no vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras reservas.

Marcus estaba sacando a Brian para celebrar su primer aniversario. Afortunadamente, Alex y Jason, habían aceptado cuidar de Samuel y Dylan esta noche para que pudieran disfrutar de una agradable cena romántica sin tener que preocuparse de bebés llorando.

¿Había sido sólo un año desde que Marcus primero lo había encontrado varado en la orilla de la carretera y luego se alejó, dejándolo atrás?

Ahora estaban felizmente apareados con cachorros gemelos.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? No hay nada que me guste más que un compañero mojado y jabonoso, —dijo Brian.

Él agarró la mano de Marcus y lo sacó de la habitación de los chicos. Cerraron la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ellos, y luego se dirigieron al lado a su habitación. Brian ignoró la mirada y la pequeña risita conocedora de Alex, cuando lo pasaron en el pasillo.

Brian cerró la puerta de su habitación y miró el monitor para asegurarse de que estaba encendido. Satisfecho que escucharían si sus hijos se despertaban, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Un rastro de ropa tirada de Marcus lo condujo al cuarto de baño. Se echó a reír. Para el momento en que Brian estaba desnudo, Marcus había comenzado la ducha y ya estaba disfrutando del agua caliente.

Brian jadeó cuando fue agarrado y empujado contra la pared. Siseó cuando las frías baldosas hicieron contacto con su piel, pero sabía por experiencia que las calentaría rápidamente. La sensación de la gran callosa mano de Marcus corriendo ásperamente por su espalda y por encima de su culo lo tenía gimiendo y empujando hacia atrás en el toque.

—Hmm. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Marcus, su voz baja, gutural y sexy como el infierno.

—Nada, Oficial, —Brian respondió sin aliento, alejándose de los dedos inquisitivos de Marcus.

Marcus envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cadera de Brian y lo tiró hacia atrás bruscamente. La polla dura de Marcus se frotó arriba y debajo de su pliegue, y Brian se tragó un gemido.

Dios, amaba a este hombre.

—Yo no lo sé. Esto se ve muy sospechoso para mí. Creo que voy a tener que inspeccionarte.

Brian gimió cuando la punta roma de la polla de Marcus se empujó en contra de su agujero.

—Oh Dios. —El sonido de la apertura de una tapa de lubricante y la sensación de el gel frío deslizándose por su grieta tenían sus bolas preparándose apretadas.

Brian a medias luchó cuando Marcus empujó suavemente hacia adelante. Una mano conectó sólidamente con su trasero.

—Joder, —juró y se quedó inmóvil. La polla de Brian se sacudió al calor que irradiaba desde el punto donde Marcus golpeó, y una gota de líquido pre-seminal se filtró.

—No te muevas o te detendré por cargos de resistirse al arresto, también.

Brian tontamente asintió, incapaz de decir nada por el momento mientras la polla gorda de Marcus entró lentamente en él.

Marcus generalmente se tomaba el tiempo para estirarlo primero, pero había veces cuando Brian sólo quería sentir esa gruesa pieza de carne deslizarse en su canal sin estirar. Amaba el hecho de que siempre sentía a Marcus durante días.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Tan pronto como Marcus tocó fondo, él se retiró hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla se mantuvo y empujó de nuevo hacia delante. Los dedos de Brian rebuscaron por apoyo en los azulejos, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguno. Él enganchó sus caderas hacia atrás más lejos, reuniéndose con las embestidas de Marcus. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando en el agua, la sensación de las garras de Marcus en sus caderas, el saber que su compañero estaba perdiendo el control mientras seguía follando a Brian en la pared de la ducha fue suficiente para enviar a Brian a caer sobre el borde.

Brian gritó. Su orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y explotó en su polla. Blanco y pegajoso semen recubrió los azulejos debajo de él. Las estocadas de Marcus se volvieron erráticas mientras el agujero de Brian continuó revoloteando y pulsando, su orgasmo disminuyendo. Un gruñido bajo detrás de él, un último golpe duro y Marcus lo siguió hasta felicidad orgásmica mientras colmillos afilados se sujetaron en el hombro de Brian.

El nudo de Marcus se afianzó y lo envió de cabeza en otro orgasmo. Brian gimió.

Jesús, él amaba lo que este hombre le hacía.

Los brazos de Brian cedieron, y completamente gastado, se desplomó contra la pared, Marcus aún atado a su espalda. El agua caliente de la ducha continuó cayendo en cascada sobre ellos dos.

Marcus extrajo los dientes del cuello de Brian y lamió la herida para cerrarla antes de besar suavemente su piel.

—Feliz aniversario, bebé.

Brian estaba demasiado derretido, su cuerpo saciado maravillosamente, para hacer otra cosa que asentir y murmurar de vuelta. —Feliz aniversario, Marcus.


	3. Una navidad muy Holland

Los sonidos de risas infantiles resonaron por toda la casa, seguidos de pequeños golpes de pies corriendo. Golpes más pesados perseguían a los más ligeros, y la risa de Alex fluyó por el pasillo, hacia la habitación en la que Patrick estaba sentado.

Rick bajó la mirada hacia la cara angelical de su hija, de tres meses y se encogió un poco, cuando ella saltó en su sueño debido a la fuerte voz de su tío. Acababa de lograr que Charlie Marie Richmond se durmiera, y la última cosa que quería, era que su gritón hermano la despertara de nuevo.

Arrulló suavemente a Charlie y continuó meciéndola en la mecedora, que había comprado especialmente para el cuarto de su niña. Afortunadamente ningún daño se había hecho y Charlie dormía, sin enterarse. Rick siguió sosteniendo a su hija durante varios minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Charlie es una niña de papá, y Jake la malcriaba mucho. Una vez que había superado su nerviosismo por la posibilidad de resultar como su viejo y cuando en realidad sostuvo a su hija, todo pareció encajar. Ahora, siempre recogía a Charlie y no quería volver a acostarla otra vez. Jake le agradecía a Rick, a menudo, por haberle dado el regalo de su hija.

Los genes Holland se habían mantenido fieles en ella, ya que nació con los ojos marrón chocolate. Sin embargo, su pelo era tan negro como la noche, igual que el de Jake. Los ligeros mechones marrón dorado de Rick ni siquiera consiguieron tener un vistazo. Su grueso pelo, había comenzado a salir más delgado, como lo hacían en la mayoría de los bebés, cuando tenían tres meses, pero seguían siendo igual de oscuros.

Rick se puso de pie, con cuidado de no empujar a la bebé, que estaba durmiendo en su brazo y la acercó a su cuna. La besó en la frente y la colocó en su cama, cubriéndola con una gruesa manta. Era verano en diciembre, pero en la región alpina de Victoria, donde se encuentra la ciudad de Burlete, casi nunca hacía más de veinte grados durante el día. Y bajaba a un solo dígito durante la noche. Sin embargo, toda la nieve se había derretido mucho antes de que la Navidad siquiera llegara.

Era realmente una pena. Rick amaría ser capaz de despertar la mañana de Navidad con un manto de nieve blanca en el suelo. Ya había ocurrido una vez en 2006, cuando una grave sequía había dado paso a abundantes nevadas en Navidad. Desafortunadamente, vivían en el lado equivocado del ecuador para que eso sea posible, con demasiada frecuencia.

Después de asegurarse de que su hija estaba acomodada, Rick salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró su reloj y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Generalmente amaba sus mañanas, pero Charlie se había despertado ese día a las cinco y ahora tenía una desesperada necesidad de dormir un poco.

Rick se había levantado con ella, mientras que hoy Jake tuvo que ir a su oficina, para ultimar todos sus casos y así poder tomar las siguientes dos semanas de vacaciones. Jake quería tener algo de tiempo de calidad con su familia, durante las vacaciones de Navidad y Rick no podía estar más feliz.

Se detuvo junto a la habitación que compartía con Jake, cogió el monitor del bebé antes de dirigirse a la cocina a buscar una taza de café. Con suerte le ayudaría a despertarse un poco. Brian actualmente bailaba alrededor guardando los platos en su lugar. Le sonrió a Rick cuando este se dirigió a la jarra de café y se sirvió una taza.

Añadiendo la leche y el azúcar, tomó un sorbo antes de girarse y sentarse en el banquillo.

—Así que, ¿todo listo para mañana? —Le preguntó a su cuñado.

Brian se rió de él. —Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

Rick sonrió para cubrir el hecho de que en realidad no había estado bromeando.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de preparativos que hay que realizar para preparar una comida para todos ustedes, hombres hambrientos? Por no hablar de una fiesta de Navidad, que incluye a sus padres.

—En realidad no, pero si quieres, estoy feliz de ayudar, mientras Charlie este durmiendo —, Rick ofreció.

—Gracias, eso sería genial. Mamá estará aquí en la mañana para ayudar, pero hasta entonces, hay verduras que pueden ser peladas y picadas, un glaseado para el jamón a realizar y postres para ser preparados.

Rick se rió. —Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Terminó su café, antes de saltar desde el banquillo. Brian colocó una bolsa de zanahorias en frente de él, con un pelador diciéndole que empezara a trabajar.

—Sabes, tengo la extraña sensación de que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero por mi vida, no puedo poner mi dedo en ello —, dijo Rick a su cuñado con la esperanza de que Brian dijera algo que podría desencadenar su memoria.

Trabajaron escuchando los sonidos de la casa, con Brian lanzando todo tipo de sugerencias, por si acaso algo podría atinarle. Nada lo hizo. Rick suspiró, después de un tiempo y se rindió, con la esperanza de que lo que fuera, no sea algo tan importante.

Podían oír la televisión en la sala de estar. Los chillidos ocasionales de placer de Hayley y de los gemelos, que en ese momento estaban siendo mantenidos ocupados por Marcus y Alex, flotaban a través de ellos.

Jason, Simon, y Zack estaban afuera, consiguiendo los regalos de Navidad de último minuto, con un desvío al supermercado de camino a casa. Brian había estado trabajando en una extensa lista de compra, de todo lo que iba a necesitar para el día de Navidad, que aún no tenía.

Rick podría haber jurado que ya habían hecho las compras, pero al parecer había algunas cosas que faltaban. Estaba más que agradecido de que no era él quien tenía que enfrentarse a las tiendas el día de Nochebuena.

Había realizado todas sus compras la semana pasada, así que no tendría que poner un pie dentro de una de las tiendas superpobladas los días previos a la Navidad.

—Pa-pa.

Rick se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño Sammy y su gemelo Dylan de pie en la entrada de la cocina. Estaban tomados de la mano y mirando a su padre con grandes ojos marrones.

—Hambe —, dijo Sammy.

Brian se puso en cuclillas delante del par y los besó a los dos. —¿Tienen hambre? —Preguntó.

Cabezas gemelas se balanceaban arriba y abajo. Brian recogió a ambos y se levantó. Se acercó a la mesa y los colocó en sus sillas altas.

—¿Qué tal una zanahoria con un poco de mantequilla de maní? —Les preguntó.

La respuesta indescifrable de los chicos fue coreada, y Rick asumió que estaban contentos con esa elección.

Brian les alborotó el cabello, antes de regresar a la cocina. Robó una de las zanahorias que Rick había pelado, para hábilmente cortarla en bastones. Cogió el tarro de mantequilla de maní y regresó a la mesa.

Sumergió dos palillos en la mantequilla de maní suave, antes de extraerlos de nuevo. Ambos palillos tenían un pequeño pegote de mantequilla de maní en el final. Le entregó uno a cada uno de los dos niños y regresó a la cocina.

Rick se rió de las muchas caras que los chicos hacían mientras comían la espesa sustancia pegajosa, sus pequeñas lenguas trabajaron dentro y fuera de la boca.

Marcus entró en la cocina y echó un vistazo a sus hijos, antes de envolver un brazo alrededor de su compañero y besarlo profundamente.

—¿Tienes una merienda para los niños grandes también, bebé? ¿O son sólo los pequeños individuos los que reciben el tratamiento especial? —Marcus preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras —, respondió Brian seductoramente.

Rick se aclaró la garganta. No quería ser testigo de su hermano y su compañero yendo a ello en la cocina. Sobre todo, porque su compañero no estaba aún en casa, para que fuera capaz de violarlo o ser violado. Rick miró su reloj. Jake solamente iba a trabajar medio día y debería estar en casa en menos de una hora.

—¿Desde cuándo ayudas en la cocina? —Marcus le preguntó.

—Desde que Charlie está durmiendo pacíficamente, pensé que a tu compañero podría gustarle una mano con todo lo que ustedes han puesto en el menú para mañana.

Marcus gruñó. Brian se rió y puso una mano en el pecho de su compañero, dándole suavemente palmaditas. —No tienes de que preocuparte, voy a buscar algo para ustedes los grandes y fornidos hombres.

Rick resopló. Marcus no le hizo caso y besó a su compañero de nuevo antes de irse y comprobar a sus hijos. Estaban a medio camino a través de sus palitos de zanahoria, con baba y trozos del vegetal por todo el lugar. Marcus sopló pedorretas en el cuello de sus chicos y les hizo cosquillas en sus barrigas.

Rick no podía esperar hasta que Charlie llegara a la edad en la que tendría un poco más de personalidad y sería capaz de chillar de risa como los gemelos actualmente estaban haciendo.

Los chicos se instalaron, y Marcus se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar diciendo: —Devuélvemelos cuando hayan terminado de comer, amor.

Brian empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera y del armario, poniendo todo en el mesón. Antes de que Rick incluso lo supiera, Brian había montado una salsa francesa de cebollas con un poco de la mezcla de sopa y crema agria, vació un paquete de papas fritas en un cuenco y cortó palitos de salami y queso. Lo emplató todo, lo llevó a la sala de estar, y estaba de vuelta, antes de que Rick hubiera terminado de pelar su última zanahoria.

Después de las zanahorias, a Rick se le dio una bolsa de patatas mientras Brian le informó que él era muy bueno con el pelador. Los chicos comenzaron a quejarse en sus sillas, y Brian fue a limpiarlos y bajarlos. Les dio una palmadita en los traseros revestidos con pañales y tomó sus manos, llevándolos a la sala de estar y con su padre.

Brian regresó y se puso a trabajar junto a Rick. Trabajaron en paz durante casi cuarenta minutos. El sonido de su hija al despertar puso fin a la ayuda de Rick en la cocina. Rápidamente terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se lavó las manos. Para el momento en que caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hija, podía oír sus gritos a través de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Charlie. —Shhh, nena. Está bien. Papá está aquí. —El rostro de su pobre hija era de color rojo brillante debido sus gritos, con manchas de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Sacó a su hija de su cuna y le dio un abrazo. Lo que la calmó de inmediato, olisqueando la camisa de Rick. La colocó suavemente sobre la mesa de cambio y sustituyó el pañal sucio. Tenía que admitir que Jake lo sorprendía enormemente cuando se trataba de su hija. El hombre nunca se estremecía ante el cambio de pañales sucios, el alimentarla, o cuando lo vomitó por su espalda mientras eructaba. Jake podía ser inimaginablemente el hombre más paciente, cuando Charlie no se dormía y los mantenía despiertos toda la noche. Rick jamás había amado a su hombre más.

Rick vistió a su chica con el primer conjunto que Jake había comprado para su hija, después de que Rick le había dicho que iban a tener un bebé.

El pequeño vestido rosado y blanco se veía tan lindo con el pelo negro de su hija. Cogió a su niña y la besó en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba estrechamente. Tiró el pañal sucio y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Jake estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación, apoyado en la marco de la puerta, la felicidad evidente en su rostro. Rick se le acercó y Jake tiró de ellos más cerca.

—Hola, cariño, papá te echaba de menos. —Jake dio un beso a su hija antes de besar Rick.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Rick.

—No hace falta decir que te extrañé, Patrick —. Su voz era baja y sexy.

—Más tarde —, murmuró antes de que Jake lo besara de nuevo.

Charlie se retorció en los brazos de Rick, rompiendo el beso. Jake dio un paso atrás y levantó sus brazos. —¿Quieres venir con papá?

Charlie hizo ruidos felices, y Jake la tomó de los brazos de Rick. En lo que se refiere a Rick, no había nada mejor que ver a su hija en los brazos de su compañero.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar, Jake sentado en el sofá con su hija. Rick se inclinó contra él, acurrucándose cerca. Rick miró alrededor de la habitación a sus hermanos, y no podía creer lo lejos que todos habían llegado en el último año.

—Así que, ¿todos consiguieron hacer todas sus compras? —Simon preguntó, mientras se relajaba en el sillón con una cerveza.

—Sí —. Alex parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Espero que sí —, respondió Marcus. —No planeo afrontar las tiendas esta tarde.

Rick asintió, aunque todavía tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

Todos se instalaron de nuevo en el silencio, durante un rato, hasta que Brian, que se sentó acurrucado en el regazo de Marcus, tomó la palabra.

—Entonces, ¿qué decidieron regalarle a su mamá?

Rick se sentó bruscamente, sobresaltando a la pobre Charlie en los brazos de Jake. Su hija empezó a quejarse, y Jake al instante la movió sobre su hombro y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, arrullándola. Rick esperaba que ella se calmara.

El resto de la habitación, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio. Rick vio las expresiones de horror en los rostros de sus hermanos. Ellos obviamente habían hecho la misma cosa que Rick. Que había estado tan concentrado en su nuevo compañero y su hija y en sus hermanos, con los que vivía, que se había olvidado por completo en conseguir un regalo para sus padres.

—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? —Rick susurró, sin querer gritar y despertar de nuevo a Charlie, sin importar lo mucho que sentía que eso estaba justificado.

Sus hermanos, todos ellos, miraron alrededor de la habitación de uno al otro, ninguno decía nada. Rick miró su reloj y gimió. Si no llegaban a algo pronto, iban a estar muy jodidos.


	4. Capítulo 2

Otro año escolar terminado y Zack no podía creer lo mucho que esperaba con interés, no hacer absolutamente nada durante un par de semanas. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero ser capaz de quedarse en casa y relajarse, en lugar de trabajar en los planes de estudios de la clase o papeles de clasificación, sería maravilloso. Por no hablar de llegar a pasar un momento agradable con su pareja y su hija.

A Simon siempre le asombraba lo paciente que podía ser, cuando Zack tenía un montón de calificaciones para entregar o nuevas clases que tenía que preparar. Honestamente no sabía cómo lo habría afrontado sin su pareja.

Ahora era la víspera de su segunda Navidad juntos y Zack nunca había sido más feliz. Finalizando su última compra del día, metió la tarjeta de crédito de nuevo en su billetera, agradeció a la vendedora, y le deseó una Feliz Navidad. Recogió sus compras, salió de la tienda y fue a buscar a su compañero y a Jason.

Las multitudes lo rodearon, mientras salía de la tienda en una de las principales vías del complejo centro comercial. El nivel de ruido aumentó exponencialmente, y los olores que asaltaron su nariz, eran casi abrumadores. Villancicos se estaban reproduciendo en el sistema de altavoces, añadiéndose al ruido de fondo.

Gracias a Dios que no habían llevado a Hayley con ellos. Casi había cedido, cuando Hayley había girado sus grandes ojos verdes jade sobre él, con sólo un toque de humedad comenzando a reunirse en la esquina. Simon había tenido que intervenir, antes de que se derrumbara. Estaba agradecido por el rescate, ahora que podía imaginar perder a Hayley en esta gran multitud de personas.

Tal como estaba, había perdido a su cuñado en la muchedumbre y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez pudíera encontrarlo de nuevo. Un zumbido en el bolsillo lo distrajo por un segundo, y justo cuando movía sus pesadas bolsas de una mano a la otra, para poder recuperar su teléfono, alguien tropezó con él por detrás.

No esperando la sacudida repentina, se tambaleó hacia delante, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio. Una disculpa mascullada, vino de cierta distancia mientras el hombre que lo había empujado siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, para comprobar si estaba bien.

Con el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre, sacó su teléfono y contestó la llamada, cuando vio el nombre de Jason. Se apresuró hacia un costado así podría estar con la espalda contra las ventanas de cristal de una tienda, esperando que estar lo suficientemente lejos del camino, así no sería arrollado otra vez.

—Hey —, dijo Zack.

—Hey tú —, respondió Jason.

—¿Estás listo para salir de este manicomio? —Jason le preguntó.

—Oh, infiernos sí. Esta gente está loca.

—Dímelo a mí, acabo de ver una de esas grutas de fotos con Papá Noel con los elfos más putitas que he visto en mi vida. No sabía que las minifaldas y las medias de red eran el uniforme del Polo Norte este año. —Jason sonaba horrorizado y Zack no podía culparlo.

—Mierda, ¿en serio? —Preguntó Zack. —¿Cómo podrían no estar los padres quejándose de eso? —Se preguntó.

—Lo curioso es que ninguno de los niños pequeños conoce algo mejor, pero el número de papás haciendo cola con sus hijos es ridículo. De ninguna manera dejaré que tu hija, alguna vez, le tomen una foto en un lugar como ese —. Zack amaba el hecho de que todo el mundo cuidaba a Hayley como si fuera suya.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas? —Zack le preguntó, para asegurarse de que todos los regalos habían sido comprados, ya que no había manera en el infierno de que quisiera volver de nuevo.

—Sí, he terminado. Estoy de camino al auto. Nos vemos allí, y luego podemos dirigirnos al supermercado y conseguir sacar eso fuera de nuestro camino, antes de ir a casa.

Zack gimió. Se había olvidado por completo que aún tenían que finalizar la compra de comestibles. —Está bien. Te veré en el auto en cinco.

—Suena como un plan.

Zack colgó el teléfono y lo metió en su bolsillo. Separó sus compras entre sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera regresar a la multitud, su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Suspiró y una vez más lo sacó de su bolsillo.

Sonrió cuando vio de quién se trataba y de inmediato aceptó la llamada.

—Hey, sexy.

Zack suspiró, con el primer sonido de la voz de su compañero, su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente.

—Hey, ¿está todo bien? ¿Cómo está Hayley? —Zack sabía que se preocupaba, pero él era padre y pensó que venía con el trabajo.

—Nuestra hija está bien. —A pesar de que habían estado juntos durante casi dos años, todavía calentaba su corazón cuando escuchaba a su compañero llamar a Hayley 'nuestra hija'. —Nosotros, por otro lado, no tanto.

Zack frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar de lo que Simon estaba hablando.

—¿Huh? —Preguntó.

—Por favor, dime que aún estás en las tiendas. —Simon sonaba un poco desesperado.

—Jason y yo estábamos a punto de salir de esta manicomio, ¿por qué?

Simon explicó la situación y Zack suspiró, con ganas de salir de allí, pero incapaz de hacerlo, ya que no podía decir exactamente que no.

—Me debes una tan mal —, dijo.

—Te pagaré esta noche una vez que estemos solos. Lo prometo. —El calor en la voz de su compañero tenía a Zack estremeciéndose en medio de un centro comercial lleno de gente.

—Te recordaré eso —, bromeó y colgó. Jason iba a matarlo, pero él sabía que el otro hombre lo entendería. Se dirigió al aparcamiento para encontrar a su cuñado, y que pudieran guardar sus compras, para luego enfrentarse a la multitud de nuevo.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos salieron del supermercado local luciendo un poco demacrados. Cualquiera diría que las tiendas estaban a punto de cerrar por un mes o más, por la manera en que la gente estaba actuando en lugar de sólo el único día que en realidad estarían cerradas. Zack todavía no estaba seguro de para qué diablos necesitaban toda esta comida, pero suponía que iban a ser diez adultos y cuatro niños para la cena de Navidad y Brian sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Zack empujó el carro sobrecargado, que siempre parecía querer virar a la derecha. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente hacerlos ir derecho y permanecer de esa manera, sin importar cuántas veces fueran golpeados o consiguieran ser golpeadas las cosas? Jason se aferró a la parte delantera del carro, para tratar de ayudarlo a dirigir la cosa en una línea recta.

Finalmente, cargaron sus compras, se deshizo del carro, y se metió en el auto. Una línea de autos esperaba a que Zack retrocediera el vehículo, por lo que alguien más podría ocupar su lugar y desafiar a las tiendas con el resto de los locos.

—Si hay algo que hayan olvidado u omitido, alguien más puede tener el placer de regresar para conseguirlo, porque yo desde luego no lo haré —, dijo Zack.

—Sí, gracias a Dios que ha terminado —, respondió Jason.

—Puede decir eso una vez más —, Zack masculló, mientras trataba de encontrar una salida del aparcamiento.

—Gracias a Dios que ha terminado —, dijo Jason, de nuevo.

—Sabelotodo —. Zack se rió entre dientes.

—Te dejaré saber que mi culo es mucho más que inteligente, muchas gracias —, Jason contestó con el más falso tono indignado que podía lograr.

—Demasiada información, Jase —, Zack afirmó y Jason se rió. Se acomodaron y escucharon la radio, mientras se dirigían a casa.


	5. Capítulo 3

Agotado pero feliz con todo lo que había conseguido realizar ese día, Brian continuó tambaleándose por la cocina. Queriendo algo dulce para el postre, se fue a la nevera y abrió la puerta. La maldita cosa estaba casi a punto de reventar, ya que tenía demasiada comida en su interior.

Al notar la botella de crema espesa, Brian tuvo una idea. Casi podía saborear la rica salsa de caramelo. Agarró la botella junto con la barra de mantequilla y las colocó en la mesada. Abriendo la despensa, movió cosas hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando. El azúcar morena y la esencia de vainilla pronto se unieron a los otros ingredientes.

Una vez que lo tenía todo en la cacerola, la colocó en la estufa y encendió el gas. Le tomó más tiempo del habitual, pero finalmente, las llamas saltaron y estableció a fuego medio bajo, la futura salsa.

De regreso a la despensa, empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes necesarios para el pegajoso budín de dátiles del que ahora tenía antojo.

Una vez que todo estaba reunido en el mesón, fue de nuevo hacía su salsa, para darle una batida y se dio cuenta de que la mantequilla apenas se había derretido. Mirando la sartén, frunció el ceño cuando no vio una llama. Giró la perilla y escuchó como la chispa hacía clic, repetidamente, pero nada prendía.

—De ninguna manera, no puedes estar haciéndome esto hoy. No te dejaré —, gritó desesperadamente, mientras trataba con uno de las otras perillas. Sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Resopló, poniendo la cacerola en el mesón y se alejó de la estufa. —¡Marcus! —Gritó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, a que su compañero entrara en la cocina.

—¿Qué te pasa, bebé? —Le preguntó.

—Arréglalo —, se quejó, señalando a la estufa.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ella? —Preguntó Marcus, pareciendo perplejo.

—¿Qué piensas que está mal con ella? Está sin gas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer la cena de esta noche o el almuerzo de mañana, si no puedo cocinar? Necesito que esto esté arreglado ahora —. Brian se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que se estaba enojando con su compañero sin motivo. No era culpa de Marcus que el maldito gas decidiera agotarse cuando lo hizo. Brian sonrió y se acercó a su compañero; corrió su dedo índice hacia abajo por el esternón musculoso. Brian miró hacia arriba y aleteó sus pestañas a su compañero. —Guapo, guapo ¿por favor me ayudas? —Susurró, antes de levantarse sobre sus puntillas y apoyándose para besarlo.

Marcus se derritió debajo de él y pronto Brian se encontró doblado dentro de los fuertes brazos, mientras le devoraba la boca. Incluso después de los años que habían estado juntos, Brian todavía reaccionaba a la caricia más leve de su compañero. Su polla se había endurecido en el simple contacto de los labios de Marcus, contra los suyos y ahora estaba tenso por la liberación de sus pantalones de repente demasiado apretados.

Marcus los retrocedió, hasta que llegaron a uno de los bancos de la cocina, antes de que las fuertes manos ahuecaran sus nalgas y lo levantaran. En un santiamén, Brian se encontró sentado en el mostrador, mientras Marcus trató desesperadamente de llegar a su polla.

—Quiero chuparte —, Marcus dijo con voz áspera.

—Oh, infierno sí —, Brian gimió cuando su pene finalmente saltó libre del material restrictivo.

Brian amplió sus piernas, hasta donde él podría, considerando que sus pantalones aún estaban envueltos alrededor de ellas. Marcus se lamió los labios, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y depositar un beso en la punta de la polla de Brian.

—Mmm —, Marcus gimió.

—No te burles, Marcus. Si me vas a chupar, entonces chúpame.

—Sí, jefe —, dijo Marcus, con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras se inclinaba una vez más.

—Así es, y no lo olvides. Ahh —, Brian gritó de éxtasis, mientras Marcus lamia la cabeza acampanada de su polla, con su lengua, antes de que envolviera sus labios alrededor del eje de Brian y se lo tragó.

Brian enroscó sus manos por el cabello de Marcus y lo agarró con fuerza, mientras que el hombre procedió a chuparlo hasta en el nuevo año.

Un gemido escapó de su apretada garganta, cuando Marcus se retiró y se levantó. Le tomó a la mente de Brian un segundo para ponerse al día y notara que Marcus rasgó frenéticamente sus propios pantalones tratando de llegar a su polla. Una vez que su sexy semental tenía su propia polla en la mano, se zambulló de nuevo en el regazo de Brian y envolvió sus labios una vez más alrededor de su dolorida longitud.

La lengua de Marcus se movió al ritmo de sus labios y la presión aplicada en contra de la vena grande, que corría a lo largo del eje de Brian, antes de llegar a la punta y sumergirse en su ranura para saborear su pre-semen.

Brian pudo ver a Marcus frenéticamente masturbándose. La combinación de ver a su compañero y la succión alrededor de su polla, provocó que fuego se disparara a través de su cuerpo. Le recorrió la espalda y lo golpeó justo en las bolas. Brian aumentó la presión sobre el cabello de Marcus y trató desesperadamente de empujar sus caderas tanto como pudo.

—Aquí viene —. Brian gritó de placer, mientras su espalda se inclinaba y arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás, su polla palpitando profundamente en la garganta de su compañero.

Marcus gimió alrededor de su polla, lo hizo estremecerse, mientras un orgasmo más pequeño sacudió todo su cuerpo. Justo cuando Brian estaba seguro de que había sido succionado hasta secarlo, Marcus finalmente se puso de pie y se le escapó el eje, ahora suavizado, de Brian de entre sus labios.

Parpadeando rápidamente para tratar de aclarar su visión, Brian sonrió a su compañero, antes de mirar hacia abajo en uno de sus lugares favoritos. El puño de Marcus seguía envuelto alrededor de su eje, la evidencia de su liberación claramente en sus dedos y probablemente, también,en los azulejos debajo de ellos.

Marcus se humedeció los labios y se acercó al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Metiéndose a sí mismo de nuevo en sus pantalones vaqueros, Marcus se dirigió de nuevo a donde Brian seguía sentado en el banquillo.

Brian se fundió en un montón de post-orgásmico feliz de baba cuando Marcus lo besó de nuevo.

—Sabes mejor y mejor cada día —, Marcus gruñó, mientras lamia los labios de Brian. Este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Marcus y tiró de su compañero más estrechamente. Finalmente Marcus se echó hacia atrás. —Te amo bebé.

—También te amo, grandote —, respondió Brian. Mientras Marcus escondía a Brian, pero no antes de que conseguir un poco más de caricias, y lo ayudaba a bajarse del banquillo.

—¿Es seguro entrar ahora? —Alex llamó desde el pasillo.

Brian se sonrojó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Marcus. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban dejándose llevar en las áreas menos privadas y siempre Alex los terminaba encontrando?

La risa de Marcus sonó a través de su vínculo de compañeros y Brian no quería nada más que golpearlo, pero él todavía montaba lo alto de su orgasmo y decidió dejar que su compañero sin el golpe. Solo esta vez.

—Sí, es seguro, pervertido —, Marcus llamó a su hermano.

—Hey, no hay nada pervertido al respecto. Te lo digo ahora, lo último que quería hacer era caminar a la cocina y ver a mi hermano con la cabeza enterrada en la ingle de su compañero. ¿Ustedes dos no tienen una habitación por aquí en alguna parte? —Alex le preguntó, mientras se dirigía a la nevera para bebidas y agarró una cerveza.

—Simplemente no puedes planear estas cosas —, dijo Marcus sobre el asunto con total naturalidad. —De todos modos, si yo voy a conseguirte un nuevo cilindro de gas, mejor pongo mi culo en marcha. Probablemente no deberíamos haber parado para un poco de diversión, pero simplemente no podía mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Nunca lamento cualquier tiempo que pasamos juntos, Marcus. Si eso significa que no hay cena de Navidad, entonces que así sea. —Brian sonrió a su compañero, para demostrar que había dicho la verdad, antes de que se inclinara y besara suavemente a Marcus de nuevo.

Rompiendo el beso finalmente, Brian retrocedió.

—Déjame saber cuándo regreses con mi cilindro de gas —, murmuró mientras paseaba fuera de la cocina, asegurándose de añadir un balanceo adicional a sus caderas.

Brian fue a buscar a sus hijos. Amaba a Marcus hasta la muerte, pero sus hijos eran la luz de su vida. Ni siquiera podía recordar su vida antes de que hubieran venido a este mundo.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, se detuvo un momento y vio como sus hijos estaban sentados pacíficamente, uno junto al otro tomados de la mano, en el gran salón. Simon se sentó en un lado, con Zack en el otro. Hayley yacía en uno de los sillones abrazándose con Woofie, mientras miraban las travesuras de Shrek y Donkey en la gran televisión.

Brian sabía que él y Marcus había tomado un gran riesgo con las travesuras en la cocina, mientras los niños estaban despiertos. También sabía que sus hermanos mantendrían un ojo sobre ellos, para asegurarse de que no vieran o escucharan algo para lo que eran demasiado pequeños.

Entró en la habitación y se sentó en un sillón reclinable. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus chicos lo notaran y empezaron a retorcerse para bajar. Todavía estaban muy pequeños para bajarse del gran sofá por sí solos, por lo que Simon y Zack los ayudaron a bajar. Tan pronto como sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo, estaban corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Pa-pa!

Brian sonrió a sus hijos y recogió a uno en cada brazo. Se recostó en el sillón reclinable con Dylan acurrucado en su costado derecho y Sammy en su izquierdo. Los chicos pronto se tranquilizaron de nuevo, se sentaron juntos y vieron la película.


	6. Capítulo 4

Jason miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la manija de la hora se acercaba al nueve, mientras se sentaba por lo que parecía la primera vez en el día. Sonrió cuando Brian se derrumbó en el sofá frente a él. Alex, Simon, y Marcus habían pateado a Brian fuera de la cocina y le dijeron que se relajara, mientras limpiaban después de la cena.

Jason había ayudado tanto como pudo en la cocina, pero en realidad no era su fuerte. Así que limpió la casa y la convirtió en la acogedora maravilla de Navidad, que en la actualidad era. La mesa del comedor había sido arreglada para mañana y se veía espectacular, aun que lo dijera él mismo.

Las luces del árbol de Navidad, brillaban en la esquina, regalos apilados debajo de las decoradas ramas grandes. Habría aún más, cuando Maryanne y Joe también trajeran toda su parte. Los niños de esta familia lograban ser muy malcriados, no sólo por sus abuelos, sino también por todos sus tíos.

Después de que Charlie había nacido, se hizo claramente evidente para Jason, que él y Alex era la única pareja se estaba sin un niño. Todo el mundo estaba felizmente acomodado, no sólo su apareamiento sino también sus familias.

Jason sabía que Alex era consciente también de este hecho. Aunque su compañero trataba de esconderle lo mucho que deseaba ser padre, él todavía lo sabía. Alex había sido más que paciente con Jason, mientras él trabajaba través de todo y trataba de conseguir que su vida volviera a encarrilarse. Todavía tenía la pesadilla ocasional donde era incapaz de moverse, mientras era golpeado y violado. La fuerza, y el amor de Alex, lo fortalecieron a través de sus días malos, ayudándolo salir para luego consolarlo de las secuelas.

Alex nunca empujaría a Jason en algo para lo que no estaba listo. Así que había mantenido sus deseos de una familia para él mismo. Incluso había apagado las murmuraciones de la manada sobre el hecho de que su Alfa seguía sin un heredero, asegurando a los miembros de la manada que iba a suceder a su debido tiempo. Jason quería, más que nada, darle a su compañero la familia que tanto deseaba. Y pensó, que tal vez, estaba listo para seguir adelante, y comenzar una familia con su pareja.

Rick entró en la sala, seguido rápidamente por Zack.

—¿Los niños se durmieron? —Preguntó.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Charlie es demasiado joven para entender todo el alboroto que rodea la Navidad, gracias a Dios —, Rick respondió, mientras se acostaba en uno de los sofás y ponía sus pies para arriba, en la parte posterior del sofá.

—Sólo espera, Rick. Pronto será lo suficientemente mayor para comprender y entonces tendrás que lidiar con lo que acabo de pasar —, dijo Zack, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—¿Hayley no quería ir a dormir? —Preguntó Brian.

—Se podría decir eso. Está en esa edad en la que entiende que mañana recibirá regalos y quiere quedarse y conocer a Santa Claus. —Zack suspiró. —Después de unas cuantas rondas de lágrimas, creo que finalmente conseguí que aceptara que si se quedaba despierta, Santa nunca llegará.

Jason sonrió, ante el relato de Zack de los dramas antes de dormir, de su hija. La inocencia de la juventud era refrescante, cuando vivías en una casa con otros siete hombres.

—¿Y tú, Bri? ¿Tuviste algún problema con los chicos? —Jason le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

—No, todavía son un poco jóvenes. Siempre y cuando tengan su abrazo y la hora del cuento con su papá, serán felices y se apagaron como una luz. No creo, ni por un minuto, que van a permanecer de esa manera, pero por ahora todo está tranquilo, una vez más en el hogar Holland —, respondió Brian.

Un golpe en la puerta principal, tenía a todos mirando a Brian, luego estallaron en carcajadas. Esto en cuanto a la paz, pensó Jason.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y abrir la puerta, cuando se abrió y Maryanne los llamó.

—Sólo soy yo, chicos.

—Vamos entra, mamá —, Rick llamó, no en voz alta, para no despertar a los niños.

Maryanne entró en la sala y se quitó el abrigo, colocándolo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas; su bolso fue al suelo al lado del asiento.

—¿Donde está papá? —Preguntó Rick.

—Él está en casa —, respondió a su hijo.

—¿Todo está bien? —Zack preguntó.

—Oh, sí, todo está bien. Sólo pensé que a todos ustedes, podrían gustarles ir a correr. Sé que ha sido difícil con los cachorros y todo. Así que siendo la víspera de Navidad, pensé en venir y cuidar a los bebés, por un pocas horas, para que todos puedan desaparecer.

—¿De verdad? —Brian se animó inmediatamente.

La risa de Maryanne iluminó el alma de Jason.

—Si de verdad, querido. —Ella miró alrededor del cuarto por un segundo. —¿Dónde está el resto de mis hijos? —Preguntó.

—En la cocina, limpiando —. Jason esperó un minuto y, por supuesto, la mirada atónita en el rostro de Maryanne fue suficiente para hacer que estallara en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, bebé? —La profunda voz de Alex, resonó por su espalda y envió sensaciones de hormigueo a su polla. Jason se estremeció cuando entró en la habitación, directo a su lado. Jake, Simon, y Marcus justo detrás de su compañero.

La gran mano de Alex encontró su camino, a la parte posterior del cuello de Jason y lo apretó ligeramente.

—Buenas tardes, Madre, ¿a qué se debe este placer? —Simon le preguntó a su madre, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Decidí hacer un poco de niñera, así todos podrían ir a correr en la víspera de Navidad.

—Gracias, eso es muy considerado —, Simon le dijo a su madre.

—¿Está todo listo en mi cocina? —Preguntó Brian.

—Sí, querido —, respondió Marcus. —Todos los platos de la cena y el postre están limpios, secos, y guardados. Los bancos también se han limpiado. Está todo listo para cuando tú y mamá estén allí mañana —. Jason observó cómo Marcus se acercaba y besaba a su compañero.

—Hmm Gracias —. Brian dijo en voz baja.

Jake se aclaró la garganta. —Así que, ¿una carrera? —Peguntó a nadie en particular.

—Oh sí, me encanta correr contigo —. Rick pronunció, mientras se levantaba.

Jason y Brian, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros.

—Gracias, mamá, eso es una idea maravillosa —, declaró Brian, mientras tomaba la mano de Marcus.

—¿Vienes, cariño? —Alex preguntó detrás de él. Jason miró la mano que Alex le tendía y no dudó en poner su mano dentro de la mucho más grande de su compañero.

—Diviértanse corriendo, chicos. Los cachorros estarán muy bien —, dijo Maryanne mientras se sentaba con el control remoto de la televisión.

—Gracias, mamá —, Alex murmuró en voz baja ,antes de que los sacara de la sala de estar. Se pusieron los zapatos y se dirigieron al garaje. Alex le entregó a Jason su chaqueta y casco.

Jason los tomó, un poco sorprendido de que ellos simplemente no iban a conducir con los demás, pero no estaba a punto de quejarse. Le gustaba estar cerca y de manera personal con Alex, en la motocicleta. Sintiendo todo ese potente estruendo por debajo de las piernas, además del aroma seductor y la sensación de su compañero, todo combinado para garantizar que estaría muy duro a pocos minutos de comenzar su viaje.

Deslizándose en su chaqueta gastada, Jason inhaló el aroma del cuero. Aún recordaba el día que Alex llegó a casa del trabajo y se la entregó. Le quedaba como una segunda piel, ahora que la había usado con tanta frecuencia. Abrochándose su casco, se dirigió a la moto. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Alex para ayudar a equilibrarse, mientras pasaba la pierna sobre la parte posterior de la moto. Jason se sentó en el asiento, puso sus pies en los pedales, y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Alex hasta encontrar la piel.

"¿Todo listo, cariño?" Alex le preguntó ,mientras arrancaba la moto.

"Listo cuando tu lo estés."

Las vibraciones de la moto ya estaban empezando a trabajar su magia, y Jason apretó su agarre ligeramente.

Alex salió del garaje y fue por el camino. Giró hacia la calle y se dirigieron en dirección a las tierras de la manada. Dos automóviles se apartaron de la acera, después de que pasaron y siguieron detrás de ellos, todo el camino.

(...)

Alex amaba la sensación de su compañero detrás de él, mientras conducían por la carretera a alta velocidad. El viento acaricio su cara, Jason estaba apretado contra su espalda, su compañero siempre se las arreglaba para trabajar con sus dedos, bajo de las muchas capas de ropa de Alex, hasta que llegaban a la piel.

No había habido un solo viaje que hubieran realizado juntos en el que terminaran con Alex duro y dolorido para el final del mismo, sobre todo con los dedos perfectos de Jason dibujando continuamente patrones a través de sus abdominales.

Otro año había pasado volando y Alex no tenía idea de a dónde diablos se había ido el tiempo. Parecía que fue ayer, cuando Jason había aparecido en su puerta buscando a su mejor amigo.

Jason había pasado por muchas cosas, y Alex no podía creer lo lejos que su compañero había llegado, en su recuperación por el horrible trauma. Las pesadillas habían disminuido, lentamente, hasta que casi detenerse y Alex no podría estar más feliz. Tener a su compañero despertando, en medio de la noche debido a los horrores que Alex ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar, lo tenía queriendo desenterrar al hijo de puta y golpear la mierda siempre amorosa, fuera de él.

Hank Marten había sido juzgado y encontrado culpable de múltiples cargos de secuestro, violación, y un montón de otros delitos. Había sido condenado a cumplir veintiocho años de prisión. Dos meses después de su condena y encarcelamiento, habían tenido la noticia de que Hank había sido asesinado en una pelea prisión, que había estallado durante el almuerzo.

Alex pensó que no podría haberle ocurrido a una mejor persona. Jason había tenido una de sus pesadillas raras la noche que habían recibido la noticia.

Ahora todo eso estaba detrás de ellos, mientras trataban de mirar hacia el futuro. Alex sabía lo que quería en el, pero no pondría ninguna presión sobre su compañero.

Después de que el embarazo de Patrick se había anunciado a la familia, Alex se había sentado junto a su padre y habló sobre los pros y los contras de dejar que la manada entera supieran el secreto del embarazo masculino. Habían discutido largamente y, finalmente, decidieron confiar en su manada y hacerles saber lo que habían aprendido.

Decir que la reunión, con la gran revelación, salió a la perfección sería una grave tergiversación. Las reacciones variaban de shock al horror, a la pronunciada curiosidad. Alex, sin embargo, había conseguido un solemne juramento, de todos los miembros de su manada, de no revelarlo a terceros sin su permiso expreso. Confiaba en los miembros de su manada y no conocía a nadie que rompiera su voto.

Ahora todos parecían querer saber cuando el compañero de Alex estaría teniendo un hijo. Todos habían asumido, debido al hecho de que era gay, que no tuviera hijos propios. Todo eso había cambiado, con su gran revelación. Alex había tratado de desviar las preguntas, dejando a su manada saber que iba a suceder con el tiempo.

Esperaba haber logrado mantener esas preguntas lejos de Jason. No porque creyera que su compañero no podría hacer frente a las preguntas, sino simplemente, por el hecho de que no quería poner ninguna presión sobre él. Sin embargo, Alex no sabía cuánto éxito había tenido sus esfuerzos.

Alex desaceleró, mientras llegaban al desvío, a las tierras de la manada. Menos de cinco minutos después, se detuvo en el aparcamiento. A pesar de ser después de las nueve de la noche, en la víspera de Navidad, todavía había otros autos alrededor. Obviamente, habían tenido los mismos pensamientos que Alex tenía.

Apagó la moto y esperó a que sus hermanos estacionaran a cada lado. Todo el mundo saltó de los autos y sin siquiera un cómo-estas, comenzaron a desnudarse. Alex esperó, hasta que Jason había quitado las manos de debajo de su ropa y saltó en la parte trasera de la moto, antes de que él también desmontara.

—Diviértanse, manténganse a salvo, y vamos a reunirnos aquí en una hora y media. Eso todavía nos debería dejar suficiente tiempo para llegar a casa y hacer lo que hay que hacer, para Santa antes del amanecer —, dijo Alex, dirigiéndose a su familia.

—Suena bien —, Jake acordó, mientras todos los demás asintieron su aprobación.

Quitándose su casco, lo colocó en el asiento trasero del auto de Jake, junto con el de Jason y sus chaquetas. Al cabo de un par de minutos, todos estaban desnudos. La ropa se habían escondido en el interior de los dos vehículos, y Alex observó, cómo uno a uno, todo el mundo, cambió a su otra mitad.

Jake con su pelo brillante negro y Zack con su pelaje luciendo como llamas que brillaban en todo su cuerpo, los hacían a ambos lobos atractivos. Sin embargo, el lobo de Jason todavía, ahora y siempre, sostendría su atención al máximo. Tenía que ser, sin duda, la criatura más hermosa que Alex había visto alguna vez. Su pelaje blanco con manchas negras a través de él, lo tenían con ganas de llegar y tocar la hermosa piel aterciopelada de su compañero.

En su lugar, Alex imaginó a su lobo en el ojo de su mente y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en ella. No era un proceso doloroso, el cambiar de una forma a otra. Antes de que lo supiera, se encontraba en cuatro patas. Levantando la nariz, inhaló profundamente el aroma de su compañero y de su familia, que lo rodeaba.

Mordisqueó juguetonamente a Jason antes de que levantara la cabeza y aulló alegremente a la gran luna. Su familia se unió en su canción, a su alrededor, durante varios minutos. Aullidos de lo más profundo del bosque lo llamaban, felices de oír a su Alfa.

Cuando los aullidos se detuvieron, todos fueron en diferentes direcciones. Alex mordisqueó una vez más a Jason. "Sígueme, cariño."

"Siempre y para siempre", respondió Jason.

El corazón de Alex casi se derritió, ante la completa confianza y la fe que su compañero tenía en él. Esperaba nunca defraudarlo.

Corrieron entre la maleza, disfrutando de su tiempo pasando como sus otras mitades. Alex pensaba que Jason estaría en un estado de ánimo particularmente juguetón, que era un buen augurio para lo que tenía en mente para su futuro inmediato.

Después de una media hora de correr, desaceleró y, asegurándose de que Jason lo siguiera, los llevó a un pequeño claro aislado que había encontrado a principios de esa semana.

Podía ver a Jason husmeando, sabiendo que iba a oler el aroma de Alex de cuando había estado allí anteriormente. Alex cambió y se dirigió al lugar donde había escondido la bolsa con los suministros.

Jason no cambió mucho después de él y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. —¿Qué está pasando, bebé? —Preguntó.

—Nada, sólo quería un poco de tiempo a solas con mi compañero —, respondió Alex, mientras se recuperaba su bolsa y sacaba la manta desde el interior. La extendió en el suelo, asegurándose de que hubiera grandes piedras o palos debajo de ellos.

—Organizaste que tu mamá viniera, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Jason.

—Culpable de los cargos.

—No me importa por qué lo hiciste, gracias de todos modos. Me encanta correr y me encanta aún más, pasar tiempo contigo. Entonces, ¿qué más hay en la bolsa? —Ahora sonaba curioso.

—Oh, ya sabes. Sólo cosas importantes —. Alex sonrió con complicidad. No se ruborizó ante la idea de lo que quedaba en la bolsa. No era el tipo de hombre que era.

—Oh sí, ¿cómo qué? —Le preguntó Jason. En ese momento Jason había hecho su camino hacia donde Alex estaba de pie y se arrodilló sobre la manta. Alex observó cómo la polla de Jason se balanceaba y comenzó a engrosarse ante sus ojos.

Alex retiró el tubo nuevo de lubricante y movió las cejas hacia su compañero. —Como te dije. Cosas importantes.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Alex gimió, cuando Jason se arrastró hacia adelante, hasta que se sentó a sus pies y metió la nariz en la ingle de Alex e inhaló con fuerza. —Siempre hueles tan bien. Simplemente quiero devorarte —, dijo Jason.

—Definitivamente puedes tratar, cariño —, Alex lo animó. Jason no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. En cambio, el hombre pasó la lengua por una línea desde la base de las bolas de Alex todo el camino hasta la punta de su erección ya adolorida. Jason rodeó la cabeza con su lengua, antes de deslizarla en la ranura para atrapar su pre-semen.

Alex enroscó sus dedos por el pelo de Jason y trató de animarlo a tragarlo. Su compañero no dudó y el calor húmedo y sedoso rodeó el eje de Alex. Jason se balanceaba arriba y abajo, aplicando presión mientras chupaba y lamia su camino por la polla de Alex.

Jason siempre tomaba todo el control de Alex y parecía tirarlo por la ventana. Unos minutos después, Alex pudo sentir sus bolas tensarse y la columna vertebral comenzar a cosquillear, anunciando que estaba mucho más cerca de la liberación de lo que quería estar.

Apretando su agarre en el pelo de Jason, retiró suavemente la cabeza de su compañero, hasta que su polla resbaladiza con saliva abandonó la boca de su pareja. La imagen, mientras sacaba su polla de los rojos e hinchados labios de Jason, casi lo tenía perdiéndolo en el rostro de Jason.

—En tus manos y rodillas, cariño —, rechino Alex, su voz baja y gutural.

Jason se giró rápidamente y se deslizó hacia el centro de la manta, colocando los antebrazos sobre el material. Este bajó la mitad delantera y levantó su culo a la altura perfecta, para lo que Alex había planeado.

Alex abrió la botella de lubricante, el sonido casi obsceno en la tranquilidad de los matorrales. Chorreando una generosa cantidad en su mano, recubriendo su polla liberalmente, y luego frotó sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en el pliegue de Jason.

El gimoteo de Jason se transformó en un gemido de placer, cuando Alex presionó en el interior con dos dedos. El agujero, fruncido de su compañero, se apretó alrededor de los dedos invasores, tratando de mantenerlos dentro. Alex empujó incesantemente hacia adelante, hasta que pudo rozar la próstata de Jason. El grito de lamento de Jason, le dijo a Alex todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Alex sacó sus dedos hacia atrás, hasta que estuvieron casi todo el camino afuera, antes de sumergirlos hacia adelante una vez más. Dos se convirtieron en tres y tres se convirtieron en cuatro. A su pequeño compañero realmente le gustaba ser llenado. Alex esperaba algún día conseguir toda la mano dentro de su compañero. Pero eso sería para otro momento. En este, Alex tenía que hacer el amor con su hombre.

Dando un último golpe suave en la glándula placer, Alex quitó los dedos y alineó su polla. Jason, que no quería esperar más, empujó hacia atrás en un impulso sólido, hasta que Alex tenía su polla enterrada hasta la empuñadura en el interior de su compañero.

Alex apretó los dientes y afianzó sus manos sobre la cadera de su compañero, para evitar que se moviera. Si Jason se movía siquiera una pulgada, Alex explotaría su carga.

—Alex —, se quejó Jason.

—Todo a su tiempo. Va a ser mucho mejor con un poco de anticipación.

—Basta con la anticipación y jódeme ya —. Jason apretó los músculos y el apretado control que tenía en la polla de Alex, se tensó aún más.

Alex no podría haber detenido el profundo bajo gruñido, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En su lugar, retiró su polla y se estrelló hacia adelante, enterrándose una vez más dentro de las profundidades de su compañero.

—Oh joder sí, justo así. Jódeme, Alex.

—Lo que quieras, cariño —. Alex procedió a hacer lo que Jason le solicitó. El sonido de piel contra piel, era fuerte en la silenciosa noche. Los pequeños maullidos y gritos de placer de su compañero, eran música para sus oídos.

Alex llegó alrededor y agarró la polla de Jason con un puño apretado, bombeando al compás de sus embestidas. Le tomó a Jason menos de una docena de caricias, antes que estuviera gritando su liberación, mientras se corría sobre la manta debajo de él.

El apretón del anillo de Jason, alrededor de su pene, lo tenía siguiéndolo no mucho después. Alex tiró de su compañero de regreso fuertemente contra su pecho y más o menos inclinó la cabeza de Jason. Su compañero no luchó y Alex golpeó rápidamente, mordiendo profundamente en el cuello expuesto de Jason.

Él gimió alrededor de la carne, en su boca, mientras su polla explotaba y revistió las paredes del canal de su compañero con su semilla. Dios, él amaría tener un hijo con su pareja.

—Hagámoslo —, susurró Jason.

Alex se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego extrajo sus colmillos del cuello de Jason y suavemente lamió las heridas cerrándolas.

Antes de que pudiera formar las palabras, el nudo en su polla se extendido y enganchó a su compañero. Jason una vez más lanzó un grito de placer, cuando se estremeció a través de otro orgasmo. Alex lo abrazó, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

—¿Quisiste decir eso? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, lo hice. Quiero tener una familia contigo, Alex —. Jason le sonrió y el corazón de Alex dio un vuelco, al ver la expresión de amor que su compañero le dirigió.

—Gracias —. Alex podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, al pensar en lo lejos que su compañero había llegado y lo que esto significaba para ellos.

—No hay nada que agradecerme. Te amo, serás un padre increíble, y no puedo esperar a ver como lucirán nuestros hijos.

Alex sostuvo su compañero más cerca, mientras los ponía de costado para recuperarse de su intenso asalto de hacer el amor. Alex sabía el regalo que su compañero acababa de darle, y silenciosamente se comprometió a no dejarlo que lo lamentara.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —, susurró Alex, mientras besaba la marca de mordedura en el cuello de Jason.

—Feliz Navidad, Alex.


	7. Capítulo 5

Simon se sentía maravilloso, después la carrera con su compañero. Ahora estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del auto de Jake y Rick, mientras iban camino a casa. Zack estaba acurrucado, en la medida de lo posible, en el costado de Simon. El olor de su compañero mezclado con un tinte de sudor, más la sensación de Zack frotando su vientre, tenía las entrañas de Simon haciendo saltos mortales.

Simon no trató de detener la reacción de su cuerpo, al toque de su compañero, mientras lo disfrutaba y le gusta que su compañero viera lo que su contacto le hacía. Simon se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Zack, mientras lo atraía más cerca.

"Te amo, compañero," Simon susurró a través de su vínculo.

"También te amo, Simon," Zack respondió del mismo modo, en silencio, mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Simon.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados durante el resto del viaje a casa. Jake detuvo el auto en el camino de entrada, un poco más tarde. Los cuatro se bajaron y se dirigieron adentro.

—Oye, mamá, ¿todo va bien? —Rick le preguntó, mientras entraban en la sala de estar, donde su madre estaba sentada viendo una película.

—Ellos no dijeron ni pío —, Maryanne les dijo, mientras sonreía.

—Genial, gracias por hacer esto, mamá. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba correr —, dijo Simon, mientras se acercaba y ligeramente besaba la mejilla de su madre.

—De nada, querido. De todas formas, debo irme a casa, antes de que su padre comience a preguntarse si yo voy a ir a casa —, dijo Maryanne, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, mientras Alex, Jason, Brian, y Marcus caminando dentro. Adioses rápidos fueron compartidos y Maryanne hizo un gesto a todos ellos, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Quién quiere una cerveza? —Preguntó Alex, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Todo el mundo gritó "sí" o algún tipo de versión .

—Supongo que será mejor que comience con la bicicleta de Hayley, si queremos tenerla lista para mañana —, declaró Simon, luego besó a Zack, antes de caminar por la casa al garaje, donde la caja que contenía el regalo de Navidad de Hayley había sido escondida.

Simon movió un par de cajas y quitó la vieja sábana que habían puesto sobre ella. Levantó la caja, y luego la llevó con él, de regreso a la sala, donde todo el mundo estaba descansando cómodamente y acomodándose para ver el inicio de la película que alguien había elegido.

Zack le entregó su cerveza y Simon tomó un largo trago, antes de ponerla abajo y abrir la caja.

La bicicleta no era grande, ya que Hayley sólo tenía cuatro, pero tenía que ser armada y Simon también tuvo que colocar las ruedas de entrenamiento. Se aseguraron de que tuviera sus colores favoritos en ella: remolinos de color rosa y morado sobre una base blanca. También vino con serpentinas en el manillar y una canasta, que se podría unir a la parte delantera, con una flor en ella.

No era algo que Simon habría elegido para sí mismo, pero a Hayley le encantaría. Simon no podía esperar para ver su reacción cuando ella saliera mañana por la mañana y viera la bicicleta bajo el árbol de Navidad.

No le llevó mucho tiempo tener la bicicleta armada, con el gran lazo rojo unido a la parte delantera. Simon se paró y movió la bicicleta al lado del árbol, antes de girarse y reunir toda la basura y llevarla de vuelta al garaje, para su almacenamiento hasta el día de la basura.

Una vez que todo había sido limpiado, Simon se sentó en el sofá y tiró a su compañero estrechamente, mientras observaban el resto de la película juntos.

Una hora más tarde la película había terminado y todo el mundo se puso de pie.

—Es hora de jugar de Santa —, anunció Marcus.

Simon vio como Marcus, Zack, y Jake todos ellos, salían de la sala sólo para volver minutos después, con sus brazos llenos de más regalos que irían bajo el árbol. Todos eran de Santa.

Una vez que la actual obligación había sido completada, para satisfacción de todos, las luces principales fueron apagadas, dejando sólo las luces del árbol encendidas. Simon y Zack dijeron buenas noches, a todo el mundo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Después de una muy larga ducha, estaban acurrucados juntos en la cama, Zack acostado con la cabeza en el pecho de Simon, mientras le dibujaba patrones en el estómago con sus dedos. Casi dormido, Simon apenas oyó a su compañero empezar a hablar.

—¿Adivina que Hayley me dijo hoy?

—Hmm, ¿qué? —Simón contestó adormilado.

—Me dijo que ella le escribió a Santa y le preguntó si podría tener un hermanito o hermanita para Navidad —, respondió Zack con una ligera risa.

—¿En serio? —Esta era la primera vez que Simón había oído hablar de Hayley queriendo un hermano, ella nunca lo había mencionado antes.

—Sí, al parecer ama a sus primos, pero realmente quiere ser una hermana mayor —, dijo Zack.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que ver lo que podemos hacer acerca de hacer sus sueños realidad —, Simon gruñó, mientras tiraba a su compañero más cerca y ladeaba la cabeza para darle un beso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Zack, un poco indeciso.

—Bebé, no hay nada que desee más que tener una gran familia contigo. No tenemos que apresurarnos a conseguir un embarazo en la próxima luna nueva, pero la opción está abierta para cuando decidamos que el momento es el adecuado para nosotros como familia —, respondió Simon.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Zack ,derritió el corazón de Simon. Dios, amaba a su compañero.


	8. Capítulo 6

Marcus despertó la mañana de Navidad, con su compañero acurrucado a su lado, el sonido de sus gemelos despiertos y felizmente jugando, llegaba a través del monitor de bebé.

Brian había trabajado su trasero, ayer preparando todo para hoy, y Marcus sabía que hoy sería igual de malo. Puso un suave beso en la frente de su compañero y poco a poco salió de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su dormido compañero.

Marcus apagó el monitor, para que no perturbara a Brian antes de que él se pusiera un par de pantalones para dormir y fue a la habitación de al lado, la de sus chicos. Al entrar, sonrió, cuando ambos chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron en su dirección.

—Pa-pa —, sus gritos felices a coro.

—Buenos días, chicos. Feliz Navidad. —Marcus se dirigió a la cuna que los chicos compartían y los besó en la cabeza, antes de levantar a Sammy. —Tu primero, esta mañana, creo, Sammy —. Sammy gritó de alegría, mientras Marcus lo levantaba y le hacía cosquillas, antes de moverlo a la mesa de cambio. Haciendo un trabajo rápido con el pañal sucio, lo vistió con el pequeño traje de Santa ,que Brian había comprado especialmente, para los chicos para que lo usaran el Día de Navidad.

Una vez que había terminado con Sammy, lo regresó a la cuna, donde Dylan había estado observando todo lo que habían estado haciendo. Cambió a los chicos ,por lo que ahora Sammy estaba en el cuna, y observando mientras Dylan era cambiado, limpiado, y listo para enfrentar la Navidad con el resto de la familia.

Cuando había puesto a Dylan en su trajecito de elfo, Marcus lo puso de nuevo en la cuna, por un momento, mientras limpiaba. Los chicos se veían tan lindos juntos en sus trajes de fiesta. Una vez que todo había sido limpiado y guardado correctamente, Marcus volvió a sus hijos. Los levantó, uno en cada brazo, y los apoyó en sus caderas.

Marcus regresó de nuevo a su habitación y notó que Brian aún dormía. Por mucho que quería que su compañero durmiera todo el día, sabía que no sería posible. Tan pronto como los chicos vieron a su padre, durmiendo en la cama, comenzaron a hacer ruidos y alcanzarlo. Marcus esperó hasta que llegó a la cama, antes de que poner a los chicos abajo.

Felizmente, se arrastraron por toda la longitud de la cama, riendo y golpeando las suaves mantas, a lo largo del camino.

Marcus observó cómo Brian regresó al reino de los vivos y notó a sus hijos en la cama con él. La sonrisa de absoluta delicia, hizo el día de Marcus.

—Bueno, mira a los dos. No hacen una linda imagen —.Brian extendió la mano y tiró de Dylan, soplándole pedorretas contra su cuello. Los chillidos infantiles, tenían a Marcus deseando que aquel momento nunca terminara.

Para no quedarse fuera, Sammy quiso también mimos de papá y lo dio a conocer rápidamente. Brian lo levantó y sostuvo a ambos niños en sus brazos, mientras se apoyaba contra la cabecera, las sábanas agrupándose en su regazo.

Marcus nunca había visto un mejor espectáculo en toda su vida, y si tenía que caer muerto en ese mismo momento, habría muerto como un hombre completamente feliz.

—Te quiero, bebé, Feliz Navidad.

—También te amo, Marcus, Feliz Navidad. —Y Marcus sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía sentir el amor irradiando a través de su vínculo de pareja. —¿Te importaría tomar estos pequeños monstruos, así puedo conseguir algo de ropa? Tenemos que llegar abajo y conseguir un poco de café. Algo me dice que hoy va a ser un largo día.

—Seguro, bebé. —Marcus cogió primero a Dylan y luego a Sammy en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. —Tómate tu tiempo. Conseguiré a estos comelones en sus asientos y tendré su desayuno listo.

—Gracias. Bajaré en breve.

Marcus salió de la habitación y se fue tan silenciosamente como pudo, mientras sostenía a dos bebés de dieciocho meses. Abajo, en la cocina, Marcus consiguió poner a los niños en sus sillas altas y los aseguró.

Rápidamente les preparó a los chicos su cereal de desayuno y acababa de sentarse delante del par, para comenzar a alimentarlos, cuando Brian entró en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay en el menú de hoy, bebé? —Preguntó Marcus, mientras alimentaba a los niños con su cereal.

—Para nosotros, panqueques para el desayuno. Mamá y papá deberían estar aquí alrededor de las diez, para comenzar a ayudar con el almuerzo —, dijo Brian distraídamente, mientras comenzaba a sacar de la nevera y el armario los ingredientes que necesitaría para los panqueques.

Marcus volvió a prestar atención a alimentar a sus hijos, ya que en el mejor de los casos, eran muy desordenados, y más cuando no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ruidos en toda la casa pronto se deslizaron hacia ellos, haciéndoles saber que el resto de la familia estaba despertando. El chillido de alegría de Hayley, seguido de —¡Despierta, papi, es Navidad! —Los alcanzó en la cocina, haciéndoles saber exactamente qué tan ruidosa habría sido de cerca y personalmente.

Los gemidos gemelos de Simon y Zack ,causaron que Marcus riera, lo que inicio que los chicos se rieran, justo cuando los dos tenían la boca llena de cereal.

—Algo tenemos que esperar, Marcus —, mencionó Brian, mientras servía el primer lote de pasta en la zona de cocción.

Marcus nunca lo diría, pero secretamente esperaba cada pequeña cosa que ocurriría durante la vida de los chicos, incluso si eso significaba ser despertado por un par de gritos y chillidos de chicos excitados en la mañana de Navidad, cuando lo único que quería hacer era rodar y volver a dormir. Él realmente no podía esperar.

(...)

El ruido en la casa era casi ensordecedor, pensó Jake. Entre los diez adultos y cuatro niños, media docena de conversaciones pasando hizo un entorno ruidoso. No tenía ni idea de cómo Charlie era capaz de dormir con todo el ruido, pero mirando a su hija en sus brazos, sonrió ante la expresión pacífica en su rostro, mientras dormía.

Jake había estado aterrorizado, cuando Rick había anunciado su embarazo. No había estaba seguro si habría querido niños, no después de haber crecido con el padre que había tenido. Feliz de que no había dejado que su miedo se interpusiera en el camino, Jake ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin su hija en ella y esperaba tener muchos más hijos con su pareja.

Rick y él habían hablado extensamente, después del nacimiento de Charlie y ambos habían acordado que querían al menos cuatro hijos. Pero eso era para el futuro.

Una vez que Maryanne y Joe habían llegado, todos se habían reunido en la sala de estar, alrededor del árbol. Joe, siendo el mayor, consiguió hacer los deberes de Santa y repartió los regalos. Había tardado más de una hora en repartirlos. Los cuatro niños habían anotado en grande, cada uno con un enorme montón de regalos para desenvolver. Rick y Jake se habían sentado en el suelo con Charlie en su regazo mientras abrían los regalos que había recibido y se los mostraron a ella, cuando lo habían abierto. Ella había dicho oohed y aahed en los momentos adecuados, tratando de tocar el material brillante, arrugado de algunos juguetes o del siguiente.

Maryanne había reído, cuando todos le habían contado acerca de la lucha de último minuto, para conseguir su regalo ayer. Afortunadamente ella amó el presente. Jason y Jake se habían quedado, hasta tarde anoche, después de que habían llegado a casa, para trabajar y así tener todo arreglado.

Tan pronto como los regalos se habían terminado, Maryanne, Jason, y Brian habían desaparecido en la cocina y del comedor, para organizar el almuerzo. Todo el mundo había agarrado bolsas de basura y comenzaron a tirar toda la basura que iba con esa cantidad de regalos.

En este momento, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa completamente llena de alimentos. En realidad, Jake pensó que podría haber suficiente comida para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, o diez hombres lobos hambrientos.

Jason realmente se había se superado a sí mismo, en la decoración de este año. Todo tenía un tema azul y plata, entremezclada entre los muchos platos de comida que eran ángeles, velas, bombones, y piñas bañadas en plata.

En la cabecera de la mesa, Joe dio un golpecito a su copa con el tenedor y se levantó.

—No voy a hacer esto tan largo, como siempre, ya que no quiero que todo el trabajo duro de Brian yMaryannese desperdicie, además me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Joe se echó a reír de su propia broma. —Creo que lo que quería decir, era queMaryanne y yo consideramos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, nuestros hijos, y ningún padre podían pedir más de sus hijos de lo que ustedes han sido capaces de lograr. Nos llena de alegría ver a todos tan felices y establecidos. Feliz Navidad, a todos.

Coros de "Feliz Navidad" sonaron alrededor de la mesa, seguido rápidamente por el tintineo de los utensilios de servir platos, cuando todo el mundo empezó a cargar sus platos. Jake se sentó y vio todo, mientras sostenía a Charlie. Rick llenó amablemente su plato, con todos los favoritos de Jake. Cuando los platos de todos estaban llenos, Jake se puso de pie y colocó a Charlie en la pequeña mecedora que habían puesto detrás de sus sillas.

Todo el mundo cruzó las manos y tomó un bon-bon.

Cuando pequeñas explosiones fueron alrededor de la mesa del comedor, Jake miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que el ruido no había perturbado a Charlie y observó con satisfacción que ella dormía.

Los gemelos y Hayley hicieron un gancho agarrando todos los pequeños juguetes de plástico, que venían volando fuera de las galletas. Pronto tuvieron toda una horda de animales de plástico y mini lupas frente a ellos.

Los coloridos sombreros de Navidad siguieron, e incluso Alex, el grande y fuerte Alfa, llevaba el suyo. Los niños se rieron del aspecto de los adultos, en sus mejores galas y terribles bromas pasaron un lado a otro de la mesa, mientras todo el mundo quedó atrapado en la comida.

Tardaron varias horas, pero finalmente fue demolida la mayoría de la comida, seguido de diferentes tipos de postre. Una vez terminada, los niños estaban azules de llorar ,cuando ya era hora de que fueran a dormir por latarde, pero después de ni siquiera cinco minutos, estaban todos dormidos. Los cuatro habían tenido un gran día y estaban agotados.

Entonces le dijeron a Brian, Jason, yMaryanneque se sentaran, mientras todo el mundo se repartió las tareas para conseguir las cosas empaquetadas y limpias. Con tantos ayudando, los trabajos de limpieza se completaron en un plazo bastante corto. Entonces, todo el mundo se retiró con una copa a la terraza trasera, donde se sentaron y hablaron durante un par de horas, hasta que los niños comenzaron a agitarse de nuevo.

Después de eso, todo el mundo se trasladó a la sala, donde The Santa Clause fue puesta para los niños. Nada más tuvo que decirse, los niños se sentaron en silencio, enfocando su atención únicamente en la película, estaban todos juntos y eso era lo que contaba.

Horas más tarde,Maryanney Joe se fueron, besando a cada nieto y concediendo abrazos completos para todos. Las sobras fueron mordisqueadas, para la cena, antes de que los niños estuvieran una vez más en la cama durmiendo.

Jake se quitó su camisa, mientras entraba en el dormitorio que compartía con Patrick. Un silbido sonó detrás de él, y se volvió para ver a Patrick mirando su torso desnudo. —Te ves bien allí, Richmond —. Su compañero lanzó una mirada lasciva hacia él.

—¿Cómo se ve, Holland? —Preguntó.

—¡Oh infierno sí!

—Bueno, entonces, ven y consíguelo —, dijo Jake, mientras torcía su dedo, invitando a su compañero a unirse a él, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Patrick tomó la invitación y se quitó su propia camisa, en el camino.

Jake silbó de vuelta a su compañero. Después de dar a luz a su hija, Patrick había trabajado duro para perder cualquier peso que había ganado, y los resultados se mostraron en el estómago perfectamente plano, que su compañero lucía. Jake no podía esperar para poner sus manos en ese cuerpo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse, de lo mucho que deseaba al hombre delante de él. No tenía idea de cómo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte –y lo suficiente estúpido– para mantenerse alejado de su hombre,e durante más de diez agonizantes años.

Jake se desplomó sobre la cama, Patrick descendió justo encima de él. Podía sentir la dura erección de Patrick, luchando contra la mezclilla que llevaba, desesperada por escapar. Jake envolvió su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Patrick y tiró de él, hacia abajo, en un beso que pronto los tenía ambos sin aire.

Jake se echó hacia atrás y calmó los ánimos. Esta noche, no lo quería rápido y apresurado. Esta noche sería lento y amoroso y le mostraría a su compañero, exactamente, cuánto sentía por el otro hombre –y Patrick amaría cada minuto de ello.

Antes de que Jake y Patrick se hubieran apareado, no tenía idea de lo que era una verdadera Navidad en familia. Ahora, después de haber asistido a la segunda en esta familia, él lo sabía, esta mañana y esto aquí, eran lo que significaba la Navidad y era cómo quería pasar cada una, por el resto de su vida.

(...)

Maryanne miró a su marido, mientras se detenían delante de su casa. —¿Cómo demonios, llegamos a tener tanta suerte? —Ella preguntó.

Joe tomó suavemente su mano y besó la parte posterior de la misma. —He sido bendecido desde el día que entraste en mi vida— .Maryanne todavía se derretía, cada vez que su marido le decía algo así. No parecía importar cuánto tiempo había pasado, Joe lograba quitarle el aliento, incluso después de todos estos años.

—Te amo —, dijo en voz baja, a medida que bajaban del coche.

—Lo sé —, dijo Joe con confianza. Maryannesonrió. Joe nunca había estado inseguro sobre su relación.

Maryanne rió al recordar, que más temprano, esa noche cuando los muchachos habían admitido, cómo se habían olvidado del regalo para Marranear y Joe.

Le encantaba el marco de fotos electrónico que habían conseguido para ella. Maryanneni siquiera podía imaginar lo tarde que habrían tenido los los chicos que quedarse para cargar todas las imágenes en el. Lo habían configurado para mostrarlas después de que ella lo había abierto.

Maryanneamó el regalo, a pesar de que había sido de último minuto, una gran cantidad de pensamientos había entrado en él. No podía esperar para tener el ciclo de fotos completo, una vez que Joe colgó el marco en la pared.

—¿Pensando en el presente que los chicos nos dieron? —Joe le preguntó. El hombre la conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí. No tenían que darme nada. Ya nos han dado tanto, todos ellos, felizmente establecidos con sus compañeros y dándonos cuatro nietos. Sinceramente, sería feliz si no tengo otro regalo en mi vida —, dijo Maryanne.

Joe se echó a reír y le sonrió mientras abría la puerta para ella. —Sin embargo, no creo que tengamos que decirles eso.

Maryannerió junto con él. —No, no creo que tengamos.

Ella se inclinó y colocó un beso en los labios de su compañero, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Otra Navidad más y esperaba muchas más por venir.


	9. Feliz cumpleaños, Alex

Jason bullía alrededor de la cocina tratando de recordar las instrucciones que Brian le había dejado. Cocinar en realidad no era el fuerte de Jason, pero quería hacer un esfuerzo extra para el cumpleaños de Alex.

El cumpleaños real de su compañero era mañana y Joe y Maryanne vendrían para una gran cena familiar como lo hacían para cualquier ocasión especial en estos días. Jason amaba a su nueva familia, hasta el último miembro de la misma, pero de vez en cuando era bueno tener una pequeña cena íntima con sólo el hombre que amaba.

Esta noche era una de esas noches.

Todos los niños habían sido recogidos y todo el mundo se había ido a la casa de Joe y Maryanne hacía media hora. La casa estaba en silencio, tranquila. No era algo que sucedía muy a menudo cuando se vive con otros siete hombres y cuatro niños. Jason miró su vientre plano y lo acarició.

Pronto a ser cinco niños.

Una enorme sonrisa se desató en su rostro mientras pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar Alex a su regalo de cumpleaños.

Desde la pasada Navidad, cuando habían decidido formar una familia, ellos habían tratado. Pero mes tras mes transcurrió sin ningún éxito. Jason admitió que había empezado a pensar que podría haber algo mal.

Entonces hace tres días, él se había despertado sintiéndose un poco mareado. Jason no había pensado en nada de eso y siguió su día y la hora del almuerzo él estaba sintiéndose normal de nuevo. Lo mismo había ocurrido los siguientes dos días.

Había contado mentalmente hacia atrás en su cabeza cuando había sido la luna nueva anterior y comenzó a emocionarse... y aterrorizarse. Había salido durante el día y compró una prueba casera, casi se desmayó cuando dos pequeñas líneas azules aparecieron.

Había estado listo para llamar a Alex en el acto y hacerle saber, cuándo se detuvo con su dedo en el botón. Esta sería una muchísima mejor manera de decírselo a su compañero. Había estado corriendo todo el día, organizando la sorpresa y no podía creer que había logrado llevarla a cabo.

Jason incluso había llamado a Eternal Ink, el salón de tatuajes de Alex, y habló con Suzie, uno de los empleados de Alex, y reclutó su ayuda para mantener a Alex en la tienda hasta las siete. Jason miró su reloj. Alex llegaría a casa en cualquier momento.

La mesa estaba lista, las velas en su lugar, las encendió; cerveza enfriándose en un cubo de hielo junto con un poco de agua para sí mismo. La cena estaba casi lista. La carne sólo necesitaba un minuto antes que pudiera ser retirada del calor y reposar antes de servirla. Las verduras asadas al horno que serviría con los filetes estaban listas y manteniéndose calientes en el horno.

Retiró los filetes y los cubrió con papel de aluminio para que reposaran, según las instrucciones de Brian, cuando escuchó el profundo rugido de la moto de su compañero entrar en el garaje. Las palmas comenzaron a sudar. A pesar de que tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo su compañero iba a reaccionar, él todavía estaba sangrientamente nervioso. No todos los días le informabas al hombre que amabas que sus vidas estaban a punto de ponerse patas arriba.

Apagó la luz en el comedor cuando escuchó la moto apagarse. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por su compañero.

—¿Dónde está todo? —Alex se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras se dirigía a la habitación y observó la zona.

Jason sonrió. Le encantaba ser capaz de dejar, a veces, sin habla a su compañero. Es cierto que muchos de esos momentos se encontraban en el dormitorio, después de una sesión caliente y pesada de follar. Sólo de pensar en eso tenía a la polla de Jason animándose, queriendo algo de acción.

—¿Qué es todo esto, cariño? —Alex preguntó mientras se acercó e inclinó para besar a Jason.

Jason envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alex y se permitió perderse en el beso. Alex se enderezó, pero Jason no rompió el beso o lo dejó ir. Las grandes manos de su compañero se dirigieron al culo de Jason, apretando y lo levantándolo. Jason envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su compañero y gimió cuando sus duras pollas entraron en contacto.

Alex finalmente rompió el beso, para gran disgusto de Jason. —Jason, ¿qué está pasando? —Alex volvió a preguntar.

—Sorpresa. —Él sonrió a su compañero—. Yo quería una noche tranquila para celebrar tu cumpleaños, sólo nosotros dos, así podré darte mi presente en privado.

—Gracias, cariño, pero sabes que no tienes que ir a todo este problema. — dijo Alex mientras ligeramente lo besó de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero te amo y quería que esta noche fuera especial.

Alex lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Jason no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda todavía, a pesar de que estaba muriéndose por sólo soltarlo. En su lugar, golpeó a Alex en el pecho. —Bájame, la cena está lista.

Alex gruñó pero obedeció.

Jason bajó los pies al suelo y se alejó de Alex. —Ve a limpiarte mientras sirvo la cena.

—Sí, jefe, —Alex se rindió.

—Y no lo olvides. —Jason se rio y saltó cuando Alex le dio un manotazo en el trasero—. Hey, —dijo indignado.

—¿Tienes algún problema, cariño? —Alex se cruzó de brazos, su sonrisa positivamente perversa.

—Sí, si me vas a azotar, entonces tengo que estar desnudo, —replicó Jason. El deseo que brilló en los ojos de su pareja era humillante—. Ve a limpiarte, —dijo antes que Alex tuviera la oportunidad de llevar las cosas más allá.

Alex salió de la habitación y Jason se ocupó de servir la cena. Justo cuando colocó los dos platos, una pila de carne y verduras, en la mesa, Alex se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Jase. Todo se ve y huele increíble. Te amo, cariño.

—También te amo, Alex. —sonrió a su compañero. Nunca hubiera imaginado cuando había conoció a su compañero que alguna vez llegarían a este punto en su futuro. Demonios, en su primer encuentro Jason no pensaba que habría un futuro para ellos. Jason no quería ni pensar en cómo sería su vida sin su compañero en el. Alex era su mundo.

Hablaron mientras comían, justo como que lo hacían la mayoría de las noches, discutiendo sus días y cualquier negocio de la manada que pudiera haber surgido. Pronto la cena terminó, ambos platos limpios de todos los alimentos. Jason tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por llevar a cabo la comida.

—Gracias, mi amor, estaba delicioso, —dijo Alex mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y o besó.

—De nada, —respondió Jason—. Fue bastante delicioso, ¿no?

—Ah-huh. ¿Hay algo de postre?

Jason movió las cejas hacia su compañero. —Hay una nueva botella de jarabe de chocolate en el armario. Lo compré especialmente para esta noche.

Su compañero silbó al contemplar lo que podían obtener con el jarabe. Jason se rió mientras que Alex se apartó de la mesa casi inmediatamente y se acercó a los armarios, abriéndolos uno por uno hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Alex tenía una sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso, una botella de jarabe apretada en su mano.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Alex mientras le tendió la mano a Jason.

—Nop, —dijo Jason, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué quiere decir con no? Quiero cubrir a mi compañero en chocolate y luego tomarme mi tiempo lamiéndolo todo, —dijo Alex, su voz baja y ronca.

Jason gimió ante las imágenes mentales que su compañero transmitió. Dios, él quería eso también.

—Tienes que abrir tu presente primero.

—Mi presente puede esperar. En primer lugar quiero agradecerle a mi compañero por una noche maravillosa,—declaró Alex.

Jason negó con la cabeza de nuevo. —Presente primero, agradecer y lamer segundo.

Él debería haber sabido que Alex seria terco, tan pronto como el sexo entrara en escena. Alex podría pasar todo el día todos los días en la cama si fuera por él. No es que Jason se quejara.

Metió la mano bajo la mesa por el presente de Alex que él había puesto en uno de los otros asientos, colocándolo en frente de donde Alex había estado sentado. La pequeña caja rectangular estaba envuelta con papel plateado y una cinta azul.

Jason miró a su compañero. Alex se inclinó y besó sus labios ligeramente antes de colocar el jarabe en la mesa y tomar asiento de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Su pierna empezó a temblar debajo de la mesa. Jason realmente esperaba que esto fuera lo que quería su compañero.

Alex quitó la cinta y rasgó el papel.

Jason pudo ver la curiosidad en el rostro de Alex mientras miraba hacia abajo a la simple caja. Jason se mordió el labio más duro cuando Alex levantó la tapa de la caja. En el interior, descansando sobre una almohada de bolitas de algodón, estaba la prueba de embarazo con sus dos pequeñas líneas azules.

Alex se quedó inmóvil, y Jason contuvo el aliento. Él no dijo nada, sólo esperó. Cuando vio una solitaria lágrimas bajar por el lado de la cara de Alex, su corazón dolió. Alex se giró y lo miró, su expresión difícil de leer.

—¿Yo... yo voy a ser papá? —susurró.

Jason se derritió por dentro. Él asintió, incapaz de decir algo.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Alex lo había sacado de su silla y le estaba dando vueltas en círculos, abrazando la vida fuera de él.

Jason se rió y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Alex mientras se reclinaba para conseguir una mejor visión de la cara de su compañero.

—¿Supongo que eres feliz? —preguntó una vez que habían parado.

—Tan jodidamente feliz. —Alex se inclinó y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus dientes rechinaron, los labios apretados, lenguas enredadas en un beso roba-aliento que curvó los dedos de Jason y puso su polla dura como roca en cuestión de segundos.

Jason envolvió sus piernas una vez más en torno a la cintura de su compañero mientras Alex se dirigió a la entrada de la sala. Jason se apartó, respirando con dificultad, y señaló a la mesa. Alex rió oscuramente mientras se acercó y cogió el jarabe de la mesa de nuevo se giró y comenzó a cruzar la casa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Alex, —Jason susurró al oído de Alex antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo y luego lamiendo su camino hasta el cuello de Alex.

—¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! —Alex jadeó, su voz estrangulada mientras tomaba las escaleras de dos en dos.


	10. Por favor, papá

La casa estaba en silencio. Aunque era el medio día, casi todo el mundo estaba fuera. Marcus, Brian y los gemelos estaban haciendo la compra semanal. Dios sabe cómo se las arreglaban con ambos niños, pero ellos siempre parecían volver nada peor que desgastados. Rick y Jake habían decidido llevar a Charlie en un picnic en el parque infantil, y Alex estaba en el trabajo tratando de limpiar su agenda antes de tomarse algo de tiempo libre, lo que dejó a Jason en casa con Simon, Zack, y Hayley.

Jason y Hayley estaban actualmente en la sala de estar viendo dibujos animados mientras que Hayley coloreaba en uno de sus muchos libros. Mientras Zack y Simon en la cocina organizando el almuerzo para ellos cuatro.

Simon se acercó por detrás de su compañero, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. —Hmm, —Simon murmuró bajo en su garganta cuando el delicioso aroma, seductor de su compañero lo rodeó.

Besó la parte posterior del cuello de Zack antes de raspar suavemente sus dientes sobre la marca de apareamiento que había dejado allí hace dos años. Zack se estremeció en sus brazos y arqueó su cuello, en silencio pidiéndole a Simon por más. Simon sonrió ante la manera que Zack reaccionaba a él. Nunca tendría bastante, sin importar el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

—Simon, —dijo Zack sin aliento y empujó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Simon. Dejó todo lo que había estado haciendo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Simón mientras este sostenía a Zack estrechamente.

—Quieres otra vez, cariño, —dijo Simon a través de su enlace.

Zack gimió y Simon frotó su dura polla contra su culo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan caliente? Me tuviste ya dos veces esta mañana, —dijo Zack con una risita. No le impidió frotar su culo contra la polla dura como roca de Simon, sin embargo.

Los recuerdos de tener a su compañero, primero en su cama, y luego otra vez contra la pared en la ducha tenían a Simon jadeando y casi listo para correrse en sus vaqueros.

Un ruido de la entrada tenía a ambos mirando hacia arriba a tiempo para ver el estómago de Jason emerger a través de la puerta lo que parecían ser minutos antes de que el hombre entrara.

Sintió que Zack se tensaba ligeramente en sus brazos. Simon sabía lo mucho que a su compañero le dolía cada vez que veía a Jason, pero lo escondía bien, sólo Simon conocía su dolor. Simon frotó suavemente sobre el estómago de Zack.

—Va a sucedernos, sólo tenemos que darle más tiempo—, trató de tranquilizar a su compañero. Simon sintió el amor que Zack le enviaba de vuelta y rezó en silencio que él y Zack consiguieran su deseo.

Simon sentía un poco de lástima por su cuñado. El tipo era del tamaño de una casa. Simon no podía recordar a Rick o Brian siendo tan grandes, y Brian había estado embarazado de gemelos. Le habían asegurado que Jason sólo llevaba uno, pero era uno grande.

Todos habían especulado, preguntándose si el hecho de que Alex era un alfa tenía algo que ver con Jason estando tan grande. Alex se estaba volviendo loco esperando a su hijo o hija por nacer. A pesar de que Alex era su hermano y que lo había conocido toda su vida, Simon no podía alguna vez recordar a Alex actuando como lo había estado antes. Viendo al gran, duro, fuerte Alfa derretirse en un charco de baba al ver a su compañero era algo digno de ver.

Jason levantó la vista hacia ellos con un brillo en sus ojos. —Perdón por la interrupción, chicos. Pero creo que te necesitan en la sala de estar.

La sonrisa conocedora que iluminó sus facciones le dijo a Simon que él sabía exactamente lo que había interrumpido y no estaba ni un poco arrepentido.

Zack le sacó la lengua a Jason. El hombre se rió y se frotó la gran barriga antes contonearse a la mesa y tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

—Lo juro por Dios, si ese hermano tuyo piensa que me hará hacer esto otra vez, él puede seguir esperando, —Jason se quejó.

Simon se burló. —Lo amas.

Besó a su compañero por última vez en su marca de apareamiento y dio un paso atrás. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que Jason estaba en su elemento. Él adoraba estar embarazado, y Simon tenía la sensación de que su hermano quería una familia numerosa.

Jason no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó frotando círculos sobre su estómago distendido, una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

—Umm... ¿Nos necesitan en la sala de estar? —preguntó Zack.

Jason levantó la vista hacia ellos. —Sí, Hayley preguntó si podría enviarlos.

Zack se volvió hacia Simon y levantó una ceja. —¿Qué es lo que quiere nuestra hija ahora?

Simon se encogió de hombros. —Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Zack tomó la mano de Simon y salió de la cocina y lentamente se dirigieron a la sala de estar. La erección de Simon por suerte había bajado durante la charla con Jason.

Ellos se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación y Simon se rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión de su hija. Hayley estaba sentada en la mesa de café frente a uno de los sofás. Su vestido rosa se había extendido cuidadosamente a su alrededor, y sus rizos color rojo brillante caían en cascada por su espalda. Simon se preguntó qué estaba haciendo sentada en la mesa. Pero la expresión tensa que podía ver en su lado de la cara y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho le dijo que su hija tenía algo en su mente.

La televisión había sido silenciada y los libros para colorear y lápices abandonados en el suelo no demasiado lejos.

Zack lo miró con curiosidad, y Simon sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando tampoco.

Hayley debió haberlos escuchado cuando se volvió para mirarlos, entonces descruzó los brazos y los agitó al sofá delante de ella. —Siéntense.

Zack se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a su hija.

—Por favor, papá, —agregó Hayley.

Simon y Zack se miraron de nuevo. Simon podía decir a su compañero estaba tratando de contener la risa que podía ver saliendo a la superficie, igual que él.

Se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron frente a su hija. Simon sintió como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar un pelotón de fusilamiento. La expresión de Hayley era ilegible. Miró a su vestido y lo alisó sobre sus piernas por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo hacia ellos.

—¿Querías vernos? —Zack le preguntó a su niña.

—Sí. —Hayley asintió. Tomó aire y luego se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Quiero un hermano o una hermana! — dijo ella rotundamente.

Simon se detuvo y parpadeó por un momento. ¿Realmente escuchó eso correctamente?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó cuando el silencio entre ellos tres pareció crecer.

—¿Cuando papá y tú me va a dar un hermano o una hermana? Si es una niña, puedo jugar a las muñecas con ella, pero un hermano sería genial también, creo.

—Hayley. —Zack parecía haber encontrado su voz.

—Papá, por favor, —gimoteó Hayley, su carita suplicándoles. Simon no pudo evitar reírse. Así no fué como vio ir su día.

—Tu padre y yo no hemos discutido la posibilidad de aumentar nuestra familia, Hayley. —Lo hicieron, pero Simon entiende por qué Zack le había dicho a Hayley eso. No estaban dispuestos a compartir sus intentos con nadie.

Sus hombros se hundieron y se veía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo hasta que Zack levantó la mano y continuó. —Eso no es un no, calabaza, es un 'tenemos que hablar de esto' antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

El rostro de Hayley se iluminó inmediatamente. —Por favor, digan que sí, por favor, por favor, por favor. —Se lanzó desde donde estaba sentada a su regazo y los abrazó a los dos estrechamente—. Sois buenos papás. Me amais mucho. —anunció Hayley antes de que ella se escabullara de sus regazos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Simon se sentó en silencio aturdido por un momento antes de que él se volviera hacia su compañero. —¿Has oído eso? Eres un buen papá.

—Tú también, —Zack se rio entre dientes, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y besó ligeramente a Simon en los labios—. Tengo que decir que estaba completamente fuera de contexto. ¿Tenias alguna idea de que Hayley quería un hermano?

—Ninguna. Pero al menos ahora sabemos que piensa sobre esto. —dijo Simon. Siempre le había gustado la idea de aumentar su familia. Sí, había un montón de niños corriendo por aquí estos días, con los gemelos y Charlie, así como la adición futura del bebé de Jason y Alex, pero él siempre había querido una familia numerosa.

Simon amaba a Hayley. Ella era su hija en lo que a él concernía. Pero desde que se habían enterado de que los weres masculinos podrían quedar embarazados, Simon había querido compartir esa alegría con su compañero. Crear un niño que era una parte de cada uno de ellos. Estas cosas tomaban su tiempo, sin embargo, no todo el mundo se las arreglaba para quedar embarazado en el primer intento. Simon también había querido asegurarse de que Hayley estaba cómoda con todo lo que podría suceder. Ahora que sabía que lo estaba, no había nada que los detuviera.

—Creo que tenemos que volver a practicar. ¡Mucho! — Zack dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y movió las cejas.

Simon echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. Dios, cómo amaba a este hombre.


	11. Un San Valentín muy Holland

Zack suspiró. Amaba a su suegra, realmente lo hacía. Sin embargo, vivir con ella durante los últimos meses estaba empezando a gastarse un poco.

Puesto que su casa se encontraba actualmente en una reconstrucción importante, Zack, junto con su compañero y su hija, y Brian, Marcus y sus niños todos se habían mudado con Maryanne y Joe.

Zack no podía creer lo afortunado que había resultado ser. No había manera de que hubiera podido quedarse en casa y esconderse lejos de todos los trabajadores de la construcción durante el embarazo. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que pasaría si uno de ellos debería verlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacer nada? —Maryanne le preguntó por lo que pareció la enésima vez esa mañana.

Zack alcanzó hacia abajo y puso una mano sobre su vientre hinchado. —Estoy seguro. Nosotros estamos muy bien, —respondió.

Simon y Zack habían estado completamente sorprendidos por este pedacito de dicha. Habían estado intentándolo durante casi seis meses, cuando Hayley los había sentado y pedido un hermano o hermana.

Después del primer par de lunas nuevas con Zack no quedando embarazado, él había comenzado a estar un poco preocupado de que podría haber algo mal. Él y Simon había decidido mantener sus intentos para sí mismos para que pudieran sorprender a la familia cuando y si él quedaba embarazado, y si no sucedía, entonces no tendría que compartir su decepción con todo el mundo.

La constatación de que Zack estaba de hecho esperando llegó como un completo shock. Zack no había sido como Jason, Brian y Rick. Él no había tenido una onza de las náuseas matutinas. Se había despertado una mañana, en la habitación que él y Simon estaban compartiendo en casa de Maryanne y Joe. Era la última semana de clases por el año, a menos de dos semanas hasta la Navidad, y Zack estaba deseando las vacaciones. Había empezado a vestirse, sólo para descubrir que su par favorito de jeans estaban extremadamente apretados. Zack se giró hacia Simón, que también se estaba vistiendo para su día en la oficina.

—¿Me veo gordo para ti? —preguntó.

Simon lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. —¿Se supone que eso es algún tipo de pregunta capciosa? —le preguntó Simon, mirando a Zack cautelosamente.

Zack se rió de lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo su compañero. —No, sabelotodo, mis pantalones no me caben. ¿Me veo como si hubiera ganando algo de peso?

Zack levantó su camisa para que Simon pudiera mirar su cuerpo y se torció un lado a otro. Simon contuvo el aliento, se acercó a él y cayó de rodillas. Agarrando a Zack, Simon se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso contra su vientre. —Sí, amor. Parece que has ganado algo de peso.

Zack miró a su compañero por un segundo antes de que sus acciones hicieran clic. —¿Quieres decir...? —miró hacia abajo, sus manos sosteniendo su camisa arrugada bajo su barbilla, a la pequeña protuberancia que podía ver en su vientre—. Pero... ¿cómo? Yo no tengo...

Simon besó su estómago otra vez y susurró: —Te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra. También te amo, pequeño. No puedo esperar para conocerte.

Zack se secó las lágrimas que se reunieron en sus ojos, luego colocó una mano en la pequeña protuberancia y enroscó la otra a través de las hebras de seda de su compañero.

Eso había sido hace siete semanas, su director, Donald Murphy, no había estado feliz por la notificación tardía del supuesto parto de su sustituta y Zack necesitando tiempo libre. Con suerte él le había dado aviso con tiempo suficiente en diciembre para que su jefe encontrara un sustituto; él no creía que sería un problema con el período de vacaciones escolares de seis semanas. Las clases estarían empezando en la última semana de enero, y Zack extrañaría a sus estudiantes.

Pensar en sus alumnos también lo hizo pensar en otra cosa que extrañaba. Casa. Afortunadamente, el trabajo de construcción debería estar terminado pronto, y todos ellos serían capaces de volver a casa. Amaba a Maryanne y Joe en pedacitos. Pero la mujer se preocupaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Él sabía que ella lo hacía por amor, pero a veces Zack se escondía en su habitación sólo para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Por supuesto él no podía decirle a su compañero que su madre lo estaba asfixiando. Todos los chicos Holland pensaban que el sol brillaba en los traseros de sus padres, y la mayoría de las veces, Zack estaba de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que éste era el cuarto embarazo en la familia, ninguno de los otros tres había tenido que vivir con Maryanne. Sí, ella los había visitado, pero ella siempre tenía que irse también. No había salida para Zack o Maryanne en este momento. Él realmente no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

—¿Tienes hambre, Zack? Puedo hacerte algo para comer si lo deseas, —preguntó Maryanne mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar ni siquiera cinco minutos después de que ella le había preguntado la última vez.

—Estoy bien gracias. —Justo en ese momento, su estómago gruñó. Bueno, tal vez tenía un poco de hambre—. Un sándwich sería bueno si no es mucha molestia, —concedió.

—No hay problema en absoluto. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Habían estado bien al comienzo de las vacaciones escolares, pero tan pronto como empezó a mostrar más de lo que podía cubrir razonablemente, Zack estaba confinado a puerta cerrada.

Hayley también había desaparecido durante el día ahora. Había pasado de medio día en el preescolar el año pasado a una jornada escolar completa en primaria. Zack odiaba que él no estuviera allí para su niña en su primer día completo en la escuela. Simon la dejaba por las mañanas en su camino al trabajo y Maryanne la recogía a principios de la tarde cuando la escuela terminaba y la traía de vuelta. Otra hora más o menos y Zack podría ver a su niña de nuevo. Extrañaba tenerla a su alrededor durante el día. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla allí durante las vacaciones escolares.

Ella estaba creciendo tan condenadamente rápido. Algunos días se sentía como que él parpadeaba y ella había cambiado. Zack sabía que todo era una parte de crecer, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que gustarle.

—Aquí tienes, cariño. Hazme saber si hay algo más que necesites. ¿Estás lo bastante fresco? Se supone que es un día abrasador allí fuera hoy. Puedo conseguirte un ventilador si lo deseas. —Maryanne le entregó a Zack su sándwich y luego inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar alrededor, para el ventilador, asumió Zack.

Suspiró en silencio. —Estoy bien, por el momento. Gracias por la comida. —Él le sonrió antes de tomar un bocado. Maryanne lo estudió por un segundo antes de que ella asintiera a regañadientes.

—¿Quieres encender la televisión? ¿Te sientes cómodo? ¿Cómo están tus pies hoy? ¿Alguna hinchazón?

Zack realmente estaba presionándose duramente para no rodar los ojos. En serio, la mujer necesitaba calmarse como el infierno.

Terminó de masticar y tragó su bocado. —Estoy bien, gracias. Estoy feliz aquí con mi libro. —Zack levantó el iPad en el que estaba leyendo un libro y luego lo colocó de nuevo en el brazo del sofá—. Mis pies se sienten muy bien. Nada que Simon no pueda cuidar esta noche cuando regrese del trabajo.

Zack sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo a Maryanne.

Ella se rió entre dientes, luego agitó un poco su ropa. —Si estás seguro.

—Estoy bien, Maryanne, de verdad. Si necesito algo, serás a la primera persona que llame.

—Bien. —Ella le sonrió, asintió, y luego afortunadamente lo dejó solo.

Zack suspiro de alivio, volvió a encender su iPad y se comió su sándwich. Una patada en el estómago lo hizo frotar el área afectada. —Yo sé, pequeño. En poco tiempo ahora y tú también llegaras a tratar con lo impresionante que es tu abuela.

(...) 

Simon se sentó en su escritorio, mirando por encima de otro informe financiero. Los números estaban nadando en la pantalla, todo borroso en una gran burbuja incomprensible. Él se apartó de su escritorio y se frotó los ojos. Ellos lloraban de tanto mirar su equipo durante tanto tiempo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. La vista no era nada impresionante, pero Simon aún la amaba de todos modos. Él estaba en el primer piso y podía ver el pueblo que amaba desde su ventana.

Su mente no estaba en su trabajo. Rara vez lo había estado desde que se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Sí, él ya era un padre. Amaba a Hayley con todo su corazón y la trataba como si fuera suya. Pero la alegría absoluta que había sentido la mañana que descubrieron que Zack estaba embarazado se había quedado con él todo este tiempo, incluso siete semanas después.

El Dr. Owens había examinado a Zack y les dijo que él debía dar a luz a finales de febrero. Sólo cuatro semanas y Simon no podía esperar. Él se había perdido los primeros años de Hayley, y después de ver a sus hermanos con sus hijos, Simón realmente no podía esperar para sostener a su hijo o hija. Incluso estaba esperando con impaciencia las alimentaciones de media noche y los pañales sucios.

Miró su reloj. Al ver que se acercaban las cuatro de la tarde, Simon decidió terminar día. Él no acostumbraba salir temprano, pero no había nada en su bandeja que no podía esperar hasta mañana, y, francamente, no podía concentrarse.

Simon quería ver a su compañero.

Zack estaba impresionante hinchado con su hijo. Zack no podría pensarlo, pero Simon lo hacía. El conocimiento de que había llenado a su compañero con su descendencia y que ellos habían creado vida juntos golpeó en el corazón de Simon. Quería gruñir con orgullo cada vez ponía sus ojos en el amor de su vida. No creía que el resto de su familia lo agradecería, sin embargo, por lo que mantuvo sus gruñidos triunfales para sí mismo.

Simon guardó el papeleo y cerró su ordenador. Él guardó el teléfono y cogió las llaves del coche. Al salir, se detuvo en el escritorio de su asistente personal.

—Mara, me estoy tomando el resto de la tarde libre.

Mara levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo a través. —¿Todo está bien, jefe? — lo miró con curiosidad.

No podía culparla, él no se iba a menudo temprano. Aunque desde que Hayley y Zack habían entrado en su vida, ya no quedaba hasta tarde bien después de que todo el mundo se había ido como solía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien. Sólo tengo algunos problemas para concentrarme y mis ojos están empezando a doler. —sonrió Simon. No podía decirle exactamente que él quería llegar a casa con su compañero embarazado y ver cómo lo estaba haciendo el hombre—. Pensé en terminar el día y volver mañana descansado y listo para un nuevo día.

—Nos vemos en la mañana, entonces.

—Adiós.

Simon se sintió mejor simplemente caminando fuera del trabajo. El hecho de que pronto conseguiría ver a Zack era un factor importante en su alegría. Decidió parar en la panadería local de camino a casa y recoger una de las tartas de merengue de limón que Zack amaba. Tanto Hayley y Simon disfrutaban mucho de ellas, pero ver a Zack comer un pedazo era nada menos que erótico. Simon tendría que asegurarse de que sobrara un poco y alimentar a su compañero en la cama esta noche una vez que Hayley estuviera dormida.

Podía imaginar la forma en que Zack lanzaba su lengua para lamer el tenedor, asegurándose de que recogía hasta el último bocado de pastel. El gemido silencioso que trabajaría su salida de los labios de Zack mientras saboreaba el pastel dulce y ácido. La visión de su garganta trabajando mientras tragaba. ¡Mierda! Simon se agachó para ajustar discretamente su de repente dura y dolorida polla mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la panadería. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y conseguir a su compañero solo en la cama.

Vivir bajo el techo de su mamá y papá de nuevo después de tantos años había sido un ajuste importante, sobre todo porque ahora tenía a Zack con él. En realidad nunca había pensado en la logística de hacer el amor con su pareja. Las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas durante la noche para que la brisa fresca pasara. Usaban ventiladores también, pero hacían mucho ruido. No había manera en el infierno de que él quería que sus viejos los escucharan tener sexo, así que tuvieron que mantener las cosas muy tranquilas y silenciosas.

Simon extrañaba golpear a su compañero en el colchón. Habían intentado eso la noche después de que se habían mudado y encontraron que la cama chirriaba escandalosamente. Zack se había vuelto de la sombra más adorable de rojo y puso fin a sus acciones casi inmediatamente.

No es que Simon se estuviera quejando. Amaba a su compañero de cualquier manera que pudiera tenerlo. Con la circunferencia de Zack aumentando de forma constante durante el último mes, las cosas habían disminuido aún más. Lo último que Simon quería hacer era lastimar a su compañero o su cachorro de alguna manera. Zack le decía que no iba a hacerles daño, pero Simon prefería pecar por exceso de precaución.

Esta noche sería un ejercicio de moderación para él, pero no le importaba. Su compañero se merecía un premio. Sabía que su madre estaba más que probablemente conduciendo a su pobre compañero sobre las paredes. Simon podía recordar cómo era cuando estaban creciendo y uno de ellos estaba herido de alguna manera. La mujer se convertía en la mayor mamá gallina del mundo. Ahora tenía uno de sus yernos, viviendo bajo su techo y embarazado con otro de sus nietos. Simon se estremeció al pensar cómo era ella.

Zack no había dicho nada acerca de lo mal que su madre se estaba poniendo. Aunque Simon podía ver el ligero endurecimiento alrededor de los ojos de su compañero cuando llegaba a casa, mostraba la necesidad casi desesperada para que hubiera alguien más ahí para distraer a Maryanne de su constante preocupación por él.

No sería por mucho tiempo. Su casa estaba casi terminada. Menos de una semana de acuerdo con la llamada telefónica que había recibido de Alex temprano ese día. Eso significaba que deberían estar en casa para celebrar el Día de San Valentín. Simon no podía esperar. Esperando con interés escuchar los gemidos de placer de su compañero de nuevo.

La campanilla tintineó cuando Simon empujó la puerta y entró en la pequeña panadería. Le encantaba el olor del lugar. El pan recién horneado, las tartas y rollos de salchicha que quedaban del almuerzo en el calentador detrás del mostrador, y las grandes vitrinas que contenían lo que quedaba de los dulces todos contribuían a uno de los aromas más atractivos.

Simon buscó lo que quería y vio la única de merengue de limón en la esquina inferior. El pastel de chocolate tentó a Simon, ya que era su favorito, pero él realmente quería hacer algo por Zack así que se pegó a su plan original. La próxima vez él conseguiría el de chocolate.

Esperó a que las otras dos personas en la tienda fueran servidas y luego sonrió cuando Hilly, la propietaria y panadera, se giró en su dirección.

—Hey, Simon, ¿cómo va todo?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo va el negocio? —preguntó.

—El negocio esta genial. Tengo mis días lentos como todos los demás, pero por suerte son menos y más lejos entre sí en los últimos tiempos. ¿Ahora, que te traigo? —preguntó, y se limpió las manos con una toalla colgada de un lado de su delantal.

—Me encantaría tu tarta de merengue de limón, por favor.

Hilly le sonrió y luego sacó una caja plana de debajo del mostrador. —Por supuesto.

Ella arregló la caja, luego sacó el pastel de la vitrina y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el envase antes de cerrar la tapa.

Simon estaba esperando con impaciencia esta noche.


	12. Capítulo 2

Jason sonrió cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él. William era como una luz. Su niño dormía como un muerto, y con toda la construcción en su casa, Jason nunca había estado más agradecido. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo habría hecho frente si William hubiera despertado en cada pequeño ruido que se hacía durante el día. La noche no era un problema, sólo era ruidoso durante el día, mientras que todo el mundo estaba aquí trabajando.

Afortunadamente la mayoría de la gran construcción ya se había hecho. Ahora estaban tan cerca de terminar que Jason casi podía saborearlo. Otra semana, Alex le había dicho. Una semana más y él sería capaz de recuperar a su familia y su casa. Jason extrañaba a su mejor amigo, Brian.

Jason odiaba tener a tantos desconocidos yendo y viniendo dentro de su casa, especialmente con su hijo aquí. Jason no tenía ni idea lo que se sentía tener tales sentimientos abrumadores de protección por otro ser, hasta que se convirtió en padre.

Sí, tenía a Alex, pero su compañero era un Alfa y bien capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Jason dudaba de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para proteger al hombre que no podía hacer más rápido o mejor. No le importaba; era parte integral de estar acoplado al alfa. Por otro lado, mientras que William podría llegar a ser el próximo Alfa de la manada, ahora él era un cachorrito indefenso.

Jason conocía algunos de los trabajadores ya que eran de la manada, pero, por desgracia, no todo el mundo lo era. Y a pesar de que esas personas habían estado viniendo constantemente dentro y fuera de su casa durante los últimos meses, no quería decir que había llegado a conocerlos.

Algunos de los hombres parecían bastante agradables, pero otros francamente le dieron escalofríos.

Si Brian estaba alrededor, sabía que su amigo lo haría sentir mejor. Extrañaba a los otros también, pero Brian había sido su amigo desde la secundaria y lo extrañaba más. Incluso extrañaba a los terrores de dos años Samuel y Dylan. Brian le había dicho por teléfono poco después de que se habían mudado a casa de Maryanne y Joe que los chicos le estaban dando su abuela una carrera por su dinero.

Jason no podía esperar para ver como seria William a esa edad. Esperaba que no fuera tan malo como los gemelos. El problema con los chicos era que cada uno tenía al otro incitándolo. Èl no sabía cómo Brian lo hacía la mayoría de los días. Estaría completamente agotado después de correr alrededor de ellos dos. Por lo general lo estaba el final del día de todos modos y William todo lo que tenía era de cinco meses.

Alex era increíble, con su hijo. Nunca había visto una vez, a un hombre tan grande e imponente volverse completa y absolutamente baboso antes. Sí, Alex había frenado una gran cantidad de sus instintos Alfa alrededor de Jason, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias bajo las que se encontraron, pero cuando Alex sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos, todo en él se suavizaba.

Todos los problemas y exigencias al día parecían drenarse fuera del gran hombre. Su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y esa expresión serena aparecía en su rostro. Jason la amaba.

En el segundo que Alex entraba por la puerta cada noche, dejaba todo lo que no era necesario y buscaba a Jason y William. Jason le entregaba a su hijo y Alex lo tomaba con gran placer.

Habían decidido cuando la construcción comenzó que, debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, tanto Alex como Jake no podían ausentase cualquier cantidad de tiempo prolongado. Jason estaba bien con eso. Él ya trabajaba desde casa y no tenía problemas teniendo a William con él durante el día. Ese había sido su plan de todos modos cuando había quedado embarazado.

Cuando William se iba a dormir la siesta, él trabajaba. Cuando se despertaba, jugaba con su hijo por un tiempo. Cualquier cosa que no podía conseguir terminar, pasaba a un par de su personal que había contratado cuando había empezado a conseguir más trabajo de lo que podría completar en un tiempo razonable. Tanto Jerry como Cecilia trabajaban desde sus hogares también y eran miembros de la manada Leyburn.

A Alex no le gustaba la idea de su compañero quedándose en casa solo con su hijo con tantos desconocidos deambulando dentro y fuera, así que Rick se había ofrecido para prolongar su permiso de trabajo durante unos meses adicionales para que siempre hubiera dos de ellos en casa con los niños. Jason disfrutaba de tener la compañía extra en la casa, y Rick estando allí lo ayudó a sentirse un poco más seguro.

—¿Cómo para qué te sientes para el almuerzo? —preguntó Jason mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Rick estaba alimentando a Charlie con un gran tazón de puré de verduras. Este parecía amarlo si la dentuda enorme sonrisa en su rostro y las bofetadas felices de sus manos en la mesa de la trona eran cualquier indicación.

Rick pensó por un minuto y luego alimentó a Charlie con otra cucharada. —Yo podría realmente ir a por un par de esos pasteles de carne y queso.

Jason gimió. Eso sonaba increíble para él. —Creo que todavía podría tener algunas en el congelador, déjame ver.

Jason se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el enorme congelador de doble puerta. Con ocho hombres shifter todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, tendían a ir a través de una gran cantidad de alimentos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Jason no podía esperar para que la construcción se completara. Quería a Brian de vuelta en casa y cocinando. Apestaba que tanto Maryanne como Brian estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo, es decir, ellos cuatro fueron abandonados a su suerte.

La calidad de las comidas sin duda había bajado desde que Brian se había mudado temporalmente.

Jason movió un par de cosas, entonces gritó de alegría cuando encontró el paquete de pasteles congelados. Se rió cuando Charlie copió su entusiasmo y terminó pulverizando puré de verduras en todas partes, entonces rompió en una risa histérica.

—Lo siento. —se rió Jason.

—Sin problemas, —respondió Rick—. Estoy acostumbrado a ello ahora. Tú también lo estarás pronto.

Jason asintió. En secreto, no podía esperar. William era un muchacho grande y la leche sola no lo había sostenido durante mucho tiempo; él ya estaba comiendo algunos alimentos suaves para el desayuno y verduras en puré.

—Después del primer par de veces de ser cubierto, tiendes a olvidar lo que siente al tener ropa limpia.

Jason se rió de nuevo. Él ya sabía cómo era eso. Su hijo había tenido una maldita costumbre de rociarlo casi cada vez que Jason trató de cambiarle el pañal al principio. Jason y Alex habían aprendido bastante rápidamente cómo ajustarse a eso.

Tomó los pasteles y cerró el congelador. Jason encendió el horno, colocó los pasteles congelados en una bandeja y esperó a que el horno se precalentara.

Él conversó con Rick y vio como Charlie ávidamente engulló su almuerzo, parloteándole a su papá todo el tiempo. Ella estaba tan grande, casi diecisiete meses ahora. Tan pronto como el horno estaba caliente, colocó la bandeja interior y ajustó el temporizador.

Él ya tenía hambre, pero él esperaría los requeridos cuarenta y cinco minutos para poner sus manos en el pastel. En lo que a él respecta, no había nada mejor que un buen pastel con salsa, sin importar qué tan caluroso fuera el día, y hoy era otro día abrasador.

Ellos no tenían aire acondicionado en la casa. No era frecuente que lo necesitaran. En cambio, en días como hoy ellos tenían todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas con la esperanza de que cualquier brisa pudiera fluir hacia adentro y refrescar el sitio. Los ventiladores también estaban en alto tratando desesperadamente de hacer circular el aire.

Jason decidió dirigirse a su oficina para hacer un poco de trabajo, mientras que el almuerzo se cocinaba. Se despidió de Rick y besó a Charlie en la cabeza en su salida. Charlie le chilló, y gritó —Io.

Jason le sonrió ampliamente a Charlie y le dio una palmadita cuando salía de la cocina. Hizo su camino a través de la casa, agradecido de que el polvo y los escombros que había estado destacados en las primeras etapas de las adiciones habían desaparecido casi todos. Podía oír a los hombres trabajando arriba. Se oía el ruido de los martillos golpeando, sierras cortando, y los hombres jurando hasta por los codos.

Justo cuando Jason dobló la esquina, saltó, teniendo que tragarse un grito cuando se encontró cara a cara con uno de los trabajadores.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. No esperaba encontrar a nadie por este pasillo. Miró al chico y estrechó sus cejas. ¿Por qué estaba este hombre aquí? Allí no había ninguna construcción.

El hombre lanzó una mirada lasciva hacia él, mirando por encima a Jason de pies a cabeza, flotando en la región de la entrepierna de Jason. Jason se sacudió interiormente.

El tipo era de mediana edad y lucía una gran barriga cervecera. Tenía una descuidada barba irregular, que había atrapado algún tipo de comida en sus garras. El sudor manchando camiseta del chico, que se tensaba para cubrir la gruesa tripa, y pantalones cortos. Pelo sobresalía de cada apertura de la ropa de su pecho a los brazos y las piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Jason, con molestia entrelazada en su tono.

—No hay necesidad de conseguir tus bragas torcidas, princesa, solo estaba echando un vistazo alrededor en mí descanso.

—Yo no soy una princesa, —dijo Jason, enojado con el descaro de este hombre—. Y usted haría bien en mantenerse a la parte de la casa en la que se le pagan para trabajar.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando las cosas bonitas están todos aquí abajo? —El hombre avanzó un paso, acorralando a Jason.

Retrocedió en la medida que pudo, pero el hombre seguía llegando y acorralándolo contra la pared. Jason se estremeció con repugnancia cuando el hombre extendió la mano y corrió una de sus sucias manos, callosas por la mejilla de Jason. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Hank Bishop, no había manera de que Jason iba a ser una víctima de otro imbécil.

Jason le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas y lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo. El chico era mucho más grande que Jason por lo que no fue muy lejos, pero él no se movió. Él gruñó y se dobló, jadeo al respirar a través del dolor de tener un golpe de rodilla en sus joyas de la familia.

—Tócame otra vez, cabrón, y mi pareja estará encantado de castrarte, —Jason gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —La voz preocupada de Alex llegó a través de su enlace.

—Bien. Solo un imbécil trabajador pensando que puede tocarme.

El gruñido profundo de Alex hizo que Jason sonriera. Sabía que su compañero no toleraría a nadie tratando a Jason como menos de lo que él era.

—Yo me encargo de él tan pronto como llegue a casa.

—Te amo, tipo grande.

—También te amo, cariño. Besa a William por mí.

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre estaba tan enamorado de su hijo.

—Vas a pagar por eso, pequeña mierda, —el chico se burló entre dientes mientras miraba a Jason desde su posición agachada.

—Por qué no vas a encontrar a alguien que quiera chupar tu polla, porque te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no seré yo. —Jason se giró para alejarse, luego miró por encima del hombro. El tipo estaba lentamente empezando a ponerse de pie. —Ah, y yo no contaría con regresar a trabajar mañana si yo fuera tú.

—¿Qué? Yo no soy un puto hada! —La expresión del trabajador se oscureció. Él dio un paso hacia Jason.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues mirando mi polla? Ven un paso más cerca y puedo garantizar que te arrepentirás.

—Sí, y simplemente, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, princesa? ¿Conseguiste un golpe de suerte última vez, voy a estarlo esperando ahora, —el hombre lo miró de reojo mientras le lamía el labio superior cubierta de vellos. Jason odiaba ese tipo de chicos. Quienes actuaban todo grandes y rudos eran el peor tipo de intolerantes, pero en secreto ellos ansiaban y disfrutaban el sexo gay.

—Él no tendrá que hacer nada al respecto, —dijo Rick mientras caminaba alrededor de la esquina—. Yo, por el contrario, con mucho gusto voy a sacar la basura por mi hermano. —Rick no era ni de lejos tan imponente como Alex, pero el hombre todavía se situaba en seis pies y dos y tenía músculos, que destacó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

El obrero era varias pulgadas más bajo que Rick, y aunque el chico podría superar a Rick por unos buenos treinta a cuarenta kilos, todo era gordo y barriga cervecera, mientras que Rick era masa sólida, ni un gramo de grasa en él. El hombre detuvo su avance y sopesó sus opciones. El obrero miró a Rick de arriba y hacia abajo.

—En serio, amigo, elegiste a la persona equivocada para joder. —Rick señaló a Jason—. Mi hermano –su compañero– asciende a seis pies cinco y puede simplemente levantar un maldito auto. Limpiaría el suelo contigo. Te sugiero que huyas rápido de aquí con tu polla todavía unida, porque si sigues aquí cuando llegue a casa, yo no contaría con que eso permanezca así. Y como dijo Jason, no te molestes en regresar mañana.

El tipo parecía magníficamente cabreado.

—Me has costado mi maldito trabajo. —Se burló de Jason—. Ustedes culos maricones son todos iguales, un minuto están todo calientes y pesados, prácticamente rogando por ello, pero cuando los pillan, se vuelven fríos como un puto pescado y culpan al otro hombre. Bueno, no voy a dejar que me arruines dejándome sin trabajo.

Jason se quedó atónito por un momento, luego él y Rick se echaron a reír. Joder, sus costados dolían; Jason no podía respirar él se reía tan fuerte. Rick reunió su ingenio primero.

—Debes estar jodidamente bromeando, ¿verdad? Has oído la descripción de su compañero. ¿Por qué demonios él iba a ir rogarle a alguien más, especialmente a un hombre con sobrepeso, de mediana edad que huele como si no se ha duchado en varios días?

El rostro del obrero había ido a niveles de rojo remolacha y las manos apretadas a los costados. Rick se puso delante de Jason y suavemente lo empujó fuera del camino.

—Ahora te sugiero que te vayas o llamaré a mi otro hermano, el detective de la policía, y te haré arrestar por acoso sexual y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra en el momento en que llegue.

El obrero resopló, dio media vuelta y salió furioso, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él momentos después. Jason dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, luego extendió la mano hacia delante y apretó la mano de Rick.

—Gracias, —dijo en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, hombre, nadie debería tener que lidiar con tipos como él. Y menos después de todo lo que has pasado.

Jason le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora vamos, el almuerzo debe estar casi listo, y dejé a Charlie jugando en su silla alta con su comida. Apuesto a todo el comedor está cubierto de verduras por ahora.

Jason se rió. —No lo limpiaré. —Él sabía que Rick estaba hablando sobre sentarse en su culo hasta el almuerzo, pero honestamente no le importaba. Jason quería la compañía. Podían esperar su comida juntos.

—Hey, —dijo Rick, sonando mortalmente ofendido, lo que causó que Jason riera aún más.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre y William debería levantarse pronto.

—Me dirigiré a los trabajadores y les notificaré que quien diablos era no va a volver en el futuro cercano, tan pronto como he comprobado a Charlie, —dijo Rick.

—Oh, ya veo cómo es. Me vas a dejar con el desorden.

—Sí, ese es el plan. —Rick le sonrió.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda.

Rick echó el brazo alrededor el hombro de Jason mientras abrían camino a través de la casa. —En cualquier momento, hermano.

(...) 

Alex irrumpió en la casa. Había estado en el medio de un tatuaje cuando él había sentido la angustia de su compañero. Odiaba no estar allí cuando su amor más lo necesitaba, pero sabiendo que Jason no estaba solo en la casa y que Rick estaba allí ayudó a aliviar un poco su preocupación. Ahora, sin embargo, él quería ver a su compañero, asegurarse con sus propios ojos que el hombre estaba bien. Alex estaba absolutamente furioso que alguien se había atrevido a abordar a su compañero en su propia casa.

Rick dio la vuelta a la esquina, cuando Alex caminó a través del pasillo, en busca de su otra mitad. Él no iba a gritar. Él había aprendido esa lección después del nacimiento de Samuel y Dylan. Él había caminado a dentro un día, llamó a su compañero como solía hacer, y logró despertar a los dos bebés. Marcus y Brian se habían cabreado soberanamente con él. Después de eso Alex había aprendido a bajar la voz.

—Está bien, —le aseguró Rick tan pronto como vio la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Alex.

—No debería haber ocurrido en primer lugar, —dijo Alex con los dientes apretados.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedes saber las intenciones de cada persona viva.

—Puedo malditamente intentarlo, —dijo Alex, luego suavizó su expresión—. ¿Resultó herido?

—No, se manejó bien. Yo casi no fui necesario. El hombre ha recorrido un largo camino.

Alex asintió, muy orgulloso de cómo su compañero se había manejado. Él sabía cuán lejos Jason había viajado después de los acontecimientos de Hank Bishop.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó Alex.

—Creo que está en tus habitaciones con William, —contestó Rick.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Ni lo menciones.

Alex subió por las escaleras a sus habitaciones. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a William si su hijo estaba dormido, y entró en la habitación oscura. Jason yacía en la cama en su costado, mirando fijamente a su niño dormido en su cuna junto a la cama.

Los ojos de Jason se posaron en Alex. La sonrisa que curvó los labios de su compañero lo hizo sentir como un millón de dólares. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, Jason todavía lo miraba como si él colgara la luna. Realmente esperaba que él nunca decepcionara al hombre.

—Hola, —susurró mientras atravesaba la habitación en silencio. Alex se detuvo al lado de la cama y se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos. Cuando terminó, se arrastró sobre la cama a su pareja. Jason rodó sobre su espalda, permitiendo que Alex a subiera encima de él.

—Hola de nuevo, —susurró Jason.

Alex sonrió, acarició el costado de la cara de su compañero, y luego bajó su cuerpo hasta que él estaba presionando a Jason en el colchón. Jason soltó un gemido bajo. Llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Alex, enhebrando sus dedos en el cabello de Alex y tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo.

Él no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra su compañero. Él quería el beso tanto como lo hacía Jason. Sus labios se encontraron y Alex todavía sentía la oleada de disparos de electricidad a través de su cuerpo, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Esperaba que él siempre lo hiciera. Jason y William significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Alex se perdió en los brazos de su compañero. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera predecible a tener a Jason debajo de él. Su polla se endureció y Alex se molió contra el cuerpo flexible debajo de él. Tragó gemido de Jason y sintió el cuerpo de su compañero reaccionar. Alex se elevó ligeramente, alcanzado entre ellos, y palmeó la polla endurecida de Jason. Este corcoveó hacia arriba dentro del toque, su lengua sumergiéndose en la boca de Alex mientras sus dedos se apretaron en el pelo.

Los dientes rechinaron, lenguas enredadas, cuerpos corcovearon y Alex no había sentido nada más dulce. Su compañero jadeando por debajo de él. Alex besó y mordió su camino en la garganta de Jason, su aliento acariciando la mejilla de Alex. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar en la unión de cuello y el hombro de Jason, este gimió.

Estiró el cuello hacia un lado, dándole a Alex toda la invitación que necesitaba. Alex se inclinó y lamió la marca que había dejado la primera vez que se habían apareado.

Jason se estremeció bajo él, sus caderas corcovearon otra vez en la firme mano de Alex y las súplicas suaves de —por favor— llegaron a oídos de Alex. Alex siempre le entregó a su compañero todo lo que quería, y hoy no fue la excepción. Sus colmillos se alargaron y lo mordió, la necesidad de marcar a su compañero y una vez más reclamarlo estaba golpeando a Alex duro.

Jason aspiró una profunda respiración por debajo de él, todo su cuerpo poniéndose rígido, su polla, aún confinada detrás de la tela de mezclilla de los pantalones cortos del hombre, pulsando y tirando en la palma de Alex. El material de los pantalones cortos de Jason pronto se humedeció con su corrida. Alex, por otro lado, se mantuvo duro como roca. Observar y experimentar a Jason en la agonía del orgasmo era uno de los principales placeres en su vida.

Alex no quería nada más que rodar su compañero, despojarlo de sus pantalones cortos y enterrar de golpe su polla dura como una roca en lo profundo de Jason. Cómo le encantaría tener al hombre duro y rápido. Alex se apartó suavemente, lamiendo la herida que había hecho sobre el cuello de Jason. Jason se relajó debajo de él mientras se dejó caer en el colchón, completamente saciado. Alex se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para besar a su compañero de nuevo.

Un ruido de la cuna junto a la cama los tenía a ambos deteniéndose. Esperaron un momento, ambos girando la cabeza para mirar en la dirección de su hijo. William hizo otro ruido antes de que él dejara escapar un grito todopoderoso. Alex se rió entre dientes y Jason le sonrió.

—Me comprometo a cuidar de esto más tarde esta noche, —dijo Jason en voz baja mientras palmeó la todavía dura la polla de Alex.

—Te voy a tener cumpliendo eso, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a conseguir limpiarte y yo veré a nuestro pequeño hombre. —Alex besó su compañero una última vez antes de empujarse hacia arriba y se dio la vuelta hacia el lado de la cama.

Miró dentro del moisés que pronto será demasiado pequeño para William y agradeció a Cristo, que las reformas estaban casi listas. Necesitaba su habitación. Una cosa era intimar con Jason con la ropa puesta. Otra cosa completamente diferente era a follar su compañero con su hijo durmiendo allí. Había habido un montón de sexo en la ducha en los últimos meses.

Alex retiró rápidamente su camisa, luego metió la mano y cogió el pequeño hombre con la cara roja. —¿Qué te pasa, hombrecito? —le preguntó a su hijo con una voz suave.

Alex colocó a William contra su pecho para que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en la unión del cuello de Alex. Le encantaba el tacto de la piel de su hijo en contra de la suya, y con el calor que hacía ahora, todo lo que William llevaba era un pañal.

El sudor humedeció los bordes de pelo castaño claro de William. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y manchadas de lágrimas. Sus ojos color chocolate rebosaban de lágrimas. Unos momentos después de ser colocado sobre el pecho de Alex, su hijo empezó a calmarse. Alex lo meció y le acarició la espalda mientras caminaba por la habitación, al mismo tiempo que arrullaba a William.

—Tienes hambre o necesitas un cambio de pañal, ¿eh?

Alex bajó la mirada la espalda de su hijo mientras tiraba de la parte posterior del pañal. —Cambio de pañal, entonces.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la mesa de cambio que habían conseguido encajar al lado de su mesa de noche. Alex encendió la luz e hizo un trabajo rápido de cambio. William se había calmado completamente en el momento en que había terminado.

Una vez que William estaba todo limpio y listo para ir otra vez, Alex sopló una pedorreta en su panza, para el deleite de su hijo. La risa de su hijo era la cosa más increíble que había oído nunca, y Alex esperaba con interés escucharla todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Sopló otra pedorreta mientras oía la ducha apagarse. Los brazos y las piernas de William estaban agitándose donde estaba. Una vez que William se calmó de nuevo, Alex lo recogió y lo acunó contra su pecho. La piel del bebe era tan suave como la seda. Alex amaba pasar sus manos sobre él. William felizmente se arrulló en él.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Jason salió con nada más que una toalla. Gotas de agua todavía se aferraban al cuerpo del hombre en algunos lugares, sus anillos de los pezones brillando a la luz de la habitación. Alex quería caminar hasta él y lamer el agua, pero se contuvo. Jason sonrió con malicia y le guiñó un ojo.

—Más tarde, amor.

Su compañero lo conocía demasiado bien. Jason se acercó a ellos y depositó un beso ligero en la mejilla de William, antes de que él se inclinara y besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Alex también. William se retorció e hizo los ruidos más felices, y la expresión de amor de Jason no disminuyó mientras los observaba.

—Vístete, cariño, creo que este pequeñín quiere algo de comida.


	13. Capítulo 3

La mesa estaba llena. Alimentos cubrían casi cada pulgada disponible. Marcus entró en la cocina y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, tirando del hombre contra su pecho. —Huele delicioso, bebé.

—Hmm Gracias. Es tan bueno estar en casa.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Besó a un lado del cuello de Brian.

—Amo a tu mamá y papá, pero no puedo esperar para dormir en nuestra cama esta noche o tener a los chicos de vuelta en una habitación para ellos solos. —Brian se retorció hasta que su mirada caliente se reunió con la de Marcus.

Marcus recorrió las manos por delante de Brian, ahuecando el paquete lentamente endureciéndose de su compañero. Él apretó suavemente.

—No puedo esperar.

—Hmm. Yo tampoco, pero primero, la cena. —Brian se apartó y Marcus regañadientes lo dejó ir—. ¿Quieres a ir reunir a las tropas para mí?

—Todo lo que quieras. —Marcus por miró un segundo como Brian volvió a revolotear alrededor de la cocina, y luego se dirigió al resto de la casa para encontrar a los otros.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para reunir todos. —La cena está lista, —, dijo mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Se rió mientras Alex, Jason, Rick y Jake todo se movía como si sus culos estuvieran en llamas.

—Dios, cómo he extrañado la cena. ¿Cómo fue que Brian y mamá fueron a parar juntos a una casa? —Alex se quejaba.

Marcus se echó a reír. —Sobreviviste. Creo que hubo varias entregas de comida hecha aquí.

—No es lo mismo que tener que servirse directamente del horno, —Alex se quejó.

—Lo que sea, amigo. —Marcus negó con la cabeza.

Simon ayudó a un Zack muy embarazado a levantarse de donde estaba sentado en el sofá y lentamente hacer su camino fuera de la habitación. El rostro de Zack parecía un poco apretado, y Marcus esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Podía recordar cuando Brian estaba tan avanzado en su embarazo. Su compañero había parecido absolutamente deslumbrante hinchado con su hijo, y Marcus se había asegurado de Brian era consciente de ese hecho, una y otra vez.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un par de terrores con los que tenía que forcejear en la cocina. Charlie y William habían sido alimentados antes, ya que eran los más jóvenes. Tenían balancines establecidos para ellos al lado con juguetes para mantenerlos ocupados. Samuel y Dylan todavía estaban en sillas altas, pero Marcus no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar. Los chicos se estaban poniendo demasiado grandes para ellos, pero Marcus aún no confiaban en que se sentaran en la mesa en sillas acolchadas. Así las cosas, tenían que ser separados en los lados opuestos de Marcus y Brian. De lo contrario, ensuciarían alrededor y entre sí demasiado. Además, más comida terminaba en el suelo que en sus bocas cuando se encontraban alrededor del otro.

Si alguien alguna vez dijo tener gemelos era fácil, estaban mintiendo a sus culos y necesitaban sus cabezas verificadas en la medida que a Marcus le concernía.

Sillas rasparon el suelo mientras todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Alex sonó su botella de cerveza mientras se levantaba.

—No suelo hacer esto, pero yo sólo quería decir, es bueno contar con ustedes de nuevo en casa. El lugar no ha sido lo mismo sin ustedes. —Alex se sentó de nuevo y un coro de —escucha, escucha— fue alrededor de la mesa.

Utensilios chocaban contra los platos mientras los alimentos fueron cortados.

—Mamá y papá probablemente no saben qué hacer con ellos, finalmente recuperando su casa, —dijo Simon, riendo. Marcus rió junto con los otros alrededor de la mesa. Todos ellos sabían que su madre había amado tenerlos quedándose, pero Marcus era muy feliz de estar en casa de nuevo.

Un pequeño grito ahogado desde el otro lado de la mesa tenía a Marcus mirando a su alrededor. Su mirada se posó en Zack, que se había calmado. Marcus no creía que se hubiese movido desde que se sentó en un principio. Su rostro estaba apretado fuertemente y sus manos estaban en su estómago.

—¿Zack, cariño, todo está bien? —preguntó Simon desde su lado.

Zack no respondió, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que él dejara escapar un grito lleno de dolor.

—¡Papá! —Hayley saltó de su asiento. Marcus ya podía ver la preocupación en su carita.

—Está bien, calabaza. Papá va a estar bien, —dijo Zack fuertemente. Marcus podía decir lo duro que el hombre se esforzaba por no asustar a su hija—. Brian, ¿podrías coger a Hayley por mí?

—Claro. —Brian se levantó de su asiento y recogió a Hayley—. Vamos, princesa.

—No, — gimió Hayley—. ¡Papá! Quiero quedarme con papá. —Hayley comenzó a sollozar cuando Brian corrió con ella hacia fuera de la habitación.

Zack se volvió hacia Simon. —Algo está mal. —gritó de nuevo y se dejó caer en su silla. Simon lo atrapó antes de que pudiera caerse.

—¡Que alguien llame al médico! —gritó Simon mientras recogía a Zack en sus brazos.

—Ya estoy en ello. —dijo Alex mientras que él también se levantó de la mesa, la cena casi olvidada en ante la emergencia actual.

Simón corrió con Zack fuera del comedor, y Alex se paseaba mientras apresuradamente le explicó al doc lo que había sucedido.

Marcus sacó su teléfono y marcó. Después de varios repiques, la línea finalmente se conectó. —¿No pueden permanecer lejos de nosotros, ahora verdad, hijo? —su padre se rió en la línea.

—Tú y mamá puede ser que quieran venir aquí tan rápido como sea posible—, dijo Marcus, sin rodeos.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a su padre, todo serio ahora. Con voz ahogada, dijo— Maryanne, coge las llaves del auto, tenemos que irnos.

—Algo está mal con Zack. Él simplemente se derrumbó en la mesa de la cena. Alex ha llamado el doc.

—Estaremos allí en breve.

Marcus había oído a su madre preguntando cuál era el problema cuando cortó la llamada y se alegró de que no fuera él que le tenía que explicárselo a ella.

Todavía podía oír a Hayley llorando en la habitación contigua y deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Samuel y Dylan todavía estaban sentados tranquilamente en sus sillas altas. Debieron de haber sido capaces de sentir que algo no estaba bien, ya que se estaban comportando bien. Marcus miró alrededor de la habitación, sólo Jake y Rick estaban allí, Rick sosteniendo a Charlie en sus brazos.

Jake miró de él a los chicos. —¿Quieres una mano para conseguir la cena organizada? —Marcus miró a todas los platos medio llenos.

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

—No te preocupes, Zack es un tipo duro. Él y el cachorro estarán bien, ya lo verás.

Marcus asintió. Eso esperaba. Él sabía que no todos los embarazos iban viento en popa, pero Marcus odiaba el hecho de que algo podría estar mal con Zack o su cachorro. Él quería asegurarle a Simon que todo iba a salir bien, pero tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Cuanto más rápido él consiguiera a sus hijos limpios, más rápido ellos podían unirse al resto de la familia.

Horas más tarde todos los pequeños habían sido puestos en la cama. Hayley había necesitado que Maryanne la calmara lo suficiente para que se fuera a dormir. La cena que nadie había comido estaba empacada y los platos limpios.

Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor en silencio en la sala, a la espera de escuchar noticias de Simon o el doc. Brian estaba sentado acurrucado en el regazo de Marcus, Rick estaba apoyado contra Jake, y Jason estaba acurrucado en Alex. Incluso su padre tenía sus brazos alrededor de su mamá.

Finalmente oyeron una puerta cerrarse por el pasillo, y momentos después Stephanie Owens, el médico de la manada, entró en la habitación.

—¿Cómo están, doc? —preguntó Alex cuando se enderezó en la silla. El hombre se las arregló para parecer un maldito Alfa incluso con su pareja acurrucada en él.

—Fue un escape por los pelos, pero me las arreglé para detener el trabajo de parto. Es demasiado pronto para que el cachorro nazca. Zack todavía tiene tres semanas antes de su fecha debida. Él tiene que aguantarlo por lo menos una semana más. Estaría más feliz con dos, pero no siempre obtienes lo que quieres. —Stephanie suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Las líneas de tensión en su frente, las bolsas ligeras bajo sus ojos, y su tez pálida le dijeron a Marcus lo agotada que estaba la doc.

—La presión arterial de Zack es demasiado alta, y hay presiones que los bebés ponen en el cuerpo de una persona que ni siquiera nosotros, como cambiaformas no podemos sanar. Todo debería volver a la normalidad tan pronto como nazca el cachorro, pero voy a ser mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Zack hasta entonces. He colocado a Zack en reposo absoluto en cama. El hombre no moverá el culo de ese colchón. Por el momento, yo le he dado algo para hacerlo dormir. Eso debe desaparecer pronto, pero espero que vaya a permanecer dormido. Simón está con él.

Jason se movió a un lado y le permitió a Alex levantarse.

—Gracias, Doc. —Alex se acercó y estrechó la mano del doc. Stephanie sonrió con cansancio en su Alfa.

—No hay de qué, verás mucho más de mí en los próximos días. Vuelvo a comprobar a Zack por la mañana.

—Gracias, Stephanie, —Maryanne dijo mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la doc y le dio un abrazo suave antes de salir por el pasillo.

—Déjame acompañarte fuera, —dijo Joe mientras que él también se levantó de donde había estado sentado.

—Gracias, Joe, apreciaría eso.

Marcus dejó escapar el aliento se sentía como que había estado conteniendo desde la cena. No fue un completo todo despejado, pero tanto Zack y el cachorro estaban fuera de peligro por el momento. Marcus se giró a Brian.

—Vamos, bebé, no hay nada más que podamos hacer esta noche. Vayamos directo a la cama.

Se levantaron y dijeron buenas noches a todos, luego se dirigieron por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Las maletas llenas de ropa de su estancia en la casa sus padres estaban coloca das contra la pared. Aún no se habían tomado el tiempo para deshacer las maletas. Marcus no estaba dispuesto a empezar ahora tampoco, eso sin duda podía esperar a la mañana.

—Espero que Zack vaya a estar bien, —susurró Brian en la habitación tranquila.

—Zack es un luchador, cariño. Ya verás, que tanto él como el cachorro van a estar bien. —Marcus se acercó a Brian y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañero. Brian se relajó en su abrazo y suspiró con satisfacción.

—Es muy agradable estar en casa de nuevo, —dijo Brian mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y la alzó, en busca de un beso.

Marcus se preparó y presionó sus labios. La carne tersa y suave se rindió bajo su ataque, y los labios de Brian se abrieron para permitirle la entrada. Marcus se aprovechó, lamiendo y degustando, mordió y mordisqueó los labios de Brian. Este giró en sus brazos hasta que se enfrentaban entre sí.

Los brazos de su compañero se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello. Brian se tensó en los brazos de Marcus segundos antes de que él saltara. Marcus aseguró sus pies plantándolos y atrapó su hombre, las piernas de Brian se envolvieron en su cintura. Él se tragó gemido de Brian cuando la dura longitud del hombre se frotó contra su abdomen. Su propia polla estaba dura y dolía en los confines de los pantalones cortos que se había puesto después del trabajo.

Brian molió su paquete contra Marcus. Los ruiditos necesitados que hacía nunca dejaron de conducir a Marcus sobre las paredes. Oh, a Marcus le gustaba esa idea. Se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos hasta que la espalda de Brian estaba plantada contra la pared de la habitación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su compañero estaba tan seguro como podía estar, Marcus alcanzó una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a buscar a tientas el botón y cremallera en los pantalones de Brian.

Sintiéndose frustrado, él se retiró de devorar la boca de su compañero y miró hacia abajo para que pudiera ver qué demonios estaba haciendo. Finalmente consiguió abrir los malditos pantalones, Marcus sintió ganas de gritar en señal de triunfo. Brian, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza contra la pared mientras arqueaba la espalda, y su perfecta polla se liberó de sus confines mientras Marcus trabajó para quitarse la ropa.

Marcus gruñó con frustración porque la ropa no estaba saliendo como él necesitaba. Él quería a su compañero desnudo y ¡ahora! Brian se rió y suavemente le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—Bájame, grandísimo zopenco. Puedes desnudarnos y recogerme aquí de nuevo.

Marcus realmente no quería dejar ir a su compañero, pero él quería estar enterrado profundamente dentro de él aún más. Con gran renuencia, Marcus bajó lentamente a Brian al suelo y dio un paso atrás. Le encantaba ver como Brian se desnudaba para él. No importaba si la ropa salía lenta y sensualmente o si salía volando en el calor de la pasión. La piel de su compañero expuesta para su disfrute era siempre una buena cosa.

Marcus ni siquiera era consciente de que había estado desnudándose. Se puso de pie y lo miró: Brian completamente desnudo era un espectáculo para la vista. Dio gracias a Dios todos los días que él había sacado su cabeza fuera su culo y había ido tras su compañero. Marcus también agradeció a Cristo que su compañero tenía un buen corazón y le perdonó la mierda que hizo pasar a Brian.

Brian estaba apoyado contra la pared, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Mientras miraba a Marcus arriba y abajo, asomó la rosada lengua y se humedeció los labios. La mano de Brian viajó por su vientre plano hasta que se envolvió alrededor de la dura longitud de su eje.

Marcus observaba con fascinación como las caderas de Brian corcovearon hacia arriba en el toque. Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios hinchados por los besos. Marcus giró y corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿A dónde diablos vas? —Preguntó Brian. Dio un paso para seguir a Marcus.

Marcus señaló a Brian. —No te atrevas a moverte.

Él gruñó bajo, su lobo montándolo con fuerza, con ganas de tomar a su compañero. Marcus abrió bruscamente el cajón de la mesita de noche y rebuscó por una de sus viejas botellas de lubricante. Por lo general, tenían más de una en el camino, y él estaba agradecido por eso en este momento. Él no estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a través de las maletas por el lubricante que había sido embalado.

Finalmente agarró una botella y tiró de ella.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se tragó la lengua. Brian se quedó allí, la espalda contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Una mano estaba envuelta alrededor de su bonita polla y la otra estaba detrás de su espalda. Marcus sabía exactamente que era: Brian se había extendido a sí mismo para Marcus montón de veces en el pasado. Siempre aceleraba su motor a algo sorprendente cuando Brian se subía encima de él en la cama, se daba la vuelta y empezaba a joder sus dedos en su bonito pequeño agujero rosa justo en frente de la cara de Marcus.

Marcus nunca duraba mucho tiempo cuando Brian hacia eso. Él siempre terminaba lanzando a su compañero en la cama y golpeando su polla en él, para gran alegría de Brian.

Ahora, sin embargo, Marcus chasqueó abriendo la botella de lubricante y vertió un poco en sus dedos mientras cruzaba el suelo del dormitorio. Envolvió su mano alrededor de su longitud palpitante, asegurándose de cubrir su carne a fondo. Brian le guiñó un ojo mientras él se acercaba, y Marcus gruñó.

—Maldito provocador.

—Me amas. —Brian se rió un poco.

—Lo hago, —estuvo de acuerdo Marcus.

Brian dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó los brazos. Marcus dio un paso dentro en su espacio personal. Él ahuecó una de las nalgas de Brian en cada una de sus grandes manos y levantó al hombre. La sensación de la excitación de su compañero deslizándose contra su vientre, el olor de las pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal, los sonidos que su compañero hizo, todo ello sirvió para aumentar su ya abrumadora necesidad de su él. Marcus estrelló sus labios en Brian.

Su lobo siempre era feliz y contento cada vez que Brian estaba en sus brazos, y ahora no fue diferente. Las piernas de Brian lo rodearon de nuevo, y Marcus deslizó un dedo dentro del apretado calor. Su compañero corcoveó en sus brazos, después se molió de nuevo en el dedo indagador. Marcus añadió un segundo, y entonces oyó el golpe de carne cuando la espalda de Brian se golpeó contra la pared. Su compañero no perdió su ritmo mientras cabalgaba los dedos de Marcus como un profesional.

Marcus gruñó y sacó sus dedos libres. Levantó una de las piernas de Brian un poco más alta y alineó su polla.

—Esto va a ser duro y rápido, amor.

—Justo como me gusta.

Brian aumentó la presión sobre el cabello de Marcus y tiró de él para darle un beso. El beso fue abrasador todo, lenguas y dientes y sonidos animales. Marcus ni siquiera se detuvo; se estrelló en él, el calor apretado del cuerpo de su compañero sosteniéndolo cerca. Marcus se echó hacia atrás, Brian gimió, sus uñas en la espalda de Marcus mientras trataba de llevarle adentro. Marcus le sostuvo firmemente las caderas, evitando que el hombre se moviera un centímetro.

Su compañero se quejó de necesidad y Marcus empujó de nuevo hacia delante, duro y profundo y disfrutando cada segundo de estar enterrado hasta bolas, profundamente en su hombre. Brian gritó su alegría, y joder, Marcus había extrañado escuchar los fuertes gemidos de placer de su hombre. Estableció un ritmo fuerte, no dándole tiempo a su compañero para recuperar el aliento.

Su agarre se tensó sobre las caderas de su compañero, Marcus tirando del hombre hacia abajo para reunirse con todas y cada una de sus embestidas. Besó a Brian, su compañero enloqueciendo en sus brazos, los ruidos que hizo sólo sirvieron para aumentar la propia excitación de Marcus. Podía sentir su orgasmo dispararse a través de él y sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo –había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sido capaz de tomar a su hombre así.

Marcus se retiró del beso arrebatador, su lobo surgiendo a la vanguardia. Sus colmillos se alargaron y gruñó antes de que él mordiera la unión del cuello y el hombro de su compañero donde lo había reclamado para toda la eternidad años atrás. Brian gritó debajo de él mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó, y Marcus sintió el calor húmedo cubrir su abdomen.

El cuerpo de su compañero se cerró sobre él, la sensación increíble. Marcus empujó con fuerza dos veces más antes de que él también fuera arrojado de cabeza en la felicidad orgásmica.

Eventualmente sus embestidas se desaceleraron y se detuvo por completo, y el nudo de su polla aferró a Brian, quien se quejó por encima de él. Él apretó su agarre sobre Brian y sintió la polla suavizada contra su estómago contraerse y derramar sucesivamente otro chorro de líquido. Brian jadeó por encima de él, su aliento caliente flotando contra la piel manchada de sudor de Marcus. Marcus se echó hacia atrás y le lamió la herida en el hombro de Brian, asegurándose de que las marcas de la mordedura cerrara lo suficientemente.

—Joder, —Brian respiraba.

—Dame un minuto y podemos ir de nuevo. —Marcus se echó a reír.

Brian gimió. —Puede ser que necesite más de un minuto.

Cuando Marcus estaba seguro de que sería capaz de moverse sin colapsar en un charco, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Brian, asegurándose de que no iba a dejar caer al hombre y herirlos a ambos en el proceso. Brian colocó besos suaves por el costado del cuello de Marcus mientras Marcus los llevó lentamente por el espacio vacío de la habitación y luego se arrastró de rodillas sobre la cama.

Colocó a Brian sobre el colchón y besó apasionadamente a su compañero. Su polla tembló donde todavía se mantenía en los confines del cuerpo de Brian y el hombre bajo él gimió. Marcus se echó a reír, y luego los hizo rodar por lo que estaba en su espalda y Brian se extendía sobre él.

Ésta era una de sus posiciones favoritas con su compañero. Le encantaba los mimos obligados que tenían cada vez que hacían el amor. No había nada que disfrutaba más que sostener a su compañero apretadamente y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sabiendo que golpeaba por él.

—Duerme, amor.

—Mmmhmm.

Brian se acurrucó con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Marcus. Marcus extendió la mano y tiró de las mantas ligeras desde el otro lado de la cama hasta que estuvieron cubiertos. El ventilador había enfriado su piel sudorosa lo suficiente para que Marcus sintiera a Brian estremecerse en su contra. Marcus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y cerró los ojos, su lobo se hizo un ovillo felizmente saciado en su interior.

(...) 

Con el Día de San Valentín avecinándose a sólo un par de días de distancia, Brian estaba dirigiendo sus pies al Heart in Hand, la floristería de la que ahora era co-propietario con Sarah Murdock. Ella había querido empezar a desacelerar y pasar un poco más tiempo con su esposo jubilado.

Brian había estado feliz cuando ella lo había sentado hace seis meses y le pidió que comprar a la mitad de su negocio. Marcus lo había apoyado hasta el final y fue trato cerrado. Sarah no quería retirarse completamente todavía, porque ella dijo que probablemente acabaría matando a la vieja cabra, como ella llamaba a su esposo, si pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Así que ella cortó las horas y Brian asumió un papel más importante en el negocio.

Pero con San Valentín tan cerca, estaba manos a la obra. El número de rosas ordenadas para el día especial era astronómico. Tan popular como las flores rojas eran, Brian deseaba que más gente fuera más creativa con las selecciones florales. Las rosas eran exageradas y trilladas si le preguntabas. Dale un precioso ramo de flores nativas australianas cualquier día, o lirios, gerberas, o orquídeas –él no era quisquilloso realmente, cualquier cosa, salvo las rosas.

El frente de la tienda estaba lleno hasta el borde con todo tipo de flores, rosas en abundancia. Había osos de peluche en todas las formas y tamaños, así como colores. Había cajas de chocolates, no sólo la misma mierda genérica que se podía conseguir en cualquier supermercado, sino los artesanales, hechos individualmente. Brian había hecho la sugerencia hace dos años que se ramificaran a algo más que flores, y la gente parecía comérselo. Los chocolates eran un producto de orden especial y Heart in Hand era el único lugar de la ciudad que los suministraba.

Sarah salió al frente de la tienda de donde ella había estado trabajando en la parte trasera. El lugar era una casa de locos. Brian había estado tomando pedidos y contestando el teléfono todo el día, además de hacer el mayor número de arreglos como pudo. Sarah había estado por la parte trasera con Wendy, otro de sus empleados, haciendo lo mismo.

Brian estaba agradecido como el infierno que no iba a ser el único para entregar todos estos. Wendy ya había acordado manejar la tienda el sábado cuando estaban abiertos hasta las tres de la tarde para aquellos que deseaban recoger sus arreglos. Billy, el joven que contrataron para hacer sus entregas, sería más que probable que se tiraría un turno de todo el día para sobrevivir a través de todo.

Ellos no eran la única floristería en la ciudad, pero a Brian les gustaba pensar que eran los mejores, y por el número de órdenes que tenían, le parecía que los lugareños podrían estar de acuerdo con él.

—¿Casi terminaste por hoy? —Sarah preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, al lado de donde Brian estaba terminando de atar la cinta alrededor de la caja de su último arreglo.

—Casi, —respondió cuando enderezó el lazo. Feliz con su trabajo, puso la larga horquilla de plástico en el arreglo, colocó la tarjeta escrita a mano con el nombre y la dirección del destinatario en el sobre en los dientes, y le entregó el producto terminado a Sarah. —Sé un amor y coloca esto en la nevera para mí. —Él le sonrió y bateó sus pestañas.

Sarah se rió de él y dio un manotazo en el brazo. —Continua, eres de la mitad de mi edad.

—Lo sé, y me amas.

—Lo hago. Ahora date prisa y limpia tu desastre, me quiero ir a casa. Dios, no puedo esperar a la próxima semana. —Sarah dio media vuelta y se llevó el arreglo por la parte trasera al lugar con los otros productos terminados. Brian no podía esperar tampoco. San Valentín era su época más ocupada del año, y todos por lo general estaban completamente agotados para el final del mismo.

Brian limpió todos los recortes dispersos en el banco en el que había estado trabajando. Las flores que él no había utilizado volvieron a su alto cubo de agua, probablemente para ser utilizados mañana. Para el momento en que estaba todo limpio, Sarah había volteado el letrero de Cerrado en la puerta principal y bloqueó la cerradura. Brian vació el registro de efectivo y recibos de punto de venta y se los entregó a Sarah para ella los guardara en la caja fuerte de la oficina.

Wendy se había ido hacía diez minutos, y tomando una última mirada alrededor de la tienda, Brian estaba feliz todo estaba donde debería estar. Sarah estaba de vuelta antes de que él lo supiera.

—¿Todo bien cerrado? —preguntó.

Ella asintió y apagó las luces.

—Vamonos de aquí. —Brian se rió entre dientes mientras se abrían camino hacia el frente de la tienda. Abrieron la puerta, pusieron la alarma, y salieron antes de volver a bloquear la puerta.

—Te veré bien temprano mañana para otro día lleno de diversión, —dijo Brian mientras se dirigía a su vieja camioneta destartalada.

—Si tienes suerte... Yo podría decidir no presentarme.

—Huh. Tú haces eso y vendré a buscarte. Sólo recuerda que estoy en términos muy amistosos con los policías locales.

—Maldita sea, —dijo Sarah y le sonrió, y luego dijo adiós.

Brian se rió y subió a su auto. Quería llegar a casa y ver cómo lo estaba haciendo Zack hoy. El hombre había estado en cama durante casi una semana. Afortunadamente no había habido otra repetición, pero Zack estaba empezando a molestarse por no ser capaz de moverse. Brian no podía culparlo. No podía imaginar estar confinado a su cama.

Joe y Maryanne habían acordado venir todas las mañanas y cuidar a los niños y asegurarse de que Zack seguía las indicaciones del médico.

Arrancó el motor, pero antes de dirigirse a casa, él recordó que tenía que pasar por el supermercado para recoger un par de ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena. Brian hizo el rápido viaje y detuvo el auto en un gran estacionamiento en frente del Safeway. Al lado del complejo de supermercados estaba un pub en un lado y un restaurante de comida rápida de cadena en el otro. También había decenas de pequeñas tiendas, incluyendo una panadería genérica, una peluquería, una cafetería y una agencia de noticias, por nombrar algunos. Agarró un par de sus bolsas de compra reutilizables de la guantera y cerró el auto antes de ir adentro.

Después del día que Brian había tenido en el trabajo, estaba absolutamente agotado y no podía ser molestado para hacer nada complicado para la cena o tener que gastar una gran cantidad de tiempo sobre sus pies en la cocina. Había decidido una hora antes que él realmente se sentía como para pollo al albaricoque, y viendo como era una de las comidas más simples que sabía cómo cocinar, eso encajaba perfectamente con sus planes.

El supermercado era encantador y con aire acondicionado, lo cual era un cambio agradable para el exterior caliente. Tuvo suerte en el hecho de que el Heart in Hand también tenía aire acondicionado y Brian podía mantenerse fresco en el trabajo durante estas olas de calor raras que experimentaban ocasionalmente.

Brian tomó una cesta y se puso a trabajar. No pasó mucho tiempo para él reuniera todos los ingredientes que necesitaba. El arroz lo tenía en casa, pero necesitaba piezas de pollo, latas de néctar de albaricoque, un par de limones, y unos cuantos paquetes de mezcla de sopa de cebolla francesa.

Una vez hecho, Brian utilizó la caja de autoservicio en el frente. Él recogió sus bolsas –las pesadas latas en una bolsa y todo lo demás en la otra para equilibrar el peso –e hizo el viaje de regreso al coche.

Había empezado a cruzar el aparcamiento cuando un grito subió justo a la derecha.

—Eh, tú. —El discurso fue mal pronunciado.

Brian no miró, él mantuvo sus ojos en su auto.

—¡Hey! Estoy hablando contigo.

Brian se dio cuenta de que un hombre mayor bastante corpulento tambaleándose hacia él, su mano extendida como si fuera a detener a Brian.

Brian apretó el paso, pero el borracho era sorprendente rápido en sus pies para alguien que había consumido, obviamente, una gran cantidad de alcohol. El hombre dio un apretón doloroso en el brazo de Brian y le dio la vuelta.

El agarre de Brian en sus comestibles se tensó. —Suéltame. Yo no te conozco y no tienes derecho a tocarme.

—Eres uno de ellos... ¿no es verdad? Yo... te he visto... en esa casa... con ese maricón. —Escupió la palabra 'maricón' como si fuera basura.

Brian trató de tirar de su brazo, pero el hombre tenía un agarre sobre él. Brian miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, esperando que alguien lo ayudara, pero a menos que él quisiera gritar para llamar la atención de algún transeúnte, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca.

El hombre apestaba. Brian ni siquiera podía contemplar lo mucho que tendría que haber bebido para que el hedor de alcohol que se aferrara a él como lo estaba. Estaba prácticamente saliendo de sus poros. Su camisa estaba tensa con Dios sabía qué, tenía el pelo grasiento y lacio, y su barba, tenía manchas de comida en ella. Brian casi se desmayó por el hedor del aliento del hombre.

—El niño bonito... rogó para chuparme la polla. Luego me despidieron. ¿Quieres chuparme la polla? —La mirada lasciva en el rostro del hombre tenía a Brian estremeciéndose en repulsión. El agarre se apretó en el brazo de Brian y sabía que el hombre estaba a punto de tirarlo más cerca. No había manera en el infierno que hiciera que Brian quisiera estar más cerca de este tipo de lo que ya estaba, tal como estaba, iba a querer una ducha tan pronto como llegara a casa.

—Yo creo que no, idiota, —dijo Brian.

Estaba más que agradecido de que el brazo que el hombre tenía agarrado de no era el que llevaba las pesadas latas de néctar de albaricoque. Él apretó el agarre en su bolsa de compras, sacó su brazo hacia atrás, y lo balanceó con toda su fuerza.

El hombre se quedó pasmado por dos segundos mientras la bolsa llena de latas pesadas llegó disparada contra él, y luego sus ojos se rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se desplomó al suelo. Tan pronto como lo habían golpeado, el agarre del hombre en el brazo de Brian se soltó. Brian corrió lejos de él y hacia su auto, en el que buscó para conseguir las llaves, su corazón latía a un millón de millas por minuto. Probablemente no debería haber golpeado al hombre en la cabeza, pero no creía que un golpecito en el hombro habría funcionado.

Tan pronto como Brian estaba encerrado dentro de su auto, él miró en el espejo y vio que el hombre permanecía tendido en el estacionamiento. Por mucho que él quería encender el auto e irse, dejando al hombre, no podía hacerlo. Brian sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a su compañero. Marcus sabría qué hacer.


	14. Capítulo 4

Jake estaba sentado en su oficina en el día antes del Día de San Valentín con Alex, Marcus, y Simon frente a él en las sillas de los clientes. Todos ellos habían sacado tiempo de su hora de almuerzo para venir y finalizar los planes para el día siguiente.

—¿Cómo está la entrega de la flores y chocolates, Marcus? —preguntó Jake. El hecho de que el compañero de Marcus fuera co-propietario de la mejor floristería en la ciudad hizo las cosas un poco difícil en situaciones como éstas.

—Sarah me llamó esta mañana. Todo está listo para la entrega, ni una solo rosa a la vista para cualquiera de nuestros pedidos y Brian no tiene ni idea. —Marcus sonrió ampliamente al tirar una mala pasada sobre su compañero. Sarah había estado muy feliz de ayudarlos.

Jake no estaba seguro acerca de la opción de no-rosas, el Día de San Valentín generalmente significaba rosas en abundancia, pero al escuchar a Brian quejarse cada año acerca de la previsibilidad de los hombres cuando se trataba de flores en San Valentín, todos habían decidido finalmente hacer caso al consejo del hombre. Si a Patrick no le gustaba, Jake siempre podía volver a las rosas el próximo año.

—Por lo tanto, Alex y Marcus, ustedes dos están planeando llevar a sus hombres a cenar, ¿verdad?

Alex asintió.

—Sí, —Marcus estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y Maryanne y Joe han aceptado tener a todos los niños para una pijamada?

—Sí, los buscaran mañana por la tarde. Mamá no puede pensar en una mejor expresión de su amor para papá que estar rodeado de todos sus nietos mañana. —Alex se rió entre dientes—. No estoy seguro de que papá está totalmente de acuerdo, pero él va a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que mamá quiere. Él siempre lo ha hecho.

Los otros hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. Jake no había crecido en la casa, pero al ser el mejor amigo de Alex, él estaba allí con la frecuencia suficiente para saber que el Alfa estaba en lo cierto. Joe besaba el suelo sobre el que caminaba Maryanne y le daba a su esposa prácticamente cualquier cosa que ella alguna vez pedía.

—¿Cómo está Zack hoy? —Jake le preguntó a Simon.

Simon sonrió con indulgencia ante la mención de su compañero. Jack no podía culparlo. Jake sabía que él hacía exactamente lo mismo cada vez que alguien le menciona a Patrick.

—Está cansado, duerme mucho, y harto de estar confinado a la cama. Con mamá rondando, sin embargo, él no se atreve a salir de la cama por más tiempo de lo que se necesita para hacerlo en el baño y volver de nuevo. Ella lo desollaría vivo si ella lo atrapa. —Simon suspiró—. Yo no pensé que estar embarazado sería así de duro en mi pareja. No me gusta verlo así.

—¿Así que cuales son tus planes para mañana por la noche? —preguntó Alex—. Vas a tener toda la casa para ti.

—Es un poco difícil de arreglar algo con mi compañero estando confinado a nuestra habitación. Pero compré una preciosa venda de seda, el otro día, así que no será capaz de verme poner las velas. Entonces es un picnic a la luz de las velas en la cama, seguido por una rebanada de su pastel favorito.

Alex asintió y se giró hacia Jake. —¿Y tú?

—Estoy empacando un picnic y tomar Patrick a las tierras de la manada y corriendo con mi compañero.

—Suena como un buen plan, —dijo Marcus.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre que abordó a Jason y Brian? —Jake preguntó una vez conversación del Día de San Valentín, finalmente se había terminado.

—Fue ingresado en el hospital con una conmoción cerebral. —Marcus sonrió con orgullo—. Brian realmente le dio al hombre un golpe sólido a la cabeza. Abolló el infierno de un par de latas de néctar. Deberías haber oído a Brian quejarse sobre eso. Tuvo que ir a comprar más, ya que aparentemente no se supone que se utilizan las latas abolladas. Traté de decirle que estaba bien ya que la abolladura sólo acababa de suceder. Pero él no me escuchó.

Alex se echó a reír. —Yo no sabía que él hizo eso.

—Sí, el hombre tonto se mostró inflexible. —Marcus hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos por un momento—. Podría también habría tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Brian no pudo haber querido usar cualquier cosa que entró en contacto con el hombre. Él estaba vomitado, incluso los paramédicos que acudieron a la escena tuvieron que cubrirse la boca y la nariz. Yo dudo que el hombre se hubiera duchado en una semana.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con él? —Preguntó Alex, su voz baja. Jake no podía culpar al chico, Patrick estaba allí el día que había abordado a Jason y él había compartido esos detalles con él.

—Entre el alcohol que había consumido y el golpe en la cabeza, Ian Ferguson no tiene ningún recuerdo de los hechos ocurridos en el aparcamiento. —Marcus hizo una pausa y pareció por un momento solemne—. Él no tiene antecedentes, y hasta hace seis semanas, cuando su esposa de treinta años salió por la puerta, no parecía tener un problema con la bebida, tampoco.

—Oh, wow, eso es duro, —Simon murmuró.

—Sí, al parecer, él lo tomó muy mal. Hablé con Jason y Brian esta mañana y les expliqué la situación a ellos. Ellos han acordado no presentar cargos siempre y cuando el hombre consiga un poco de ayuda por su dolor y la bebida.

Alex gruñó, pero asintió a regañadientes. Jake sabía que iba apoyar a su compañero en la decisión de Jason, aunque Alex no estuviera de acuerdo completamente con él. Todos ellos charlaron durante otro cuarto de hora antes de que los otros tres tuvieran que salir para volver al trabajo.

Cuando la oficina estuvo una vez más tranquila Jake miró la foto que tenía en su escritorio. Patrick estaba sentado en la mecedora que habían colocado en la habitación de Charlie. El hombre estaba sin camisa, su pequeña hija sostenida contra su pecho, ambos profundamente dormidos. Charlie no podría haber tenido más que un par de semanas de edad, ella era tan pequeña contra el ancho pecho de su compañero. Jake no había podido irse sin tomar una foto. Los dos eran su vida, y él no podía imaginar no estar allí cada mañana cuando se despertaba.

Necesitando volver al trabajo, Jake retiró a regañadientes su mirada de la foto enmarcada y abrió el siguiente archivo en su bandeja.

La tarde se arrastró; a pesar de que Jake se las arregló para salir adelante a través de los archivos en su bandeja y tomar varias llamadas de los clientes, cada vez que miraba a su reloj el tiempo parecía haberse apenas movido.

Finalmente su secretaria entró para darle las buenas noches. Jake miró su reloj por enésima vez y sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que podía irse de la oficina por el fin de semana.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana, —le dijo mientras Diane se giró y se dirigió hacia fuera.

—Tú también, —dijo sobre su hombro.

—Lo tengo previsto, —dijo Jake en voz baja a nadie. Salvó rápidamente lo que había estado trabajando y apagó su computadora. Podría guardarlo hasta el lunes. Se despidió de su socio, Henry, que todavía estaba en su escritorio trabajando. Henry apenas levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo. Jake no lo tomó como un desaire. Él sabía lo que era estar muy concentrado. Tenía días donde era exactamente igual.

Hoy no fue uno de ellos.

Mañana sería el segundo día de San Valentín de Jake con Patrick. Sabía que era una tontería que todos pusieran tanto valor en un día. Demonios, él le demostraba a su compañero diariamente de lo mucho que lo amaba. Bueno, al menos Jake esperaba que él lo hiciera. Pero, sin embargo, quería hacer algo especial para su hombre. ¿Y que era mejor para el hombre y la bestia que una carrera a través de los árboles?

Jake no podía esperar para perseguir a su compañero.

Jake cerró la puerta tras él. No quería molestar a ninguno de los cachorros si estaban descansando. Dejó su maletín y se deshizo de sus zapatos. Su chaqueta era la última cosa para ser dejada de lado.

Por lo general, era recibido con los ruidos fuertes de los niños jugando, pero las cosas se habían moderado en la casa desde el susto con Zack la semana anterior. Bueno, tan moderadas como se podía conseguir con gemelos de de dos años y poco, una niña de casi diecisiete meses, un niño de cinco meses de edad, y una de cuatro años y medio corriendo por la casa. Jake no podía creer lo bien que todos los niños se llevaban.

Sí, había peleas algunos días, y los gemelos fueron un infierno sobre ruedas mayoría de los días, pero eran buenos chicos y cuidaban a Charlie y siempre la incluían en su diversión, tanto como Jake a veces deseaba que la dejaran fuera de ello.

Ahora, no escuchó nada y eso le daba miedo. La única vez que la casa estaba tan tranquila era de noche, cuando los cinco estaban dormidos. Jake entró en la sala de estar, donde los suaves sonidos de la televisión jugaban. Brian estaba desmayado en el sofá. No tenía idea de donde estaban los demás. Jake sacudió suavemente el hombro de Brian.

Brian sentó de golpe.

—Cálmate. Soy sólo yo, —dijo Jake en voz baja.

Brian parpadeó varias veces, obviamente, tratando de enfocar. —Maldita sea, debo haberme quedado dormido.

—¿Día largo en el trabajo? —preguntó.

Brian asintió. —No tienes ni idea. —suspiró—. Sólo quería sentarme por un minuto antes de ir a preparar la cena.

—¿Sabes dónde están los niños? —preguntó Jake.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Brian mientras se levantaba rápidamente. —Esta demasiado malditamente tranquilo.

Jake se rió entre dientes. —Yo estaba pensando que lo mismo.

Ellos hicieron su camino por el pasillo, tocando puertas y mirando el interior de las habitaciones, mientras pasaban. Nada. Jake sabía que Hayley estaría con Simon y Zack, así que no estaba preocupado por ella. Y William estaría con Jason. Era sólo sus tres.

Sonidos de risas infantiles podían oírse viniendo de la dirección de la cocina. Brian se giró hacia él con una expresión de horror, los ojos muy abiertos, luego ambos corrieron a la cocina.

Llegaron a un alto mientras corrían a través de la puerta. Jake parpadeó, tratando de tomar en la escena delante de él. Brian se quedó allí, con la boca abierta, el shock evidente cuando empezó a sacudir la cabeza y murmurar —No —una y otra vez.

—Pa, —Charlie gritó feliz cuando ella se fijó en él, y trató de levantarse. Ella no tuvo demasiado éxito, sin embargo.

Charlie, junto con Samuel, Dylan, el piso, las paredes y gabinetes de la cocina estaban todos cubiertos generosamente con Nutella. El frasco grande que sólo se había comprado la semana anterior ahora estaba vacío y a su lado en el suelo.

—¡Marcus! —gritó Brian desde su lado, sobresaltando a Jake con la brusquedad de la llamada.

Jake miró a Brian de nuevo y pensó que el hombre iba a desmayarse.

Charlie todavía estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, y los chicos se quedaron mirando a su padre con las mayores sonrisas cubiertas de chocolate en sus rostros que Jake había visto nunca. Marcus llegó disparado en la habitación como si los perros del infierno estuvieran en sus talones.

—¿Qué? —dijo mientras se detuvo.

—¡Mira! —Brian señaló.

Marcus hizo un giro lento a la dirección indicada.

—¡Son tus hijos! —Brian dijo rotundamente.

Jake estaba en apuros para reprimir la risa.

—Sí, querido, —Marcus estuvo de acuerdo. Brian le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se giró y salió de la habitación.

—¡Papá! —los chicos gritaron en sincronía—. Yummy.

Jake no podía evitarlo. Él estalló en una risa tranquila, Marcus justo al lado de él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes, muchachos, ¿eh? —dijo Marcus mientras cautelosamente hizo su camino a través del suelo cubierto de Nutella, Jake justo detrás de él. Ellos levantaron a sus hijos cubiertos de chocolate en sus brazos y los llevaron afuera a la manguera. Jake le quitó el pañal a Charlie y pronto tuvieron tres niños desnudos untados con crema corriendo por debajo de la manguera en el patio trasero.

Se volvió hacia Marcus. —Así que, ¿crees que esto es peor que la vez que Hayley, los gemelos y Charlie cubrieron la sala de estar y a ellos mismos con harina? —preguntó, tratando de mantener una cara seria.

Marcus se echó a reír. —Posiblemente. Al menos Alex consiguió un video de eso para usarlo como chantaje cuando los niños crezcan.

Jake se rió. —Sí. —Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el movimiento en la cocina, alguien ahí limpiando el desorden que los niños habían dejado—. Espero que quien está ahí limpiando tomara un par de fotos en primer lugar.

—infierno sí. —Marcus observaba sus hijos correr por un minuto—. Sabes, sólo cumplieron dos el octubre pasado. No quiero ni pensar qué más tienen reservado para nosotros.

—Eso es impensable, —dijo Jake mientras él se rió y palmeó a Marcus en la espalda—. Vamos, será mejor que veamos qué podemos hacer para retirar todo ese chocolate.

Marcus asintió de mala gana, y se puso a trabajar.

Tomó un poco de fregado –y muchas risas y tratar de huir de parte de los niños –pero Jake y Marcus tuvieron éxito en su desafío de conseguir limpiar a sus niños. Afortunadamente los más pequeños estaban instalados una vez que ellos consiguieron entrar.

Ahora todos se sentaron en silencio delante de la televisión mientras la última película de Disney corría.

Jake miró su reloj. Era la hora de dormir para su pequeña. —Vamos, princesa, es la hora del baño, entonces cuento y cama, —dijo Jake mientras él se levantaba.

—Noooo. —gritó ella.

Jake se rió entre dientes, la levantó y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. —Sí. Es hora de conseguir este pequeño monstruo limpio. —El chillido agudo de su risa trajo alegría a su corazón.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —Patrick le preguntó mientras caminaba pasándolos, besando a Charlie en la mejilla ruidosamente.

—No, tenemos esto, ¿no es así, nena? —Jake le preguntó.

—Tenemos eto, —repitió ella.

Patrick le guiñó un ojo, y entonces Jake giró y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Charlie amaba el agua y felizmente se quedaría allí durante horas si Jake se lo permitía. No llenó el baño muy lleno; ella no necesitaba mucho, sólo lo suficiente para salpicar y conseguir limpiarse. Lanzó un par de sus juguetes y se aseguró de que tenía una toalla de mano, así como el jabón y una esponja vegetal, una rosada brillante con una princesa de Disney en ella. Jake no tenía idea de cual, no podía mantenerlas directamente allí habían muchas de las malditas cosas, pero a Charlie parecía que le encantaba y eso es lo único que importaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba limpia, seca, y vestida con su pequeño camisón y sus braguitas. Jake le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Ve a darle las buenas noches a todos. Después cuento y cama.

Charlie no dijo nada, sólo corrió de la habitación en sus piernitas. Jake cogió el libro del Dr. Seuss que Charlie amaba. La maldita cosa era el trabalenguas más grande del mundo y Jake no podía pasar a través de él sin hacer un millón de errores, pero Charlie lo amaba, y se reía de cada error que Jake cometía.

Ella llegó tambaleándose de nuevo en la habitación de la mano de su papá. Jake no podía dejar de sonreír a sus dos personas favoritas. Charlie soltó a Patrick y corrió a través del cuarto. Jake la tomó en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras que Patrick se sentó en la silla mecedora. Jake le pasó a Charlie y su niña se acurrucó con su papá. Podía ver sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse ya. Ella no pasaría a través de mucho libro antes de que se apagara como una luz. Jake se sentó en la otra silla y abrió el libro.

Hubo un par de risitas soñolientas mientras Patrick la mecía y le dio unas palmaditas a su chica, pero no tomó siquiera diez minutos antes que los ronquidos tranquilos de Charlie llenaran el aire. Jake amaba los sonidos que su delicada niña hacia mientras dormía. Siguió leyendo por otros cinco minutos, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba fuera. Luego cerró el libro, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Patrick se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se acercó a su cuna. Su compañero acostó a su hija y la cubrió. Jake se aseguró de que la lamparita estaba encendida, y luego tomó la mano de Patrick en la suya. Susurraron buenas noches a Charlie, apagaron la luz, y cerraron la puerta. Se dirigieron de vuelta a la sala de estar, que estaba prácticamente vacía con los demás todos poniendo sus niños en la cama también.

Jake se derrumbó en uno de los sillones y tiró a Patrick abajo encima de él, su compañero gruñó en el impacto. Jake entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Patrick y lo tiró cerca. Patrick se sometió voluntariamente al beso, abriendo su boca y gimiendo cuando Jake empujó para entrar. Cuando el aire comenzó a ser una necesidad, Jake a regañadientes se retiró. Él besó suavemente los labios de Patrick una y otra vez.

—Mmm, te amo.

Patrick suspiró con satisfacción y se acurrucó contra Jake. Jake pasó un brazo alrededor de su compañero y lo abrazó.

—También te amo, Jake.

Jake nunca se cansaría de escuchar eso.

(...)

Rick parpadeó despierto cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio hacer clic al cerrarse. Se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano hacia su hombre, sólo para encontrarse con sábanas frías. Rick miró alrededor de la habitación. Jake estaba allí junto a la puerta con una bandeja con montones de comida. El aroma de su desayuno finalmente penetró en su cerebro atontado al mismo tiempo que vio a su compañero.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Desayuno en la cama. —Jake se acercó a él, y Rick se deslizó en la cama por lo que tenía la espalda contra el cabecero. Jake dejó la bandeja en la cama y Rick se dirigió inmediatamente a una de las tazas de café.

Jake se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se arrastró al lado de Rick.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? —Rick preguntó, al no haber oído un sonido del monitor.

—Ella está arriba, alimentada, y en la sala de estar con los gemelos viendo los dibujos animados de la mañana. —Jake se rió cuando Rick levantó una ceja—. Brian y Marcus están ahí abajo también, manteniendo un ojo en ella para nosotros.

Jake se inclinó y besó a Rick a una pulgada de su vida.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, —susurró mientras se retiraba.

Una sonrisa enorme estalló en la cara de Rick. —Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Había un desayuno completo servido en la bandeja. Tocino, huevos, salchichas, croquetas de patata, champiñones, pan tostado, y judías horneadas. La comida olía celestial, y el estómago de Rick gruñó en anticipación a la comida que estaba a punto de comer.

Jake colocó enfrente de él de modo que ambos podían comer de la bandeja. Jugaron y se alimentaron mutuamente con bocados pequeños seguidos de besos más largos. Cuando todo terminó, Jake dejó la bandeja en el suelo y Rick se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama. Jake se colocó encima de él, una de las posiciones favoritas de Rick, y lo besó.

El hombre sabía a café y todo lo que acababan de comer. Rick quería más. Su polla estaba medio-dura desde que despertó. Estaba ahora muy en su camino hacia dolorida. Por encima de él Jake estaba buscando a tientas en las mantas que cubrían todavía a Rick. Rick empujó hacia arriba al tacto, gimiendo cuando las inquisitivas manos de su compañero finalmente encontraron su erección.

—¿Papi?

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta, entonces la manija de la puerta se sacudió un par de veces antes de que se abriera. Habían instalado asas en todas las puertas en lugar de las perillas para hacerlas más fáciles para que los niños las usaran. Ahora, sin embargo, Rick estaba lamentando esa decisión.

Jake le dio a Rick un último apretón, riendo, antes de retirar la mano. Ambos se giraron y miraron hacia la puerta cuando su niña asomó la cabeza y, al verlos, abrió mucho los ojos y corrió dentro.

—Pa... aplastando papi.

Jake se rió de nuevo antes de que él se sentara, a caballo entre las caderas de Rick, luego se inclinó y recogió su chica en una gran barrida.

—No estoy aplastando papá, ¿ves? Él está bien. —Jake le dio un codazo en las costillas y Rick dejó escapar un grito poco viril. Charlie se rió, y luego copió su papá. Ambos se aliaron contra Rick, y para el momento en que gritó misericordia, él tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro de tanto reír.

(...)

El día transcurrió con todas las parejas instaladas en sus propias pequeñas burbujas.

A mediodía se sorprendieron cuando Brian le abrió la puerta de entrada a su propio repartidor. Estaban aún más sorprendidos cuando Billy le entregó un ramo enorme de flores silvestres. Billy luego había ido de nuevo al coche dos veces más para recoger los arreglos para Rick, Zack y Jason.

Brian había arrastrado a Marcus fuera a su habitación una vez que Billy se fue, Marcus diciendo en voz alta por encima del hombro para que alguien mantuviera un ojo sobre los niños.

Rick amó las flores que Jake le había conseguido. No le importaban las rosas, pero éstas eran impresionantes, todas las orquídeas de diferentes colores, desde el amarillo, al púrpura, rojo y blanco y una de aspecto muy raro que Rick nunca había visto antes. Realmente le gustaba que su compañero hubiera ido en contra de la tendencia.

Alex y Marcus dejaron a los niños en casa de su mamá y de papá a principios de esa tarde, la casa estaba tan malditamente tranquila sin todos ellos corriendo. Se sentía como un pueblo fantasma, Rick extrañaba a Charlie como loco desde que estaba lejos de él, pero también disfrutaba pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su compañero.

Simon apenas se veía fuera de su habitación, con ganas de estar cerca de Zack. Alex, Jason, Marcus y Brian todos habían salido de la casa hace diez minutos para sus citas para cenar, los cuatro se veían emperifollados y felices. Rick estaba usando un par de pantalones cortos y una cómoda camiseta vieja y se deslizó en sus chanclas, mientras esperaba a Jake en la puerta principal.

Él vino por el pasillo un momento después llevando una gran cesta llena de comida, bebidas, y una manta. —Sólo le dije a Simon que nos marchamos.

—Genial. —Rick sonrió cuando Jake, también, entró en un par de chanclas de plástico barato. Rick abrió la puerta y, con un excesivo movimiento, hizo una reverencia y dijo—: Después de usted, hermoso señor.

Jake se rió de él y murmuró —bobo, —mientras caminaba por la puerta. Rick cerró y se aseguró de que estaba segura antes de seguir a Jake al auto.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Jake se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los terrenos de la manada, sin un solo auto en el lugar. Agarró la canasta de la parte trasera del coche, y Rick tomó su otra mano mientras seguía a su compañero en la oscuridad a través de los árboles.

No estaba totalmente oscuro, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el camino, y con el aumento de sus sentidos, fácilmente podría hacer la caminata. El hecho de que ambos conocían los terrenos de la manada como la palma de sus manos también ayudó. Caminaron en silencio, no queriendo romper la belleza del silencio con palabras. De vez en cuando, Jake habría apretado su mano suavemente y Rick respondería.

Cuando se abrieron camino a través del claro que usaban para reuniones y encuentros, Jake encontró un lugar y extendió la manta en el suelo, colocando la cesta en una de las esquinas.

Cuando tuvo las manos libres, Jake tiró a Rick contra su pecho y lo besó en los labios ligeramente. —¿Me harías el honor de correr conmigo esta noche?

Rick sólo quería derretirse donde estaba parado. —Nada me encantaría mas.

Jake lo besó de nuevo antes de que él retrocediera y comenzó a desnudarse. A Rick le hubiera gustado un poco más besos, pero su lobo estaba paseando con entusiasmo dentro de él, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser dejado libre para correr con su compañero.

Rick se quedó paralizado, como siempre, mientras observaba la piel de su compañero expuesta a él. —Date la vuelta por favor, —susurró.

Jake levantó la mirada hacia él, haciendo una pausa en desabrocharse sus pantalones. Él sonrió con indulgencia, sus ojos brillando con amor mientras giraba lentamente en el sitio hasta que su espalda estaba enfrente de Rick.

Cada vez que lo veía, se quedaba sin aliento. Diez años en los que él había pensado que a Jake no le había importado, que no lo había querido. Qué equivocado había estado.

Rick dio un paso hacia adelante, rozó su dedo por cada letra de su nombre que había sido entintado en la piel de Jake hace tanto tiempo. Cómo el hombre le había ocultado esto con éxito todavía asombraba a Rick. Se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la piel. Jake se estremeció bajo él y Rick sonrió ante la reacción que podía provocar en el otro hombre.

—Tan sexy.

—Sí, lo eres, —Jake estuvo de acuerdo. Rick golpeó a Jake en el culo, luego dio un paso atrás y comenzó despojarse de sus propias ropas. Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos a la luz de la luna, Jake recogió sus cosas y las guardó junto a la cesta.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Jake. Rick no se molestó en responder, en lugar de eso se relajó y dejó que su lobo viniera a la vanguardia. Todo había terminado en un momento. Huesos reformados, piel brotando, dientes alargados, órganos realineandose. Tan rápido como era con su cambio, Jake fue más rápido. Su compañero estaba allí a cuatro patas mirándolo cuando Rick abrió los ojos. El hombre era impresionante tanto si era bestia o humano.

Jake caminó hacia él y frotó la cabeza contra el cuello de Rick. Él sabía que el hombre estaba marcándolo con su olor. En realidad no era necesario. Después de estar juntos durante tanto tiempo como lo hacían, sus aromas estaban entrelazados. Rick no sería capaz de diferenciar uno del otro ahora, incluso si hubiera querido, que él no lo hacía.

Cuando Jake estaba feliz de que Rick olía a él lo suficientemente, Jake mordisqueó a Rick. Rick se giró y se fue través de la tierra como un disparo. Él sabía que el hombre y el lobo tenían un kinki extraño sobre cazarlo, y ¿quién era él para discutir con eso?

Rick no sabía si alguna vez le dijo a su compañero lo mucho que disfrutaba siendo perseguido. Aunque, conociendo a Jake como lo hacía, el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía.

Corrieron por una buena hora, Jake persiguiéndolo, pisándole los talones. De vez en cuando se abalanzó y ambos cayeron a la tierra debajo de ellos. Jake siempre terminaba encima con los dientes aplicando presión a la garganta de Rick. Rick se sometió voluntariamente, cada vez.

Finalmente Jake comenzó guiarlos de vuelta al claro. Rick jadeó mientras caminaba, su carrera emocionante y agotadora, todo al mismo tiempo.

Rick caminó hasta el centro de la manta y se acostó, y luego tiró de las riendas a su bestia de nuevo y cambió. La transformación siempre lo asombraba, pero en unos instantes él estaba de vuelta siendo humano. Jake se detuvo junto a él, y Rick observó mientras retrocedió el hermoso pelaje de su compañero, los músculos una vez más volvieron a ser pronunciados, y el pelo del pecho brillaba a la luz de la luna con la cubierta ligera de sudor que aún se aferraba a la piel de Jake.

La mirada de Jake se centró en la polla de Rick tan pronto como su transformación estuvo completa. Rick se inclinó y palmeó su dura polla. Había estado excitado desde que habían comenzado su carrera. Toda la persecución y ataques realmente ayudaron a acelerar el motor de Rick.

—Tan jodidamente impresionante, —Jake gruñó mientras se acercaba.

Rick apretó su polla, la expresión hambrienta en el rostro de Jake haciendo latir su polla. Jake se inclinó y retiró la mano de Rick antes de lamer una línea desde la base de sus bolas a la punta de su polla.

—Joder, —juró Rick, luego gritó cuando su compañero lo tragó, sus caderas corcovearon para tratar de encontrar el calor húmedo de la boca de Jake.

Jake se rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba. —Tan impaciente.

Luego lamió a lo largo de la vena que corría por el lado del eje de Rick. Jake envolvió su mano grande alrededor de la longitud de Rick y tiró lentamente mientras su boca se movió al sur.

Rick gimió cuando primero uno y luego el otro testículo fue succionado en la boca de Jake. Él amaba cuando Jake chupaba su saco y su compañero también lo sabía.

—¿Así? —su compañero le preguntó antes de volver a lo que había estado haciendo. Las manos de Rick se apretaron en la manta debajo de él. Tenía los pies plantados en el suelo, sus caderas moviéndose sin control.

Jake arrastró uno de sus dedos hacia abajo a través del presemen de Rick, y este pensó que podría explotar por la anticipación. Jake rodeó la entrada de Rick un par de veces.

—Deja de jodidamente tomarme el pelo, —gritó, también en el borde.

Rick gritó cuando Jake hizo lo que pidió, y se abrió paso no con uno, sino dos de sus dedos. Jake le dio un momento y luego volvió a chupar sus bolas mientras jodía el culo de Rick con sus dedos.

—Mierda, joder, mierda. —Rick soltó una retahíla de palabrotas cada vez que Jake fijó su próstata—. Deja de jugar y jodeme ya.

—Lo que tú digas, compañero.

Rick extrañó la calidez de la boca de Jake tan pronto como él se alejó; luego quitó los dedos y Rick quería llorar de frustración.

Jake rebuscó en la canasta y sacó lubricante. De repente Rick fue girado sobre su estómago como si no fuera de seis pies y dos pulgadas y no pesara nada. Las grandes manos de Jake aterrizaron en sus caderas y tiró de él hacia arriba y atrás por lo que estaba de rodillas. Rick gimió. Él sabía lo que venía y no podía malditamente esperar.

—Oh joder, sí, —gritó cuando Jake empujó en su agujero. La quemadura y estiramiento dolían tan sangrientamente bien—. Muevete, maldición, —Rick gruñó cuando Jake se quedó quieto mucho tiempo. Jake se rió detrás de él.

—Siempre es lo mismo. —Jake lentamente salió y empujó de nuevo—. Tan. —Empuje—. Malditamente. —Empuje—. Impaciente.

—Lo amas, —Rick jadeó mientras presionaba hacia atrás, encontrándose con cada movimiento de Jake.

—Te amo.

El agarre de Jake en sus caderas se apretó mientras estrelló sus caderas hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente. Rick no pudo detener los ruidos que se derramaban aun cuando lo hubiera intentado. La sensación de su compañero moviéndose dentro de él tenía su orgasmo disparándose a través de él como un tren de carga.

Rick no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, o si las palabras aún tenían sentido. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que Jake lo amaba y eso era suficiente. Las uñas de su compañero se clavaron en su piel, y los golpes aumentaron y se volvieron más erráticos mientras Jake se acercaba a su propio orgasmo.

—Reclámame, —Rick le dijo a su compañero.

Jake no lo dudó.

Sus cuerpos presionados juntos cuando Jake se inclinó sobre él y hundió sus dientes en la unión de su hombro y el cuello. Rick gritó, su polla haciendo erupción debajo de él mientras semilla blanco cremoso salpicó la manta. Las caderas de Jake se estrellaron en Rick una vez más antes de que su polla palpitara y se engrosara y llenando el canal de su pareja con calor.

Los brazos de Rick colapsaron bajo de él, llevándolos tanto a él como a Jake hasta el suelo. Jake gruñó contra su piel antes de sacar lentamente los dientes de la carne de Rick y lamer la herida.

Justo cuando el cuerpo de Rick estaba empezando a bajar de su orgasmo, el nudo de Jake se afianzó y lo envió de nuevo a la parte más profunda.

Rick parpadeó abriendo los ojos. No creía haber estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Él hizo un balance: aún estaban en el claro y Jake todavía estaba asentado dentro de él, aunque su compañero estaba haciendo algo detrás de él. Miró por encima del hombro para averiguar lo que Jake estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras que Jake trataba frenéticamente de alcanzar su ropa.

—El teléfono está sonando. Puedo sentir la vibración.

Rick también podía, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Iba a ignorarlo, pero esta es la cuarta llamada consecutiva.

Rick no le gustaba el sonido de eso, y juntos se deslizaron hacia atrás de modo que Jake pudo encontrar el teléfono. En el momento en que lo cogieron, quienquiera que fuese, había colgado y después volvió a sonar. Jake frunció el ceño mientras miraba al identificador de llamadas pasó el dedo por la pantalla, y luego respondió a la llamada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Consigan sus culos en la casa de la doc. Zack está en trabajo de nuevo. —La voz de Alex retumbó en la línea.

—Estamos en camino, —dijo Jake, entonces terminó la llamada.

—Mierda, —dijo Rick—. Tiene muy mala sincronización.

Jake se rió entre dientes. —Sí, pero habrá otros momentos. Tu sobrina o sobrino sólo nacerá una vez.

—Lo sé.

Rick sonrió. Jake se inclinó y le besó tiernamente. Tuvieron que esperar a que Jake saliera antes de que pudieran ir a ninguna parte, y tan ansioso como estaba para llegar a su cuñado, Rick disfrutaría de este tiempo tranquilo con su compañero, aunque no llegaron a comenzar su cena.

Su Día de San Valentín había sido casi perfecto.


	15. Capítulo 5

Cuando Alex los había llamado para decirle que estaba en el camino para ayudar con los niños porque Zack se había puesto de parto de nuevo, Maryanne pensó que su corazón podría detenerse. Ella y Joe habían reunido todo lo que pudieron, luego esperaron ansiosamente para despertar a los niños. No quería despertarlos antes de lo que debía.

Ahora, se paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala de estar del médico, Charlie presionada contra su pecho. Sostener a su nieta ayudó un poco, pero ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. Zack había tenido un embarazo tan fácil al principio. No era justo que él hubiera tenido tantos problemas al final.

Oyó un coche detenerse fuera y suspiró de alivio. Afortunadamente Jake y Rick llegaron. Maryanne no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el pequeño consultorio que Stephanie había establecido, pero estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Joe se puso de pie para abrir la puerta antes de que Jake y Rick pudieran llamar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rick cuando entró y se dirigió directo a Maryanne—. ¿Necesitas que la tome? —preguntó en voz baja.

Maryanne sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A ella le gustaba sostener a sus nietos y necesitaba algo para ocupar sus manos.

—No sé nada. No hemos sabido nada desde que llegamos.

Rick asintió y se fue a tomar asiento con Jake. Marcus y Brian ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un niño dormido. Jason tenía a William en sus brazos y Alex a su lado, su brazo protector sobre los hombros de Jason. Joe había tomado de nuevo asiento junto a Hayley, que se había acurrucado con él.

Maryanne oró para que todo transcurriera sin problemas, incluso si el bebé era prematuro. No podía imaginar perder a un solo miembro de su familia, todos eran demasiado preciosos para que ella incluso contemplara que eso sucediera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, sin que nadie supiera qué decir o no queriendo hablar mucho y despertar a los niños.

Maryanne siguió caminando y sacudiendo a Charlie. Diez minutos más tarde, un Simon muy cansado y pálido salió de la habitación. Tenía en la mano un pequeño bulto en una manta de color rosa. Maryanne sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Otra nieta.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie, excepto Joe, que tenía a Hayley dormida en su regazo, cuando Simon entró en la habitación.

—Es una niña, —dijo con voz cansada.

—¿Cómo esta Zack, hijo? —Joe le preguntó a su niño.

Simon asintió. —Perdió mucha sangre, pero la doc me aseguró que estará bien. —Maryanne volvió y encontró a Rick extendiendo los brazos. Ella sonrió débilmente y le tendió suavemente a su chica.

Luego se dirigió a su otro niño; él la necesitaba en este momento. Ella le dio un abrazo suave, cuidadoso del pequeño paquete entre ellos. —Él es un compañero luchador. No hay manera de que él voluntariamente te deje a ti o sus chicas.

—Lo sé, mamá. —sollozó Simon—. Deberías haberlo visto, estaba tan asustado.

—Todo va a estar bien, —dijo mientras se apartó. Simon asintió, pero ella realmente no sabía si él le creyó o no. Maryanne levantó la mano y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hijo—. Ahora, por qué no vas a presentarle a esta pequeña a su hermana. Estoy segura de que Hayley se moría de ganas de conocerla.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Simon—. Gracias, mamá.

—En cualquier momento, hijo. —Maryanne dio un paso atrás y observó. Alex se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella sonrió. Sus chicos realmente se habían convertido en muy buenos hombres.

Simon se puso en cuclillas en frente de donde Hayley dormía y ligeramente pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Hey, calabaza, —dijo suavemente.

Hayley agitó sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Papi? —preguntó ella.

—Papi va a estar bien. Podemos ir a verlo en un ratito. Pero ahora, tengo una niñita aquí que desesperadamente quiere conocer a su hermana mayor.

Los ojos de Hayley se agrandaron y se sentó tan rápido que casi golpeó a Joe. Maryanne tuvo que contener su risa.

—¿Tengo una hermana? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

—Seguro que sí. Esta es la pequeña Lilly. —Simon levantó el bulto en sus brazos hasta que Hayley podía verla.

Ella parecía estar pensando en algo por un momento.

—¿Lilly? ¿Cómo las flores de papi? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Simon se rió entre dientes. —Sí, calabaza. Como los flores que papi consiguió hoy.

—Bueno. —Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar la manta.

Maryanne dijo un agradecimiento silencioso a todo el que estaba escuchando.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Simon y la más reciente adición a su familia. Había emoción tenue entre ellos. Lilly era tan pequeña, Maryanne no sabía si todo estaba bien, pero por ahora no detuvo todos los arrullar y adorar a la niña. Mañana era otro día y ellos tratarían con cualquier obstáculo que se presentara entonces.

Este había sido uno de los San Valentín más emocionante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ella estaba feliz de que todo se había resuelto, pero el año que viene, Maryanne estaría feliz con un beso de su hombre y una caja de chocolates.


	16. Epílogo

Zack estaba sentado en la sala que la Dr. Owens había asignado a ellos en su casa. Estaba agradecido por todo lo que la doc y sus ayudantes habían hecho la noche en que había entrado en trabajo de parto. Zack había estado tan asustado de perder a su bebé. Simon era su maldita roca. A pesar de que Zack había visto el miedo en los ojos de su compañero, Simon se mantuvo en calma durante todo el tiempo.

Con Lilly siendo prematura casi dos semanas y Zack recuperándose después de la cirugía, la Dr. Owens quería controlarlos durante una semana. Simón había sido una maravilla durante este tiempo, cuidando a Hayley y pasando tanto tiempo juntos como les fue posible.

Lilly era tan pequeña, incluso más pequeña de lo que recordaba a Hayley. Él había estado preocupado por sostenerla al principio, pero pronto superó eso la primera vez que él la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Tenía la piel suave de color de porcelana, un pequeño mechón de pelo rojo brillante y los ojos color chocolate de su papá. Sus pequeños carnosos labios siempre parecían estar buscando algo para succionar.

—¿Cómo están haciéndolo ambos esta mañana? —preguntó la doctora mientras entraba en la habitación que Zack estaba ocupando. Estaba sentado en una mecedora con Lilly acunada en sus brazos.

—Me siento muy bien. —Él le sonrió a la doc antes de mirar hacia abajo a su niña. Apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella—. Ella parece estar haciéndolo muy bien también.

—Eso es bueno. He hablado con Simon y él está en su camino para llevarte a casa, —le informó.

Zack sonrió. No podía esperar a llegar a casa. Tan agradable como era aquí, había algo en casa y Zack no había pasado casi nada de tiempo en ella en el último par de meses.

—Impresionante. Va a ser agradable conseguir a Lilly instalada con el resto de la familia.

—Ahora que ella ha nacido, tal vez ustedes chicos podrían darle a esta vieja doctora de un descanso por un tiempo, ¿eh?

Zack se rió. —Voy a tener en una buena palabra por ti con los demás. Pero yo no te llamaría exactamente vieja doc.

—Sí, bueno, siento mi edad más en estos días. —ella le sonrió y se acercó a ellos—. Déjame examinar a Lilly por última vez, y luego ustedes pueden irse de aquí tan pronto como llegue tu encantador compañero.

Zack besó a Lilly en la frente, luego se la entregó a la doctora. Zack rápidamente limpió la habitación y embaló toda la ropa que Simon le había traído en su bolsa. También empacó los pocos trajecitos que Lilly tenía, y para el momento en que Stephanie había terminado su examen, Zack estaba listo para irse.

Justo cuando ella le entregó a Lilly de nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

—Ese será tu hombre, —dijo mientras sonreía.

Zack se colgó la bolsa al hombro y sostuvo a Lilly en su otro brazo, y luego siguió a la doc a la sala y a través de la casa a la puerta principal. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta y vio los ojos de Simon iluminado en ellos, sonrió ampliamente y Zack podía ver todo el amor que su compañero tenía para él y para su hija.

—Papi, —Hayley chilló mientras salió corriendo de detrás de las piernas de Simon.

—Hey, calabaza, —Zack dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y abrió su brazo a su hija. Ella voló a sus brazos y lo abrazó apretado, luego tiró hacia atrás y miró a su hermanita.

—Hola, mariquita, —dijo mientras alcanzaba cuidadosamente y tocó a Lilly. Lilly arrullada en sus brazos.

Zack se puso de pie, Lilly en un brazo y Hayley apoyada contra su otro lado. Simon dio un paso adelante, ahuecó su mano alrededor de la nuca de Zack, inclinó la cabeza para un beso rápido, luego retrocedió.

—Gracias por todo, doc, —dijo Simon.

—Es un placer, muchachos, —respondió ella.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa? —le preguntó Simon.

—No podría estar más preparado.

Fin


	17. Camina conmigo

La casa era un desastre; con tantos bebés nacidos, se habían quedado sin habitaciones. Así que los ocho se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de la cocina una noche, una vez que todos los niños estaban dormidos, hicieron planes para realizar una gran expansión de la casa. Tenían suerte que estaban en un bloque doble, de lo contrario Rick no estaba seguro de lo que habrían hecho. Una vez que tuvieron una idea aproximada de lo que querían, vinieron arquitectos, y después fueron presentados los planes para su aprobación.

Ahora el edificio estaba siendo construido, y la casa se veía como una zona de construcción. La mitad de la casa había sido acordonada por lo que las paredes se podían ser eliminadas para hacer espacio para las nuevas habitaciones que estaban haciendo. Había andamios por todo el lugar. Montones de ladrillos y bolsas de mezcla de cemento cubrían el otrora hermoso césped. Por no mencionar el polvo. Cada vez que ellos limpiaban una superficie para intentar eliminar el polvo, este simplemente se instalaba directamente hacia abajo de nuevo.

Simon, Zack, Marcus y Brian, junto con sus hijos se habían mudado temporalmente a la casa de sus padres hasta que las reformas estuvieran completas. Esto ayudó a reducir el número de personas y niños en el área. Rick agradeció silenciosamente a Dios que ninguno de ellos estuviera embarazado en ese momento. Eso dejó a Rick, Jake y Charlie, junto con Alex, Jason y su hijo de tres meses, William, en la casa.

Durante el día, apenas podías decir que la mitad la casa había desaparecido debido al nivel de ruido en la construcción. Pero una vez que llegaba la hora que de marchar los obreros y las herramientas se guardaban, la paz reinaba durante unas horas. Al menos mientras Charlie y William dormían.

Rick aún recordaba la noche que William llegó. El mocoso estaba ansioso de conocer el mundo y llegó una semana antes de tiempo. Jason había estado aterrorizado, pero Alex había logrado mantener a su compañero tranquilo mientras que llamaban al Dr. Owens, y se preparaban para la cirugía del nacimiento. Toda la familia se había reunido, al igual que lo habían hecho durante cada parto hasta ahora.

Todos habían esperado con gran expectación para que Alex anunciara el nacimiento de su hijo. Su hermano se veía tan orgulloso cuando él salió a la sala de espera, con los brazos llenos de su hijo envuelto en una manta azul. Todos habían estado en lo cierto, William era un niño grande, con un peso de más de nueve libras –y eso fue con la semana antes. Rick odiaba pensar en lo grande que podría haber sido si Jason lo hubiera llevado a término. Tenía el presentimiento de que su próximo Alfa acababa de nacer.

El tiempo diría si estaba en lo cierto.

Rick fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando los dedos de Jake ligeramente bajaron por el lado de su brazo. Él levantó la cabeza y se volvió, sonriendo a su compañero, que estaba sentado detrás de él en el sofá. Jake se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso.

—Te amo, —él susurró contra los labios de Rick.

Rick se estremeció. Él nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Jake decirle eso. Después de todo lo que ellos pasaron, Rick nunca pensó que iba a tener la suerte de escuchar esas palabras. Ahora finalmente estaban juntos, felices y tenía una hermosa hija. Rick realmente no creía que la vida podría ser mejor.

Jake sonrió y empujó su cabeza en la dirección de Alex. Rick miró y sonrió al verlo. Alex estaba sentado en su sillón, Jason acurrucado en su regazo y sosteniendo a William. Ninguno de los hombres estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que hacian en la televisión, o en la habitación que los rodeaba, ambos demasiado ocupados con el hombrecillo que Jason sostenía en sus brazos. La gran mano de Alex se movía en suaves caricias en todo el cuerpo de su niño dormido.

—¿Te sientes como tomar un paseo nocturno conmigo? —Jake preguntó en voz baja.

—Me encantaría.

Charlie estaba en la cama, ella se había acostado una hora atrás, y ella no debería despertarse hasta aproximadamente la medianoche. Ella, ahora, sólo se estaba despertando una vez durante la noche, para gran deleite de Jake y Rick.

Rick se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su compañero, tirando de él de donde había estado descansando en el sofá. Jake no soltó su mano. Mientras caminaban pasando Alex y Jason, Rick se detuvo.

—¿Te importaría mantener una oreja en Charlie? Nos gustaría dar un paseo, —Rick le pidió a su hermano en voz baja, para no despertar a William.

—Claro, —respondió Alex, reuniéndose brevemente con sus ojos, así Rick sabía que entendió lo que le habían pedido, antes de volver su concentración de nuevo a los hombres en sus brazos.

Dejaron la sala de estar y salieron. Rick metió sus pies en un par de chanclas blancas y negras, apiladas en uno de los muchos bastidores de zapatos que tenían en la puerta de entrada. Jake sacó un par de color azul oscuro y se las puso.

Los dedos de los pies de su compañero se menearon mientras situaba en sus pies en los zapatos. Rick no podía creer lo sexy que pensaba que parecían. Eran dedos de los pies, por todos los cielos. Rick lo atribuyó a que eran los pies de Jake y lo dejó así. Él no tenía un fetiche del pie, pero él tiene un fetiche cualquier cosa-Jake.

Jake se aclaró la garganta como si el hombre supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando Rick. La sonrisa lasciva del hombre le dijo exactamente eso.

Sin soltar sus manos, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y salieron al aire fresco nocturno de principios de noviembre, paseando por la calle. Las estrellas estaban brillantes esta noche, la luna grande y alta en el cielo, sólo un par de noches hasta la luna llena. Rick no podía esperar.

A pesar de que podrían cambiar en cualquier momento ahora que Charlie nació, no habían logrado escapar y correr ni de lejos tan a menudo como lo hacían antes.

—Estoy deseando que llegue la carrera el jueves, —dijo Rick en voz baja, para no perturbar la paz que se había instalado a su alrededor.

Jake le soltó la mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rick, tirando de él estrechamente contra su cuerpo mientras caminaban lado a lado. Rick puso su mano en la cintura de Jake y aspiró el olor embriagador de su compañero. Incluso después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ese olor nunca había dejado de afectarlo.

—No puedo esperar para correr y perseguirte. Hacerte someterte a mí, —Jake le susurró al oído antes de que él mordiera suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Rick se estremeció al oír la voz ronca y tropezó. Jake estaba ahí para atraparlo, sin embargo, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo. Justo como había pasado desde que Rick tenía dieciséis años, aunque él no se había dado cuenta en ese momento.

Rick gimió cuando imágenes de su última carrera de luna llena llegaron inundándolo. Su polla se endureció en sus pantalones, y Rick tuvo que agacharse para ajustarse, porque realmente estaba bastante incómodo ahora.

—¿Supongo que te gusta esa idea? —preguntó Jake mientras continuaban su paseo por la calle.

—Sabes que lo hace.

—Lo hago. —La risa sexy de Jake tenía a Rick queriendo derribar al hombre y violarlo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no creía que el señor y la señora Perkins apreciarían que ellos fueran a ello en su jardín delantero.

Es una lástima.

—Te odio en este momento —Rick gruñó en broma a su compañero.

—No, tú me amas. Sé que lo haces.

—Realmente lo hago. —No había sentido en negarlo. Rick lo había intentado durante diez largos años, si él no pudo llevarlo a cabo entonces, no tenía ninguna esperanza de hacerlo ahora.

Jake apretó alrededor de Rick y lo abrazó. Rick suspiró mientras Jake se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. La vida realmente no podía ser mucho mejor que esto.


End file.
